


Shadow on your shoulder

by MrSandthatsheep



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 7,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4852709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrSandthatsheep/pseuds/MrSandthatsheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Eggsy带回失忆的Harry想好好照顾，不管他是否能够恢复记忆他都是Harry。<br/>-但事情好像没他想的那样简单，这个‘Harry’究竟是谁？<br/>- Harry并不满足留在Kingsman享受Eggsy带来的温暖，而他也没预料到，一场阴谋即将到来。<br/>-当Eggsy试图拯救Harry的同时，他自己该如何自处？他失去的时光里那些阴影并不能放过他。<br/>-无论过去还是现在，以及不久的未来，Eggsy总会站在Harry身边。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Eggsy/Harry 蛋哈

 

 

 

天窗地址：http://doujin.bgm.tv/subject/43823

正文在本内会有修改和增加部分，完售后在线部分会进行同步。本子加特典含不公开番外四篇，以及三张插图。详见天窗页面。

 

（一）  
  
天哪！天哪！  
  
Eggsy从座位上蹦起来跑到外面，几乎想要从窗子里就这么蹿进车里。一路连闯了不知道多少个红灯，后面留下了一大串七歪八拐差点撞在一起的汽车。  
  
耶稣圣母玛利亚上帝啊！  
  
Harry……Harry……  
  
他把车停在十字路口最近的停车点那边，试图飞快地穿到那边，又被路边的管道施工磕磕巴巴绊了几下。到底是谁设计的马路啊，Eggsy头一次觉得这道路设计的太有问题了！  
  
警察局就在前面了，他把光速减慢到肉眼可见，并逐渐放慢，以确保他走到门口的时候是平稳地走着的。最后他猛吸几口气让呼吸平静下来，拍了拍裤腿上沾到的泥，斜靠在了墙上。  
  
就像当初第一次见面时Harry做的那样。  
  
“Harry。”摆好姿势后Eggsy优雅地开口，然而从面前走过去那人并未像他想象中那样站住脚跟。  
  
“Harry？”原本就急切的心再次蹦了起来，Eggsy连喊了他好几声，Harry只是毫无反应地往前走。  
  
他不能再忍受多一秒的煎熬，快步走过去拍住了Harry的肩膀。  
  
“Harry！”被他突然拍在肩膀上的手吓了一跳，Harry反射性地浑身一缩。然后在Eggsy的钳制之下转过头来，让他看见了一张充满了疑惑无辜又熟悉的脸。  
  
-  
  
“所以，我的名字是Harry？”咖啡屋里Eggsy和Harry面对面坐着，年长的男人一直不安地拨弄着杯子的把手。刚才他一时心急，忘记了Merlin告诉过他Harry连自己的名字都不记得这回事。  
  
“对，Harry•Hart。你的名字。”Eggsy应该像个绅士一样镇定，但是天哪他好像有一辈子没见过Harry了，等他稍微冷静一点才开始对Harry打量个不停。那是Harry，却又不是原来那个他。一头银发让他心疼，他也从未见过Harry脸上有过那种疲倦的神情。面前这个男人就像随处可见的中年男人那样，微微蜷缩的身形，虽然还是十分的礼貌但是往日那种奕奕神采已经消失不见了。  
  
Harry对他直愣愣的目光并不介意，Eggsy一阵阵的难受，他想Harry一定会教导他这不合礼仪才是。  
  
“那么，我们认识？你是我的……朋友？”小心翼翼地开口，Eggsy明显注意到他原来是想说点别的什么的。  
  
“恩，我们是好朋友，更确切的来说，你是我的导师。”Eggsy以为这么说他会感到高兴，他已经了解到了Harry失去了记忆，他现在独自一人，对一切充满疑惑。他也没想到会严重到连自己的名字都不记得。  
  
他点了点头，脸上的失望一闪而过。又低头喝了口咖啡，他根本就尝不出咖啡的味道，他有一大堆问题想要问，又怕让对面的年轻人感到不耐烦。  
  
当他被拍住的时候真的是吓了一大跳，他以为他又被找上了。不过转过来面对的是一个面容英俊彬彬有礼的年轻人，只是情绪上有点激动。他在喊他，嘴里发出的是一个陌生的名字。他说你认错人了，年轻人坚持说他们应该聊一聊。  
  
于是他就被带到了这个小酒馆。  
  
其实他应该转身就走的，不要理会那双急切而又美丽的绿眼睛。这样一个美好的年轻人，穿着高档的定制西装，每一处的剪裁都那么完美，恐怕来自上流社会吧，怎么会和他这样的人扯上关系？更何况怎么就挑了这个酒馆，他平时都有刻意避开这里，这里是那些人的聚集地。  
  
坐下后他自我介绍说他叫Eggsy，并点了咖啡。他坚持应该是茶或咖啡，而不是酒类。服务生的眼光有些古怪，也许他真的不该呆在这儿。  
  
5分钟后他庆幸了起来，还好他无法拒绝那样亲切的笑容。Eggsy告诉他的并不多，不过足够让他高兴了。他知道自己的名字，也知道他有朋友，看来原先他和Eggsy的关系是比较亲密的。  
  
他想问Eggsy是不是他的亲人，也许还是儿子？不过这样的幻想太不切合实际，他知道他自己是什么样的人，和任何美好的词句都沾不上关系。还好他没有真的那么问，只是思考可能会出现的结果已经让他耳朵发烫。  
  
Eggsy说他是他的学生，并不是什么亲属。  
  
努力把失望和咖啡一起咽下，他还有好多问题。  
  
“我以前是个教师吗？”  
  
Eggsy的眼神闪了闪，他察觉到这似乎不是什么好问题。  
  
在那些浑浑噩噩的日子里，他总要有个名字，于是他随随便便地叫自己Brian，这样一个简单的名字。他试图在自己身上找寻一些线索，除了比寻常人多出好多的伤疤外一无所获。但是他也不由得注意到，他对环境的变化有着一种敏锐的观察力。这种观察力并不是某种确实的证据，而是一种感觉。他能察觉到很细微的现象，也能感觉到别人情绪的变化。  
  
这并不能说明什么吧，只能说他天生比较敏感罢了。  
  
“我现在还不能完全地回答你的问题，因为我们不知道你失忆的原因。医生说随便唤醒记忆可能会对脑组织有刺激。”这是Merlin之前和他说的。他是多么想握住Harry的肩膀大喊出声——你就是给了我一切的那个人！  
  
不过Merlin说的对，Eggsy如今已经是成熟的特工了，这点自制力他还是有的。他们是知道harry失忆的原因的，只是不知道损伤的程度如何。已经将Harry找回了，他们不能冒着任何再次失去他的风险做尝试。  
  
Harry点了点头表示理解，就在他准备再次开口的时候，门口那边吵闹了起来。  
  
那边走进来了一堆人，在酒馆里到处打量着。Eggsy向那边迅速一瞥，好特工应该注意环境的变化。看起来好像没什么问题，他回过头打算让Harry继续他的提问。却看到Harry朝外那一边的手支起遮住了脸，整个身体都尽可能的向内转了过去，他意识到了问题。  
  
那些人走到了他们的桌子边上，一个看起来像是领头样子的人点了点桌子，他听到Harry细不可闻的一声叹气。  
  
“你到是自己送上门了。”周围人附和着，男人们捏着拳头一副凶恶的样子。  
  
“嗨先生们，这是怎么了？”这个情景和他当初还真是像啊。  
  
“你又是哪根葱？”有些忌惮的瞥了瞥Eggsy昂贵的西装，不能想象他们会对他有一些猜想。  
  
“这事儿和你没有一毛钱关系，不要多管闲事。”  
  
他伸手就要去抓Harry，Eggsy迅速地捏住他的手腕一拧，那人连痛呼都来不及发出就被Eggsy出拳击中腰侧飞了出去。其余众人一愣，随即同时向中间攻击Eggsy。矮身一躲让几个拳头砸在他们自己人脸上，Eggsy伸腿一扫又跌破几个屁股。一切其实发生的很快，Harry只看到Eggsy迅速地躲闪了几下，好像还出拳了，然后刚才那几人就乱七八糟地躺在地上了。周围安安静静，连看热闹的人都跑掉了以免殃及自身。Eggsy有点遗憾结束的太快，连道具都没用上呢。  
  
“哇，这真是......让人印象深刻。”Harry目瞪口呆的样子让他觉得得意。  
  
“那么，我们走吧？”Eggsy整了下衣服，对Harry伸出了手。  
  
-  
  
Harry以为今天不会再有其他事让他惊讶了。  
  
他们走进一间裁缝店，Harry进门前犹豫了一下，觉得这似乎不是他该来的地方。  
  
有些格格不入。  
  
没有拿任何衣服Eggsy带他进了试衣间，正在好奇原因的时候Eggsy往镜子上贴了下手，然后地板就开始下降了。他一边听着Eggsy解释着一些无关痛痒的事一边在脑海中冒出更多的问题，然而他一个都没问出口。Harry觉得以后有的是机会向Eggsy提问。  
  
“Merlin，瞧瞧是谁回来了。”在经过一个长长的地下隧道，停下后是一个监控室一样的房间。Harry看到好多屏幕和设备，还有背对着他们正在工作的男人。  
  
Eggsy口中的那个Merlin一回头，看到Harry明显是吃了一惊。  
  
“你怎么带他来这儿？”果然他不应该跟来的，他只是太想知道自己是什么人，太想跟着这个对他伸出手的年轻人。  
  
Merlin当然不是这个意思，他马上察觉到Harry似乎已经误解了，脸上露出了歉意的神情。他也不能解释，就目前的这个进展来看，Eggsy掌握的关于Harry的事肯定比他多了。早上的时候Eggsy正在进行一项任务中，Merlin突然接到了关于Harry的报告。虽然这不是最好的告诉Eggsy的时候，但他实在难以忍住现在就透露这个消息的想法。Eggsy已经是很成熟的特工了，告诉他也不会对任务产生什么影响，抱着对Eggsy的信心Merlin只犹豫了一分钟就告诉了Eggsy。  
  
“你说什么！”通讯中Eggsy的声音突然拔高又猛地被压低，Merlin都能猜到他脸上会有哪种表情。  
  
“Galahad，别忘了你还在任务中。”  
  
“是的是的，但是你刚才说什么？”视频中显示Eggsy优雅地端起一杯酒，看似不经意地游晃到目标身边。  
  
“你听到我说什么了，在任务结束前我不会再告诉你更多事了，要想知道详细情形就快点把任务做完吧。”Eggsy和对方寒暄了几句，然后凭着Merlin平时教他的高超的谈话技巧迅速地和目标混熟了。他的任务是潜入书房窃取一份文件，就这座宅子的布局来看，有好几处书房，Eggsy得在谈话中套取情报所在的书房的位置。  
  
借口去洗手间，Eggsy迅速地往书房方向跑去，他刚才得到了一个爆炸性的消息！他得快点回去， Harry还活着！他激动地快浑身发抖了。  
  
“Galahad，镇定一点。”Eggsy带着手套，正在解开房间内柜子上的锁。Merlin一眼就看出他开锁的时间比平时的标准时间慢了那么几秒。  
  
“要让我专心的话还是把Harry的事都告诉我吧，你知道我这儿的时间绰绰有余。”连开了几个柜子，里面都不是他需要的文件。  
  
“我收到了关于Harry的报告，已经确实了是他没错。他似乎失去了记忆，连自己叫什么都不记得了。Eggsy你可以晚一点的时候去看他，我把地址发给你。但是不要和他说关于Kingsman的事。”Merlin停顿了一下，在Eggsy以为他说完了的时候又开口了：”失忆这件事有些复杂，你别随便唤醒他的记忆，这可能会对他的脑神经带来损伤。”  
  
“那我可以和他说什么？除了他的名字，我能说我们是怎么认识的吗？”哪里都没有，Eggsy开始有些烦躁了，他已经检查过所有的柜子和抽屉了。他在房间里转着，突然看到装饰壁炉上面有一个带锁的小箱子。这是一个比这个房间里其他锁都要简单的小锁，Eggsy几秒就打开了。  
  
“你可以说你是他的学生......”Merlin想说他们可以先打个擦边球，既是真话，又不是全部事实。他还没说完，视频里Eggsy打开了那个箱子。整个视频都震荡了，一声爆炸炸裂了屏幕，是Eggsy的眼镜碎了。他看不到更多了，只能听到警报响起的声音。  
  
“Eggsy！你还好吗？回话！”通讯另一头传来一堆杂音，他从中难以分辨爆炸带给Eggsy的损伤程度，眼镜在第一时间就碎掉了。  
  
“Merlin，我没事......”通讯就断在这里，留下Merlin整个下午都在担惊受怕。  
  
傍晚时分他收到了Eggsy上传的文件，看来他没事了，甚至都没受伤，Merlin这才松了口气。结果他忘记告诉Eggsy可以去看Harry但是不要带他回来这件事。  
  
“抱歉Harry，我们不能随便刺激你。”这不是真话，关于harry的脑部情况他已经从之前收留Harry的医院里看过了，进行记忆恢复训练是完全没关系的。不能让Harry回来另有原因，他原本打算晚点和Eggsy解释的，没想到这小子这么猴急。如果Harry的记忆永远也不能恢复呢？贸然让他得知之前他生活在怎样的一个世界里会给他带来什么样的影响？他的损伤不只是记忆这么简单，他的行动力也远远比不上从前，Merlin很清楚，他已经不能再留在Kingsman了。  
  
这听起来有些残忍，但是Merlin很清楚自己的责任。  
  
“至少让医疗部做完检查吧，今天已经很晚了，就等到明天，好吗？”Eggsy看起来今天也会留宿，Merlin最后点点头。  
  
“我带你去你的房间。”Harry跟着Eggsy打算离开监控室。  
  
“Harry......”他在门口被叫住。  
  
“欢迎回来。”在Harry看来，面前这个男人从刚才就在强装镇定，从他微微颤抖的肩膀可以看出他好几次想要拥抱Harry。  
  
Harry走过去抱住他。  
  
“谢谢。”

 


	2. Chapter 2

（二）

早上7点，Eggsy已经在镜子前打领带了。

之前的顺序是刮胡子，拍化妆水和面霜，把头发一丝不苟地梳好。如今他已经能够很迅速地在几分钟内就搞定所有程序，想当初第一次Merlin要求他这么做的时候他的表情可是相当嫌弃。

“发型和领带没问题，那些瓶瓶罐罐就免了吧。”Eggsy看着Merlin在他面前摊开的一大堆护肤品，没有一瓶他能说的上名字。

“仪容是绅士必不可少的一部分，20年后你就会感谢我了。”不过收拾整齐了看起来真的非常容光焕发，Eggsy在习惯后也不再抱怨了。

换做过去他可不会起这么早，以前他觉得不可能的事现在都能轻松做到了。要说他过去的生活就像一摊泥潭，每天都只是不断地往下陷而已，现在他已经完全脱离那种生活，他的人生正在走上坡。谁也说不准将来他还能走多高多远，而这一切都要感谢一个人。最后看了眼镜子里的人，那个顽皮地一眨眼的小伙子英俊极了。Harry带给他太多了，他还来不及做任何感谢，Harry就消失了。那时候他不敢告诉任何人，他害怕晚上独自一人的那些时刻。白天他是完美的绅士，漂亮地解决Merlin给他的任务。夜晚，他回到自己才住处，每次都要在门口驻足一会才踏入家门。有人的时候他能让自己的精神处在别的思考点上，最初一段时候Merlin还允许他和妈妈住在一起，后来出于各种考虑他被要求单独住在外面。Eggsy第一次发现回家这件事并不轻松，他宁可整夜沉浸在任务中。

他独自一人吃着晚饭，看电视，看书，躺在床上。有时候不由自主地内心涌起一阵遗憾与难过，好像他又回到了泥潭里，这一次更加无能为力。生活也许可以改变，那时候的Eggsy还是抱有一点点的憧憬的，但是怎可能有办法让死人复活？Eggsy进出着各种高级场所，不断有人为他赞叹着，他真的就像是上流社会贵族家的公子一样，没有人不为他着迷。这是一个特工必备的条件，可以让任务变得轻松。他的身边来来去去换着各种目标与艳遇，他挽着那些漂亮的人们谈笑风生。更多的时候他在枪林弹雨中创造奇迹，他们都公认Eggsy是极有天赋的特工，无一不赞同他的前途将会是光明的。

就在Eggsy真的以为他的一生就要这么过下去了，也许很多很多年后失去Harry这件事带来的伤痛能够减轻，或是他能将此藏于心底。Eggsy明明就知道，他不曾真的失去Harry，因为他也从来没有拥有过Harry•Hart。这个想法也常常跑进他的脑海，他不是真的想要拥有他，Harry又不是什么物品，他不会被什么人拥有。他想，他只是想离他跟近一些。只是能时不时地见到他，也许这就够了。

Eggsy的认知里从来都有一种幻想，关于一个高大强壮的男人，关于他能有父亲这件事。Harry给他的感觉很接近了，但是又不一样，还没来得及让他搞清楚那究竟是什么，一切已经来不及了。他宁可在之后的日子里不要弄清楚，可是谁叫他的时日还有那么多，多的像是一种诅咒。他怎么会受诅咒？他以为一切苦难已经被Harry给终结了，到最后却是另一个开始。

不过Eggsy是那种非常活在当下的人，今天还是能有尽兴的机会，就绝对不要留到明天。那些胡思乱想像是从来都没有在他心里存在过一样，他整个人轻松的都要飘起来了。他走到Harry房间门口敲了敲门，里面安安静静地一点声响都没有，他把门打开了，看到Harry还在熟睡。Eggsy走过去，他还从来没看过Harry睡觉的样子。Harry用被子把自己严严实实地裹着，只露出一个脑袋。这裹的也太严实了吧，Eggsy看了看被子，边边角角都被Harry折进去团成一个蛹。他以前也是这样的睡觉的吗，Eggsy忍不住笑了起来。Harry这个年龄的男人似乎不太适合用可爱来形容，但Eggsy心里充满了这个不搭调的形容词。Harry稍稍侧卧着一些，身体微微弯起，他的头靠在枕头上表情非常的放松。太好了，他能睡的这么安稳，也许受伤这件事并没有给他带来严重的损伤。他不由自主地把目光移到Harry额角，那里有一个很明显的伤疤。之前Harry用头发把它遮起来了，Eggsy静静地观察了一会，那真是一道突兀的伤痕，提醒他一切都是真实发生过的。

现在还早，他还不想叫醒Harry，就让他再睡一会吧。Eggsy出去吃了早饭，又拿进来几本书好坐在Harry等他醒来。他看了一页又一页，时不时地看看钟。好吧，他是真的不知道Harry之前的作息，不过Harry会是喜欢赖床的人吗？慢慢地已经11点了，Harry一点醒来的迹象都没有，Eggsy开始着急了。

“Harry？Harry你该起来了。”床上那一团被子毫无反应，Eggsy站起来坐到床边，他真是不想Harry再有一点事了。

“Harry，你还好吗？Harry？”他甚至用手摇了摇，Harry连眉头都没皱一下。Eggsy睁大双眼恐慌了起来，他刚才的猜想是错误的，Harry的确受了严重的伤害，现在也许就是伤痛发作的时候。

几乎要扑到Harry身上一般，Eggsy双手握住Harry的肩膀小幅度又坚定地摇晃了一下，同时提高了音量，”Harry！”

猛地一抖Harry睁开双眼，他混乱了一阵，惊恐着不知道发生了什么。最后他那带着茫然惊吓睁的圆圆的双眼定焦在了Eggsy脸上，然后吐了一口气向后倒回枕头上。

“E...Eggsy......”他断断续续地说。

“你觉得怎样，有什么地方不舒服吗？Harry？”Eggsy在叫他的名字，这让他感觉好极了。

“Eggsy，现在几点了？”他用双手搓了搓脸问道。

“已经11点了。你睡了好久。”依然没有放下悬着的心，看来得马上让Harry去医疗部做检查，也许还是喊一两位医生过来比较好。

“天哪，才11点......”Harry从Eggsy手里扯过被子蒙在头上转了过去背朝着Eggsy，整个动作一气呵成。

留下Eggsy有点傻乎乎地看着他又缩成一团的背影。

他刚才听到Harry说了什么？才......11点？不管Harry以前是不是会赖床的人，11点怎么说都已经很晚了吧。他正常时间都是几点起来的？一定是脑损伤太严重了！不行，他得马上带Harry去医疗部！

-

Merlin的眼镜在反光，Eggsy从刚才就一直不停地念念叨叨Harry可能出的任何问题。Harry小心翼翼地夹在中间的气氛里，一点也猜不出Merlin在想什么。

他现在已经清醒了，之前Eggsy费了好大的劲儿才把他从床上拖起来。换做平时他自然醒那都是12点以后的事了，看来这个地方是不允许睡懒觉的。当他得知Eggsy早上7点就起来的时候简直又一次震惊了，那些每天都这么早起来的人们到底是怎么做到的。

“......大脑要做详细检查，之后把身体的其他部分也检查一下吧！”Eggsy看起来一副要把他拖去做实验的样子，Harry完全不觉得自己以前是会早起的人。失忆还会影响生活习惯吗？

Merlin心里想了又想这根本不是脑损伤的原因。Harry过去的确不会赖床，他虽然爱迟到，但绝对起的很早。相反一些特殊时候Merlin还要靠着Harry叫早，他回想着那些痛苦的日子，在他实在起不来的时候Harry还会杀过来夺他的被子。真是美好的青年时代，不过Harry•Hart，你也有今天啊。推了推眼镜，尽管有些不厚道，Merlin还是不由自主地弯起了嘴角。怎么办，完全不能和Eggsy说其实Harry大脑一点问题都没有，从之前医院的报告来看是这样的。

在Eggsy来之前他已经支会过医疗部了，他们会按Merlin准备好的报告提交给Eggsy。当然真正的报告会提交给Merlin。从报告来看，他的神经损伤的确有很大影响，好消息是他痊愈的不错。会影响生活的损伤并不存在，接下来Merlin只面对一个剩下的最大问题，来自Eggsy的问题。

-

“你觉得怎样？”趁着Merlin看报告的功夫Eggsy带着Harry在kingsman总部里乱转。

即使对自己之前的工作毫无印象Harry此时也能猜个八九不离十了。

“我也是间谍吗，和你一样？”给Harry做检查的医生虽然明确地说了过度地尝试唤醒记忆会带来一定的负荷，不过Eggsy有注意到从他见到Harry以来Harry已经接触了不少他遗忘的事了。就目前Harry的表现来看，他接受的很顺利，一点也看不出有什么障碍甚至负荷。也许只是告诉他事实而不是让他尝试回忆并不会带来损伤，Eggsy想冒一点风险，他游走在一些边际上若有若无地给Harry提供着讯息，并且从不回答他的问题。有一些事他能从Harry的表情上看出他是真的很想知道，因为当Eggsy再次把话题转开的时候，Harry脸上的失望让他觉得胃沉甸甸的。

“你可比我好的多，是这里最好的特工，我是你的学生。即使是你不在的那些日子里，我在执行任务时还会想要是你，会怎么做。”Eggsy对他摊开手，示意自己的一切都是和Harry学的。

“那么，我也和你一样穿成这样吗？”他注意到这里来来往往的人有很大一部分都是穿着合体的高档西装，或是别的制服。

Eggsy笑了，他正穿着和以前Harry穿的同款那套西装，连发型都是一样的。“简直是一摸一样。他们说，看到我，仿佛就是看到你。”然后他们笑了起来，Harry看起来真的很高兴。

“在这里工作一定很忙。”Harry的目光依依不舍地打量着周围的一切，不知不觉他们已经走到中央资料室门前。

“是呀，忙着拯救世界。哦不，这儿可不能进去。这里是是Kingsman的核心，除了Merlin只有得到Arthur的授权才能进去。”Eggsy都还没进去过呢，不过他想Harry以前应该去过吧。

“我想我已经打扰你很多了，我应该回家了。”Harry脸上带着歉意。

“这里就是你的家啊，你想去哪儿？”Eggsy突然想起了一个问题，Harry是怎样回到英国来的？不过现在并不是问这个的好时机。

“别担心，Merlin会安排的。接下来你还要接受恢复训练呢，我会帮你的。”他要向Merlin申请暂停任务，关于Harry的康复训练，每个环节他都要参与。

“我真的能留在这里吗？”Harry的目光中闪动着犹豫，Eggsy觉得他整个心脏都被揪住了。

该死的，他为什么要遭受这些 ，为什么是Harry。我希望你回来，真正的回归。

他心里这么想，然后说：“没问题的，你会变回原来那样的。”

他们转回去Merlin那里，Harry留下恋恋不舍的目光，他还有好多地方想要参观。Eggsy想起Harry四处张望的眼神，那么的好奇，让他微笑的同时又感到难受。

Merlin已经准备好了Harry的住处，并不是原来的房子。出于Harry考虑新的住处有一些设备可以用于恢复训练，眼下Harry也不需要接触到之前房子里的那些属于特工Harry的东西。

“Eggsy，我们需要谈谈。”Harry在看他的板子，他忍住伸手夺过来藏怀里的冲动转而捏了捏眼镜。

“Harry在这里做训练比较好，就让我来训练他吧。”

“别忘了你还有任务。”

“我正要提出这个，我希望在Harry恢复之前暂停任务。”

“那可要好久。听着，我们都希望Harry能快点好起来，但是也不能强迫他在段时间内就恢复。那也是不可能的。Eggsy，还有一种可能性你想到了吗。”他想到了。

看到Eggsy的这阵沉默，Merlin叹了口气，“我们人手不足，上面又一直没有派新的Arthur过来。你真的不能离开，Galahad。”

“一个礼拜，就一个礼拜。”7天真的是非常的短暂，Eggsy觉得即使是这么短的时间，只要用的是kingsman的内部资源，对Harry的恢复应该是大有作用的。再加上他现在还不确定Harry的水准到底降低到什么程度了，没准没什么变化呢？

Merlin禁不住Eggsy这样的恳求，年轻的Galahad闪着那一双眼睛是那么诚恳，他几乎要摇着头想他们是不是把他教的太好了。再加上那边Harry已经停止在控制台上的探索转过来看着他们，他从来没见过Harry的目光如此的纯净。要让他形容Harry的眼睛的话，他有一万种美好的形容词，但现在只剩下了纯净与好奇，几乎让他看到了Eggsy当初的影子。

“就一个礼拜。”


	3. Chapter 3

（三）

 

Kingsman的训练室里，Eggsy在等Harry。

上午帮Merlin处理了一个小实验，Eggsy觉得这会Harry大概已经起来了。不过也可能没起来，他想了想昨天的情形。好吧他大概又在赖床了，Eggsy准备去把他拖起来。

才走到门口，Harry就来了。他慢慢吞吞地走进来，Eggsy很难不去注意他拖沓的步伐。

“我还以为你没起来呢。”Eggsy露出一个满意的笑容。

“今天我起的还挺早的。”Harry还以微笑，其实他20分钟前才从床上下来，匆匆忙忙地吃了点东西。

“我们今天就要开始训练了，记忆训练得放一放，你记得我们之前说过的那些对吧。首先是看看你还剩多少水准。”

Eggsy看起来真的很专业的样子，整个人的精神面貌都和常人不同，这样的成果其实是以前Harry训练出来的。Eggsy看看Harry，还穿着自己的衣服，松垮垮的衣服把他整个儿都罩住了，裤子一点也不合身。不过他还是觉得Harry不可能真的什么水准都不剩了。

一分钟后Harry躺在地板上起不来，Eggsy慌乱地替他按摩着刚才被自己扭到的地方。他真的很抱歉，他应该想到的，Harry竟真的受了这么大的伤害！

“非常抱歉，我还以为......我会调整课程的。你还好吗？”Harry站起来后一直弯着腰，Eggsy简直不敢相信。事实就这么摆在他面前，他觉得脑子里一团乱，他想逃离这里，跑到很远很远看不见Harry的地方。

“那么我们继续吧。”

他放慢了节奏，但是不容许拒绝。时间过去了一些，Harry的劳累已经很明显了。他们只是做一些非常基础的准备练习，对Eggsy来说甚至连热身都算不上。

“Eggsy，我想我大概不能在继续了。”Harry一脸的汗水，看起来真的很想找个地方坐下来。

“好的，那你先去休息吧，我们明天在继续？”他不想那么说，他想今天就让以前那个Harry回来。这是不可能的，Eggsy很清楚。

大概是自己脸上露出了失望的表情，Harry看都不敢看他，迅速地消失在了门那边。Eggsy一个人留在训练室里，最后躺倒在地板上。他想了很多，也许不该这么折磨Harry，这不是他的错。他把手盖在脸上，想起了Harry的样子。那个整洁的Harry，头发梳的一丝不苟，笔挺地站在他面前，用绅士的语调说着俏皮话，让Eggsy的目光怎么也挪不开。然后是这个Harry，早上起不来床，非常懒惰，头发乱糟糟不在意穿的是什么，但是非常信任地看着Eggsy，怎么也不挪开目光。

他抽泣了起来，在空荡荡的训练室里简直像有回音一般响亮。

-

之后Eggsy收拾了一下情绪，他想也许他应该找Harry聊聊，说点轻松的话题。

Harry不在他的房间里，也不在Merlin给他准备的书房里，也许他在别的地方，毕竟Harry还是对Kingsman很好奇。他到处都转了转，问了一些人，哪儿都没有Harry的影子。

后悔向他袭来，他不应该在刚才对Harry那么严苛，要是现在Harry出了什么事，他一定永远都不会原谅自己。

“Harry！你在哪？”他在走廊上一边向控制室跑一边寻找着Harry。

“Eggsy？”他站住了，转过身去Harry就在后面，从不知哪里冒了出来。

“哦Harry，你在这。我还以为你在房间里休息。”Eggsy看起来很着急，这让Harry觉得心情有些复杂。他无所谓自己一无所有，虽然对过去并没有记忆，Harry还是有自己的一套生活方式。他很确定即使他真的不能拥有任何东西，他也能生活的很好。直到Eggsy出现。

像是在他黑暗的生活中点起的一盏灯，让他看到了更美好的世界，他开始不确定他是否真的能适应没有Eggsy的生活。或者说，他好奇自己到底想不想拥有Eggsy陪伴在身边，还是真的失去也无所谓。

“我们还是继续刚才的训练吧。”

“什么？但是你得休息了，还是明天吧。”Harry这么说让Eggsy很意外，他没有高兴，反而让他跟内疚了。

“不，我是说，记忆方面的。”他们坐到休息区，Eggsy给他端来一杯茶，泡的好喝极了。

他看起来有些犹豫，他有话想对Eggsy说。于是Eggsy很耐心地等待着，他有整整一周时间可以陪着Harry，不是很多，但对目前来说他足够满意了。

“我真的非常感谢你做的一切，有时候我忍不住会想，也许我们过去真的很亲密。”Harry选择着他的言词，又有些期待地看着Eggsy。”对于我来说，真的很想知道过去的事。我是个什么样的人，我的工作，Kingsman的各位，还有我和你的事。”Harry诚恳地说，让Eggsy不忍再左右而言他地敷衍。

这个下午Eggsy把一切都告诉了Harry。他们是怎么认识的，当初他是怎样带着Eggsy来到Kingsman，教给了他一切，作为Galahad他是如何出色地完成工作。他看着Harry一边听一边高兴地眼睛发亮，把告诉一切的一切都告诉了他，除了他心里最后的那一部分......

“抱歉我还是什么都没想起来。”那个Harry•Hart听起来好像是和他没有关系的另一个人，但是Eggsy是看着他说的，那眼神里包含了无限的崇拜，几乎要让Harry觉得嫉妒了。

“没关系，我们可以慢慢来，也许以后带你去原来的公寓看看。哪里有更多你的私人物品。”他对自己以前拥有什么并没有兴趣，他只想呆在Kingsman总部，这里给他一种安全感。

这周剩下的时间Eggsy基本上都没再给Harry什么体能上的训练，他把重点放在了知识与技巧。Harry和他想的那样，在这方面学习的很快，就像Eggsy唤醒了他的本能一样。

不过Eggsy还是没能改掉他赖床的坏习惯。

他在和Merlin的报告里提出了Harry的现状，Eggsy认为Harry只是体能跟不上而已，在其他方面已经逐渐恢复，可以作为特工回到他原来的岗位上了。

Merlin表示这是不可能的，自Harry回归以来，他一直想找Eggsy谈话。特工这个工作其实远比他想的要残酷，一点也不浪漫，非常的现实。也就是当现实有需要，他们也不得不舍弃一部分人。出于对Harry的个人感情Merlin已经破例了，在Eggsy陷入更加不可自拔的境地之前他完全有责任提醒他规则是什么。不然他有可能会害死Kingsman全部的人。

不过最近他真的很忙。先是Valentine死后世界变得一片混乱，他们的人手一直没有补齐，现在一个叫Blue Crow的组织又异军突起。风格有些像原来的Valentine，他们一直怀疑是不是Valentine的余党。加上最近Kingsman内部也有些问题，整天使用着内网外网的Merlin察觉到了系统有些不对，看起来感觉像系统被黑客攻击了，实际又一点痕迹也找不到。Merlin忙的团团转，他后悔给了Eggsy一个星期的假期。哦和那样的Harry在一起的一周，当然是种假期。他现在只希望这周快点过去吧，他要踢着Eggsy的屁股赶他去任务。

周日最后的尾巴也要溜走了，Eggsy依依不舍但是任务再召唤。

“Merlin，我准备好了，给我任务吧。”

Merlin看起来就等着他这句呢，迫不及待地丢过来一堆的资料。Eggsy别有用心地挑了挑，选出了特别的一份，要不是Merlin太忙了他应该会注意到的，以前Eggsy从来不选择任务的顺序。

-

“你的任务是支援我。”

这是他偷偷决定的，Merlin并不知情。因为他知道Merlin一定不会赞同，他的计划是出色地执行任务，这样Merlin就也没什么可说的了。于是他特意挑了个简单的任务做开始。

今晚将会举行一场盛大的舞会，舞会上将会展出一颗名为森林之歌的祖母绿宝石。他已经得知这颗宝石虽然是真正的宝石，但是已经被秘密地植入了窃听装置。不就以后它就要被送给某国政要，他的任务就是将里面的装置替换成Kingsman的装置。

“那么我要做什么呢？”Harry看起来是很不习惯这身礼服，他一直折磨着那可怜的领结。

Eggsy走过去替他把领结扶正，镜子里的Harry完美极了，差一点就和原来一摸一样了。

“站直了，”Eggsy抚摸着他的背帮助他矫正着站姿。Harry的触感原来是这样的，手在划过腰后就停留在了那里。

“一会入场后我们要先跳几支舞，”Harry不确定Eggsy的手放在他腰上的意思，不过他很享受他这么做。

“我们...我们要一起跳舞？”Harry露出一个疑惑的神情，差点逗笑了Eggsy。

他把笑憋回去尽量一本正经地解释，“不是你和我，是我们各自找人跳舞。这样的舞会要是不做点什么就太惹人注目了，所以你过会挑点儿你觉得合得来的女士们，去邀请她们跳舞。”原来不是和Eggsy跳舞，Harry立刻卸下了原本紧张的心里，尽力忽略着脑海中呈现的和Eggsy跳舞的那副画面。

Eggsy牵着他的手，领着他在舞池里转圈，音乐很美好，他从来没有这么近距离地看过Eggsy......

“Harry？集中点。”Eggsy的声音唤回了他的注意力，他还以为Harry在担心自己会做不好。

“哦哦，可是我并不会跳舞。”

“没关系的，”他之前已经发现即使是Harry过去会而现在认为不会的东西，只要他开始做了，马上就能和原来一样熟练。“不用担心，这舞会也不是人人都精通跳舞的。”怕他不放心Eggsy又补上一句。

“之后的前半场宝石是不会展出的，那要过了午夜之后。我要在前半场结束任务，在我潜入之后你继续留在舞会内，在通讯中和我报告舞会的情况。”其实这是完全没有必要的，反而还增加了风险。Eggsy在潜入后就要完全集中在他所停留的范围内，以及宝石所在的范围。Harry的存在不仅起不了什么作用，一会潜入结束后Eggsy还得返回舞厅和他碰头。不利于撤退，让他暴露的可能性增加了。万一暴露了就麻烦了，他大概能带着Harry全身而退，只是少不了时候Merlin的一顿训，也许再加上永远不能让Harry回Kingsman。

他的确是有考虑到这些的，作为一个年轻的特工他也愿意赌一把，这也是很多年轻特工的通病，甚至连Harry年轻时也是这样的。哦可怜的Merlin，不知道他的头发是不是这样掉光的。

结果任务很快就完结了，Eggsy没有触发任何警报，他再次回到舞厅的时候也是干干净净完完整整的，在Harry看来连头发都没乱。

“女士们，我爸爸累了，不介意我们去休息一会吧。”Harry之前被一大群女人们围绕着，看起来已经被逗弄的不知所措了。

“来的真是太及时了，完成的怎样了？”刻意忽略着自己有些脸红的尴尬，Harry被围住的时候就不能向Eggsy汇报，他不想因为这个破坏了任务。

“完成了，接下来我们撤离吧。”Harry因为第一次完成任务显得很高兴，他们一起从大门走出去，之前要经过一个花园。

“那么，舞会怎样？”刚才有不少漂亮的女士，他猜Harry大概也玩的很开心吧。

“哦，我发现我其实还挺会跳舞的。”Harry低头笑着说，Eggsy尽量想当个绅士不去直勾勾地盯着他看，但是这样在月光下微笑的Harry真是太好看了。

“真是帮大忙了，因为其实......我并不是很会跳。”这句是实话，Eggsy虽然已经在特工这岗位上干的不错了，不过他依然还有很多事要学。

“啊跳舞其实不难的。”Harry向他伸出了手，他们正好停在了花园的中间。Eggsy听到自己心脏砰砰直跳，但是他接住了Harry的手。

真是像在做梦一样，Harry带着他在旋转，这里虽然已经听不到音乐了，Eggsy心中却充满了各种音符。

“我以前还来不及教你这个吗？”Harry就在他怀中，离他很近。他的眼睛在闪光，嘴唇看上去那么柔软......

“是啊，你还没来得及......”他话没有说完，Harry就看见那双绿眼睛落下泪来。

“嘘，不要哭。”Harry轻声哄着他，伸手抚摸他的脸，就是刚才眼泪掉落的地方。

Eggsy点点头握住落在自己脸上擦拭的手，一边将Harry拥紧了些。

-

他要向Merlin汇报！他还没有在回去交报告时这么高兴过。

“Merlin，这是报告。明天继续下一个任务。”他奇怪的是Merlin头都没回一下，一直不停地飞速在键盘上敲敲打打。

“任务暂时取消。”

“出什么事了吗？”这可真是不同寻常。

“就是没事才奇怪，我感觉好像有些不对，又查不出哪里不对。Eggsy，我已经安排好Harry的住处了，你带他过去吧。你的公寓也重新安排了，就在离Harry公寓一英里左右的地方。”不会太近让Harry发现，也不会太远让Eggsy看不见他。

“我可以和Harry一起住的，这样方便点。”这实在是没必要的安排，不过Merlin好像不允许他反驳的样子就赶他出去了。

刚才Merlin说Eggsy之前的任务全部取消，等待之后的命令。虽然他们短期内不能去Kingsman总部，不过Eggsy正好也想和Harry有刚多相处时间。

“Eggsy，能拜托你做些家务吗，我要去趟超市。”

“我去就行了，你要买什么？”Harry已经在这儿住了几天了，Eggsy一有空就会过来。他其实随时都有空，就是不想表现的那么明显。

“是个惊喜，今晚的晚餐我来做。”他淘气地眨眨眼，Eggsy真是好期待今晚。

他把衣服洗了，地扫了，把桌子擦了擦，然后门铃响了。

怎么这么快就回来了，Eggsy跑过去开门。

门口站的并不是Harry，是两位警察。

“先生们，请问我能帮你们什么吗？”

“请问这里是Brian•Perkin的住处吗？”Brian•Perkin是Harry失忆时使用的名字。

“我是他朋友，请问出了什么事吗？”

“Brian•Perkin被指控为一场谋杀案的嫌疑人。”

Eggsy震惊的说不出话来。


	4. Chapter 4

（四） 

被害人的名字是Richard•Faulkner，从警察口中Eggsy简短地得知案件发生于一个月前，凶器是一把水果刀，上面有Harry的指纹。

Eggsy很镇定地说Harry这些日子并不住在这里，他是代为打理房子，帮Harry收收信件什么的。

“好吧，要是你有他的消息，记得随时联系我们。”警察给了他一张卡片，上面有一个号码。

“乐意为您效劳，先生们。”

那两位警官走了以后他掏出手机赶紧给Harry打电话。

“嗨，Harry，你还在超市吗？”他听到那边有一些超市里的声音。

“我还在挑着呢，你已经等不及了吗。”今天人不多，Harry正站在一堆土豆前挑三拣四。

“唔，事实上......”Eggsy做出为难的声音，“我搞砸了，我把水管搞坏了，现在家里到处都是水。”

“哦天哪，Eggsy，你自己没事吧？”

“我没事，已经叫人来修了。不过今晚我们不能呆在哪儿了，要不，我带你出去吃吧。”

挂上电话，Eggsy拨通了Merlin的号码。

“你说什么？”魔法师听起来和他一样惊讶。

“具体的我不能问出更多了，而且我怕Harry突然回来。这里面一定有误会，不能把Harry交给警察，还是我们来查清楚的好。”他和Merlin说他先会去套套Harry的话，一会晚上他们要回Kingsman，恐怕这段时间Harry哪里都不能去了。

“好，但是先不要让他知道有警察来过。”

-

Eggsy带Harry来到一家很安静的餐馆，周围的光线并不是很亮，每桌上都有两三盏蜡烛灯。每桌都像单独存在茫茫大海中一样，互相看不见彼此，却能清楚地看到对面的人，非常适合谈话。

“我真是太笨手笨脚了，抱歉Harry，毁了你的安排。”Eggsy像是真的很抱歉一样，甚至在Harry手背上抚了抚。

“大概没人给你训练过如何做家务吧，这没什么的Eggsy。而且，不得不说，这儿真是棒极了，你是怎么发现这个地方的？”

“Kingsman手册上最佳前十推荐。”Eggsy降低音量，挤了挤眼睛。当然没有那种东西，这里是骑士们惯用的专门用来询问不能拷打的特殊对象的场地。Eggsy对带Harry来这里感到不舒服，不过当务之急他们也没有其他地方可去。

“我可以明天再给你做大餐，食材都在车里，希望Kingsman总部有厨房。”

“我们总是来了去的，不常在那停留。不过我想，基本的设备都有吧。真是叫人期待。”

“以前我给你做饭过吗？”

“有早餐，所以我才真的很期待明天。”主菜已经端上来了，Eggsy觉得差不多是时候转移话题了。

“说起来，Harry，我们没找到你之前你都是怎么过的？”Eggsy用一种随意聊天的方式询问着，但他明显看到Harry的眼神有了变化。

Harry知道Eggsy迟早会要这么问的，他所记得的过去并没有那么光彩，远远不足以配得上像是在聚光灯下一样的Eggsy。他很潦倒，过的不算好，他有点不想让Eggsy知道这些。

“我在一些地方工作，总是做不长。你知道我的体力不是很好，又没有什么特别技能可以去做一些高级的工作。”他模棱两可地说着。

“我一直很好奇，你是怎么回到英国的？”Eggsy仔细想了想，5个月前Harry到的英国，那时候他应该什么都不记得才对，难道是巧合？机票的确是Harry自己买的，选的也并不是廉价的打折机票。

对面的人开始变得有些困惑，Harry把刀叉放下，像是要正式和Eggsy谈谈的架势。

“Eggsy，有件事我并没有说实话。”这件事没有写在他的医疗报告上，不管是Eggsy还是Merlin没有人知道他的另一个问题。

“有时候......”Harry吞咽了一下，似乎在组织着什么艰难的回答。”有时候我会突然记不得前一段时间发生了什么。不是和之前的记忆全部都消失那样，每隔一段时间我就会在不同的地方醒来，不记得自己是怎么到这个地方来的，也不记得做过了什么。”

“Harry，你应该告诉我们的。”

“是的是的，但是，最近我已经很久都没这样了。我想是不是由于我的失忆症慢慢变好了，是不是我就要恢复以前的记忆了？”Harry困惑地说着，但是随着对从前记忆的向往，他眼里又慢慢亮起了希望。

Eggsy听了心里很复杂，他想Harry这种情况是不可能因为失忆就改变性格的。本质上他还是那个Harry，所以他不可能杀人。但是如果是间隔性地记忆断片，记不得自己做过了什么，那可就麻烦了。难道Harry真的犯下了那可怕的罪行？他按耐不住想要马上回去，看看Merlin所能找到的关于这个案子的所有信息。他默默地把这一切都实时传送给Merlin，目前为止他还没从音频里得到Merlin的任何回复。他还需要继续询问。

“对不起，让你经历了那些可怕的事。”Eggsy尽力摈弃自己对于Harry的个人感情，把注意力集中在Harry话中的线索里。

“这没什么，反正我也不知道从前我过的是什么样的生活，就现在而言，我适应的还算不错。”他轻松地说，能遇到Eggsy这本身就足以抵过他之前遭遇的所有痛苦了。

“我做过很多工作。”Eggsy还想问他都做了些什么工作，Harry在他问之前就自己说了起来。

“都是些杂活，我发现我还挺擅长整理归纳的。于是我大部分工作都是给人收收屋子，或是做做园丁什么的。”

“上次找你麻烦的那些人，他们都是谁？”

“不太友好的邻里，我住的地方有些奇怪的人。也许是我在什么时候惹到他们了，那些人总是来找我的麻烦。”Eggsy想起那天要是他不在，Harry可能就要挨揍了，他怒火中烧，觉得只揍他们一顿真的是太划算了。

“Eggsy，Eggsy，告诉我，我是不是不用在回去了？我是不是永远都不会再回到那里了？”他突然崩溃一样握住Eggsy的手，Eggsy明显感觉到了Harry的颤抖。那双眼睛里有恐惧，还有对Eggsy的期待。

“Harry，你哪里都不会去了，你会和我在一起，永远。”他坚定地回握Harry，看着他眼里的希望扩大成了笑意。

-

“Harry睡了？我需要你过来一下。”看着Harry睡着，Eggsy百感交集，他想陪在Harry身边，让他早上起来一睁眼就能看到自己。不过他更急需知道Merlin发现了什么。

“这是案子的全部经过。”Merlin递给他一份报告。

案子很简单，Richard•Faulkner是个银行家，那天早上他被家里的女仆发现躺在血泊中。尸检结果毫无悬念，他被一把水果刀割喉，手法十分专业。现场没有挣扎痕迹，也没有财物丢失。刀柄上除了他自己的指纹，还有Harry的指纹。Harry在入境英国是留下了指纹，此前他持有的是美国护照。

房间没有被入侵的痕迹，看起来凶手和被害人认识。Eggsy找不到Faulkner和Harry的关系，Harry的指纹是怎么跑到那柄刀上去的？

Merlin和他都有这个疑惑，是不是Harry记忆断片的时候做的这件事？无论是不是这样，他们都很清楚那并不是Harry的本意。

第二天Eggsy在纷杂破碎的梦中醒来，对Harry的调查今天还将继续。

“你认识Richard•Faulkner吗？”他想了想直接这么问了。”Eggsy你在做什么？”Merlin在另一边抗议，这真是毫无技巧的问话。

Harry看起来没有什么特别值得注意的反应，他就是一愣然后说：”是我之前的雇主，他怎么了？”

“雇主？”

“我在他那修剪花园来着，每周去一次。那真是个不错的街区，这活儿挺轻松的。”Eggsy坐在厨房里看Harry忙来忙去。

“然后莫名其妙地我就被辞了，大概Faulkner先生不喜欢我的修剪风格吧。”

“你是什么时候被辞的？”

“大概，一个月前？”Harry拍碎了一个土豆，有一点土豆渣蹦到了他眼镜上。

“你有没有注意到什么不同寻常的事？”

“怎么了？发生了什么事吗？”

“Faulkner先生被谋杀了。”Eggsy不能透露更多的细节给Harry，他要先观察他的反应。

“天哪，谋杀？我很抱歉听到这个，Melody应该很伤心吧。”Harry完全被震惊了，他放下手边的活专注地看着Eggsy。

“Melody是谁？”

“她大概是Faulkner先生的女友？他们很亲密来着。”

“你最后一次看到她是什么时候？”Eggsy意识里觉得有一些什么联系，他试图把那些拼凑起来。

“7号好像是，就是我被辞的那天早上。我通常很早就过去了，没到中午就能干完活。那天我难得这么早就见到Melody，然后她就告诉我以后我都不用来了。”

“Melody•Rhys，是Faulkner的助理。奇怪，这报告里没有提到她那天有在场。”Merlin说，他又翻了翻那几张纸，上面很明确地表明Faulkner的宅邸里没有来自Rhys小姐的任何痕迹。

Harry是被陷害的。

Eggsy只庆幸了一小会，看来他接下来要做什么已经很明确了。

“好啦，土豆已经都在烤箱里了。”Harry对他挥挥手套。

-

Merlin谢绝了Harry的邀请，对Kingsman内部系统的排查还没有结束，他又要调查Harry的事，所有的一切都让他忙得团团转。

一半骑士都已经召回，他们最近的任务十分的不顺利。Kingsman任务成功率向来高达95%以上，从前几周开始不停地向下降，这几天甚至到了78%，这真是前所未有。Merlin觉得有什么事要发生了，在没搞清楚究竟是什么之前他不能让特工们去冒险了。也许是来个全面大整改的时候了。

他想是不是在经历过V-Day之后全世界的反派们的科技水准都一夜间提高了，Valentine真是个祸害。

他重新整理了Harry的档案，在”死亡”这变灰了的单词后面再次安排了时间线。

最远的那个时间点是当地医院发现Harry的时间，期间是他的医疗报告。之后是Harry的工作记录，他的工作记录很零散，大概是做了不少黑工。有一家企业给他过一份管理阶级的职位，这是他那段时间所获得的最高级别的工作。那家公司也为他提供了护照的申请。那只是个普通的进出口公司，Merlin没有在那查到什么不同寻常的疑点。Harry在那干了不长也不短，很快他就辞职了。记录显示是他自己提交的辞职报告，理由是感觉自己不能胜任。之后没多久，他回到英国来了。

到达英国之后，除了入境记录和警局备案，Merlin没有再查到关于Harry的任何记录。

在Eggsy庆幸人不是Harry杀的同时Merlin没有完全松一口气，他想的更远，担心的更多。如果那位神秘的Melody•Rhys如Harry所说是被害人的女友，这说不定只是普通的情杀或个人纠纷。如果不是呢？银行家被杀，犯罪动机通常都会牵扯到许多利益。Harry在里面扮演什么角色？一个替罪羊？

Merlin还有很多疑问，以前Harry总是说他喜欢疑神疑鬼，Merlin反驳他说这是因为他要考虑特工们的安全问题。很多时候他们能够度过紧急关头靠的有两点，一是万全的准备，二是Merlin的直觉。在那些危机的几秒内，Merlin的判断从未出错过。他说那才不是直觉，他从不靠直觉办事。因为他不相信运气。

很多特工就像是消耗品一样，他们不得不在某些时候被消耗掉。这是Merlin不愿意看到的，他有原则，但是他也希望Kingsman内部能更有人情味，这个组织不该是一部运转的机器。

所以他在Eggsy带Harry回来的时候放任他这么做了。虽然按标准程序来说，即使找回了Harry也不该让他知道关于Kingsman的任何事。

扫了眼日期，从警方的记录里来看这件案子早在一月前就有记录了，然而当时并未作出任何对此案件的调查，为什么现在才有人开始搜查Harry？

Merlin调出了Faulkner的详细尸检报告，他只看了一眼就像冻住了一样。

手术台上的尸体安静地躺着，这个平淡无奇的男人没有任何地方值得Merlin好奇，除了他脖子上那倒干净利落的致命伤。

而Merlin看过好几次了，他清楚地记得，那种伤痕就是Harry的手笔。

这的确是Harry干的。


	5. Chapter 5

（五）

他们从警报声中惊醒。

Eggsy快速地穿戴完毕拿上武器，他有做过紧急训练，来应对这种情况，但说实话这是他第一次经历真实的警报。他其实说不准这到底是又一次训练，还是Kingsman内部真的出问题了。

以最快的速度赶到Harry房间，他恐怕会收到惊吓吧，不过Eggsy有一瞬间会以为他甚至在警报中都不会醒来。有一次他想给Harry做夜间训练，他和Harry说好这会是一次提前告知的偷袭，Harry需要做的就是在Eggsy溜进他房间时发现他。这很简单，Eggsy不指望 Harry会真的在第一时间内就发现他，他甚至在进门时弄出了点动静。床上Harry睡的沉沉的，Eggsy还听见了点鼾声。他站在Harry床头敲了敲木头，Harry连翻身都没有。最后Eggsy用差点引起夜间警报的音量都没喊醒他。

揣着枪跑到门口Eggsy看到Harry已经站在那儿了，脸上满是惊慌失措。看来警报的音量还是足够把Harry从睡梦中拉出来的。

“这是怎么了？”Harry已经穿戴完毕，脖子上围着一条厚厚的围巾。

“有麻烦了，虽然不清楚是不是演戏。”Kingsman已经很久没有过夜间紧急训练了，最近以Merlin的忙碌程度来说，似乎也不太可能。

迅速地赶到门口集中，他们站在那里等待命令。Eggsy出了全神戒备外还分出一点空间来思考如果出了各种意外要将Harry转移至何处。Harry站在他身边，看起来没有以前那么高大，他试图把自己藏在不让人注意到的地方，好像还有点想要扯Eggsy袖口。

“Kingsman全员注意了。”音频里传来Merlin的声音，从刚开始他就并不在平常在的监控室内。

“B级警戒，请迅速撤离至预定岗位。”Kingsman历史上还从未有过E级以上的境界，唯一的几次来自厨房的误报。

“出了什么事了？”Eggsy把Harry带上车，一旦发生B级警戒，Eggsy就得赶往他的预定安全屋。

“我们要撤离去安全屋。”一路上Harry好几次想开口问详细情况，每次都没Eggsy凝重的神情憋了回去。

A级警报意味着总部被入侵，如果真有那种时刻的到来，他们第一时间要做的是销毁所有资料再进行撤离。B级警报，需要他们全部人员暂停所有任务，大部分人在各个部门警戒，少部分人撤离去安全屋等待下一步的命令。Eggsy十分信任Merlin，但这情况真的是从未发生过。Kingsman的系统被入侵了。Merlin发现系统内部的一些文件被查看过，由于只是很少一部分，让他之前都没有发现。这次的入侵十分的奇怪，入侵者并不像是破门而入强行撬开他们的系统的，有人拿着钥匙，一个个打开了那些加密文件。

安排Harry休息之后，Eggsy彻夜未眠，全神贯注地注意着一切可能来自Merlin的命令。

-

“Eggsy，我们什么时候回去？”几天过去了，Harry没有收到来自Merlin的任何声音。

“暂时不回去了，只是一些小问题而已。”安全屋离总部很远，里面储备万全，甚至有一个小型的武器库。为了Harry的安全着想，Eggsy并没有告诉他这些。

“可是那不是B级警戒么，不是应该发生了很严重的事？有来自Merlin的消息吗？”  
“Merlin说我们可以不用回去，他做整改还需要一段时间，但基本不会有什么意外了。”Eggsy对系统做不了任何贡献，那是属于魔法师的领域。他被告知可以自由活动，于是他决定去查查Harry的案子。

“Harry，你这几天都不要出门。”他想着要用什么理由来搪塞他，不能直接告诉他警察正在寻找他，也不能说这是来自Merlin的特别命令。

“不是说没有意外了吗......”他小声地嘟囔着，不过还是点点头。Eggsy忍住伸手摸摸Harry脑袋的冲动，现在的Harry似乎没有好好梳头的习惯，不出门的话他整个脑袋都是毛茸茸的乱发。

Eggsy在警局里有一个假身份，来自另一个辖区的跨区调员。这个身份可以让他自由地出入警局，查看证物以及部分档案。他首先查看了那把凶器水果刀，上面的确是Harry的指纹。不过他发现了一个问题。就他的调查来看已经死去的Faulkner先生他从来不碰任何家务，洗衣做饭不必说肯定不是自己动手，他连一杯饮料都要按铃让女仆拿来。自从事业有成以来就一直有着傲慢这一个毛病，不是说傲慢的有钱人不会亲自用水果刀，Faulkner的确是不喜欢自己动手做事的人。水果刀上只有Faulkner和Harry的指纹，并没有任何一点来自女仆和厨师的痕迹。其次，那些指纹整整齐齐的，简直就像对着那些位置印上去的一样。Eggsy想象了一下，虽然是常人会握着刀的位置没错，但姿势怎样都有些扭曲。也许印指纹上去的人没有十分专业，或者他的时间并不充足。

这些不足以当做Harry开脱的证据，不过足够让Eggsy更加确信Harry并非杀害Faulkner的凶手。

案发现场还被封锁着，他并没有足够的理由申请前去查看。Eggsy在警局里转悠着，思考是否还有别的可能性。他也不能直接去查看Faulkner的尸体，他的权限太少了，Eggsy开始考虑是否有偷偷溜进去的可能，档案室或停尸房。

一边四处观察着一边不引人注意地慢慢往档案室那边靠近，Eggsy看到门口那边走进来几个人。看起来和警局格格不入，却没有人觉得有什么不对。Eggsy余光扫过一样熟悉的东西，其中一人拿着那什么东西给这个局子的法医看，然后他们就去停尸房那边了。Eggsy的直觉告诉他也许有办法了。

“你这臭小子看着点路！”他也不想碰这肥胖的身体，不过胖子比较迟钝。在他们出来之后，Eggsy根据那样东西的大小形状来判断，其他成员也有同样的东西，Eggsy在那个胖子口袋里看到轮廓了。

他一面低头道歉一边向后退，手里捏着一个金属的东西。那些人也不知道是什么来头，他明明是伪装成警察来着，却被人威胁了。Eggsy转到角落里一看，一个徽章躺在他手里，是一只蓝色的鸟。他觉得好像有点眼熟，像是在什么地方看见过。把这东西放进口袋里，为了不让人起疑心，Eggsy决定明天再来调查。

其实他应该再等几天的，不过他忍不住了。遇到和Harry相关的事他总是有些冲动，这也怪不得他。虽然还没得到什么确实的证据，不过这足以让他心情大好了。回去后还有Harry给他准备的晚餐！这简直就像......他不好意思再想想去，却不有自主控制不住自己的思想。

这难道不像妻子做好晚饭等待着忙碌一天的丈夫归来吗？

这段时间他一直都和Harry住在一起，除了之前白天任务需要，他几乎都没离开过Harry。寂静的傍晚这条路很少有人经过，Eggsy开着车，之前因为忙碌而无暇躁动的心开始悸动起来。他不曾和Harry有过那么近的距离，是不是意味着他可以再靠近一些？近的几乎没有缝隙？他能那么做吗？会不会看起来有些趁人之危，他一想到Harry对他那种无保留的信任眼神，他几乎又要羞愧起来了。

一路上的胡思乱想让他进门时有些尴尬，好在Harry什么都没看出来。他穿着围裙，头发还是早上那副乱蓬蓬的样子。

“今天辛苦吗？”Harry帮他把外套脱下来挂好，虽然Eggsy脸上雀跃的神情让他知道今天一定发生了什么好事。

“事情进行的很顺利，你呢，一天都在做什么？”一种浓浓暖意在Eggsy心头铺开，Harry在室内光下温柔而美好。

“看看报纸，做做饭啊，你又不让我出去。”他故作生气一样抿起嘴，但Eggsy从他眼睛里看到了笑意。

晚餐可口极了，之后他们聊了会天。Eggsy想要明天早一点去警局，他收拾完碗碟打算去睡觉了。

他靠在床头没关灯，他在脑海里演练明天可能发生的事件。也许停尸房里也找不到线索，那时候他该怎么做？他要做什么才能洗清Harry的嫌疑？把那枚徽章拿出来，那只鸟的眼睛没有眼珠子，Eggsy真的觉得很眼熟，到底是在什么地方看见过？他排查记忆里去过的场景，看见过的东西，结果一无所获。好吧，看来这大概是他的错觉了。

就在他打算关灯躺下的时候，门被小声地敲了敲，他条件反射地从枕头下摸出手枪。

打开门，是Harry。”我想你应该还没有睡着。”Harry显然是知道他明天要早起，他手里端着一杯巧克力热奶。Eggsy请他进来，两个人一起坐在床边。

“Eggsy，”在几句聊天之后Harry低垂了双眼，”明天我能出去下吗？就在不远的地方逛逛，那天我们来的时候我看到前面有座小花园。”快一周了Harry一步都没踏出门过，Eggsy连这屋的院子都不让他去，他快憋的受不了了。

“抱歉让你觉得无聊了，但是恐怕还不行。”他不想看Harry失望的样子，那睫毛颤了颤，喉咙里似乎有什么话想要说。

“你说一切都顺利的，什么时候才能回去呢？”他吸了口气，把原来想说的话吞回去。

“Harry，很快了，我说不上一个具体的日子，不过大概就这几天吧。”Eggsy抚摸着Harry的手臂想要安抚他，却被Harry一下拉住双手。

“Eggsy你得告诉我到底出了什么事。”他变得急切，呼吸加快。

“B级警报是有人入侵了吗，我在手则上看到了一些。那天Kingsman到底为什么响警报？我为什么不能出门！每天你离开后我都躲在窗帘后面，这里很偏僻一个人都没有！Eggsy我很害怕，你的眼神告诉我你有对我隐瞒了什么。Kingsman到处都有人盯着我，外面也是。我住的那个公寓外有警察在徘徊，他们也在盯着我。”Harry的情绪很激动，Eggsy无法将他打断。

“你为什么那样看我，是我以前做过不好的事吗？这是什么惩罚吗？我已经不是以前那样了，我可以改的，求你不要这样。”他像是恳求一样握住Eggsy双肩，他明显感觉到了Harry身体的颤抖。

“Harry，我不是......”他安慰的话还没说出口，就被Harry的吻给堵住了。

Harry在吻他。

Harry在吻他？

Harry在吻他！

Eggsy的脑子要爆炸了，他一动也不敢动。嘴唇上柔软的触感告诉他这一切都是真实发生的！他急切地回吻起来，Harry尝起来就和他想象的一样。Eggsy几乎要融化在了Harry嘴里，那灵巧的舌和他相互捕捉着对方，刺激着他的血液流向别的地方。他硬了。

被Harry吻硬他一点也觉得羞耻，一吻结束后Harry退开了些看着他，嘴唇红肿而湿润。他为什么没有早点这么做？Eggsy为眼前的景象而心潮澎湃，他抑制不住兴奋按住Harry的后脑将他拖进下一个吻里。他使劲允吸着Harry的嘴唇，就像害怕Harry再次消失一样。Harry安静地被揽在他怀里回应着Eggsy，双眼紧闭但是毫不退让。Eggsy只犹豫了一秒该不该继续下去，他感觉到了Harry的手抚摸着他的大腿。他将Harry一把带上床躺平了，从嘴唇热切地吻到脖子和锁骨，双手在Harry胸口揉捏。他把Harry的睡衣扯开，不顾扣子抗议着被崩开。这就是他日思夜想的身体，Eggsy狂热地啃咬着那里的皮肤，很快Harry胸口就变得一片通红。Harry全程没有任何反抗，甚至鼓励Eggsy快点脱下他的裤子。

他让Harry保持着睡衣半挂的样子，慢慢退下了他的裤子。丝绸划过了那修长的双腿，Eggsy想他无数次梦想过的那样捏住Harry的脚踝吻着他的小腿。内裤之下已经有了动静，Eggsy低头面对着那里的凸起。Harry像是羞愧一般地别过头去，惹的Eggsy发出一声轻笑。他低下头去，将柔软的嘴唇贴在那凸起上面，Eggsy深吸了一口Harry的味道然后用嘴唇隔着内裤勾勒Harry的形状。他把手伸进后面，挤压着Harry富有弹性而又肌肉紧致的屁股，简直让他爱不释手。他已经硬的不行了，但他贪图Harry肉体的触感以及被碰触是做出的反应。他的腰就随着Eggsy嘴唇的动作起伏着，这远远不够，他还想要更多。

最后Eggsy终于脱掉了那该死的内裤，他把那湿乎乎的布料随意一丢，眼前Harry的阴茎已经直愣愣地硬了起来。当他把Harry的火热吞进口中的时候明显感觉到了Harry整个身体紧绷了起来伴随着一声压抑了好久的呻吟。他甚至没给Harry缓冲的时间，急速地吞吐了起来。Harry就像海浪一样起伏了起来，最后他受不了一样弓起身半坐起来。Eggsy抬头看他，Harry喘着气双颊绯红。体贴地在他腰后面垫上几个枕头，Harry自上而下看着他，这个年轻人明亮的眼神里满是自己的倒影，Harry忍不住抚摸着他的脸颊，而Eggsy顺着他的抚摸靠在了他手上。

这屋子还真是设备齐全，Eggsy在床头找到了润滑剂和套子。

“Harry，你准备好了吗。”他能感觉到Eggsy的手指在他的入口处打转，触感冰凉，那应该是润滑剂。

“你做爱时都那么多废话吗。”Harry笑着接过那管润滑剂，他注意到了Eggsy一直在忍耐着，年轻人像铁棍一样的勃起一直得不到照顾。他坐起来将Eggsy推倒，他们变换了位置。Eggsy还来不及说什么，Harry就把他吞了下去。Harry的口腔柔软极了，那舌头极其灵活像是有生命一样，Eggsy差点就这么被直接吸了出来。

Harry把他吐出来，挤了些润滑剂在他手上。Eggsy震惊地看着接下来发生的事，Harry跨坐在他身上，手指向自己下方伸去。

“啊......”他发出不适的一个呻吟，努力地开发着自己。Eggsy看着那些细长的手指在Harry体内进进出出，穴口甚至被翻出一点粉红色。Harry觉得已经准备好了，他扶着Eggsy的阴茎慢慢坐下。身体被破开的感觉一直顺着他脊椎向大脑流窜。由于他的表情Eggsy并不敢乱动，他看着Harry咬牙坐到底，又慢慢地向上滑动。火热紧致的触感要逼疯他了，他差点就捏着Harry的肩膀大干特干了起来。

一会后他熟悉了这感觉，借着润滑剂毫无阻碍地上下滑动了起来。Eggsy顺着他向下的时候往上一顶，Harry在喘息中透露着呻吟让他兴奋极了。

“Eggsy...啊......”他用Eggsy的阴茎操着自己，双手在后面撑着自己。Eggsy仰望着Harry，他从来都仰望着Harry，做梦也没想过他竟然能在这种情况下看到这幅摸样的Harry。他充满韧性的身体向后仰着，胸前挺立着两颗殷红，眼神却紧紧地追随着Eggsy。他忍不住跟用力地往上顶，双手捏住了Harry的臀部。

“......啊，Eggsy，唔...好烫......”他低头和他额头相抵，那双湿润的眼睛满是抑制不住的情欲。

“你会离开吗？你会丢下我吗？”他捧住Eggsy的脸，带着一种破碎的神情问他。

“不，不会的Harry，你在哪我就在哪。”

“告诉我，到底发生了什么，不要让我害怕。”Harry的声音颤抖着，Eggsy告诉了他一切，Kingsman一直被不知何人入侵着，谋杀案，警察在寻找他，他被栽赃，Eggsy有多爱他......所有的一切。

“我不会让你出任何事的，Harry，相信我。”

-

“牛奶都冷了。”Eggsy之前还一口都没喝。

“没关系。”他拿过杯子一口气喝干，室内暖烘烘的，Harry在他的怀里，他觉得这杯牛奶简直是世界上最美味的东西。

喝完牛奶后他昏昏沉沉地想睡觉了，Harry在他视线里模模糊糊地对他微笑。在他意识最后沉入黑暗中的那一刻，他似乎想起了他在哪里见过那枚蓝色小鸟了。在第一次见到Harry的时候，过来找他茬的流氓中有人戴着这个徽章。还有Harry带来Kingsman的小盒子里，他的那些随身物品中，也有这个小徽章。

-

Eggsy真像一块宝石一样对他极具吸引力，Harry坐在床边穿衣，一边忍不住回头看熟睡中的Eggsy。

但是这宝石从未给他带来光明，他只有短暂的愉悦。谁也不能给Brian•Perkin带来光明。他就出生在黑暗里，没有名字，没有过去，只有他自己。

打好领带，他的神情既不是以前那个Harry，也不是Eggsy找回的那个软弱的Harry。他带着一种无人见过的神情最后看了一眼Eggsy。Brian无法不承认这几周Eggsy带给他的快乐，想到那些他弯起了嘴角。这个男孩还以为自己隐藏的很好，而他从一开始就注意到了Eggsy看他的眼神。

他不知道Harry•Hart会不会难过，他只知道Brian•Perkin想这么做，也必须这么做。小朋友，游戏要结束了，他已经从Eggsy那里得到足够多的情报了。这个男孩在药力的控制下沉沉地睡着，要好几小时才会醒过来。那时候世界上早已经没有Harry•Hart了。

他不承认的是心里那强烈的抱歉感，由于这个他差点在离开时伸手再次抚摸Eggsy的头发。床上Eggsy躺在那儿的场景还直愣愣地印在他的虹膜上，让他觉得眼睛疼。

他大步地向前走到车库那里，开走了Eggsy的车。Melody那个婊子竟然敢背叛他，Brian的脸上露出一个嫌恶的表情。

上一次背叛他的人全都躺在了六尺之下，四分五裂地。想到这儿，他嘴角勾起一个愉悦的微笑。他看看后视镜里的自己，正是最佳状态。

“无论如何，‘王座’我要定了。”

他对着镜子里的自己咧开了嘴。

 

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

（六）

他醒过来的时候在一间破破烂烂的小仓库里，那里都是些像他那样的人——没有身份的人。他们谁也不是，这也意味着他们可以是任何人。后来他时常衡量，到底是最初的日子过得比较糟糕还是现在的日子，得出的结论是各有各的糟糕。

仓库里黑乎乎的，只有一小盏昏暗的破灯，连灯罩都没有。他观察着一切，不敢贸然行动。每个中午和夜晚都有人送来简陋的饭菜，通常只是几个面包，用来保证他们不会饿死。Brian看到来分发口粮的人，他们武装完备，带着面罩，看不出是些什么人。在闲下来的时候他们也不被允许做任何事，稍有些响动便会被威胁。前一段时间起的冲突让剩下的人彻底变得安静了。

他们中大胆的那群人尝试夺取控制权，下场很悲惨，还连带了其他人。他们被吊起来，就在边上一个Brian从来没注意到的锅炉上面。锅炉开启了，那些人还都活着，他们被一点一点活生生地烤干了。整个房间热的像是地狱，早上开始就不再提供食物和饮水，他们各自缩在自己的角落，衣服都被烤出来的汗紧紧黏在身上。炎热之下没有人交谈，只有隐隐约约的痛苦的呻吟，逐渐变大变得更加扭曲。Brian觉得大脑像是针扎一样疼了起来，他把头埋在双臂间，呻吟声要把他逼疯了。他严重脱水，几小时后大脑变得钝痛，他想那些人怎么不快点死了，或者他自己为什么还要活着。

疼痛达到顶峰的时候让他浑身都差点痉挛起来，之后逐渐减轻却又在他差点就觉得结束了的时候加重。他宁可一直疼下去，不要给他一个能够放松的幻想。

天哪！真是太疼了！疼的他一直揪头发。拜托那些人赶快去死吧！都是他们的错！

之后没有人再敢有意见，他们都沉默着在狭小的空间里生活着，以为这就是永远了。Brian摸着额头上那道伤疤，通常疼痛都以这里为中心。他尝试过回忆他以前的生活，毕竟这里除了时间什么都没有。大脑没有给他任何回应，他连一点点片影都想不起来。

拜托，有点幻觉都好。他无望地祈祷着。

又不知过了多久，他们猛然间察觉一个更加糟糕的问题。每日两餐的供给只有一餐了，同时饮水也减少了。不安里又多了点躁动，不过很快又平息了。上次挑战他们的那波人的尸体还挂在那里，在微弱的灯光下谁也不敢直视干尸们可怖的面孔。刚结束一轮的疼痛Brian坐在自己的地方啃着手里的面包，他只是迟钝地觉得饿，他已经没有多余的力气去想供给减少这件事究竟有什么意义。可并不是所有人都像他那样。这批人里什么年龄的都有，有比Brian年纪更大的，也有许多年轻人。直到有一天，食物的数量开始比他们的人数要少，问题才真正显现了。

由于头疼占据着他全部的注意力，饥饿反倒不那么明显了。但他显然没考虑到对其他人的影响。自从食物不再是一对一分配之后，警卫每次都把装着面包的框丢进来，让他们来抢。Brian的毯子离门口比较近，基本上他都能抢到他需要的那份食物。时间一长，场面就变得混乱了，为了食物和水，他们在浑浊的空气里互相厮打着。一些年轻人以为像Brian这样的人看起来很好欺负，他被抢过几次食物，意料之外的是竟然没有人成功过。他虽然也伤痕累累，感觉不出活在这儿能有什么希望，但也实在不想这么不明不白地死去。大概是夜晚的时候，他缩在那里抱紧自己，地板上很凉。今天挨拳头的地方很疼，不过没有一处比得上头疼。他咬着手指忍耐着。

黑暗中有一双手悄悄摸上他的腿，他抖了一下，以为是自己的错觉。很快从大腿慢慢往上抚摸着的几双手就让他彻底惊醒了。一声呼叫还来不及发出，嘴就被捂住了。这种事在这里并不罕见，人们有欲望需要发泄，几乎所有人都默许了这一行为。他们彼此没有人认识，只要不发生在自己身上，他们都默默地转过了头。

还是那同一拨人，之前抢过Brian的食物，没有得逞。他们以为趁着所有人都睡觉的时候突袭他会比较成功，因为在这个点钟没有人敢闹的太厉害。

他们把Brian拖到角落里，他一面挣扎着一边慌乱地呼吸着，好像要溺水了似的。直到有人捏住了他的屁股，他才夸张地往前上一弹挣脱开了束缚。然而这并未持续几秒，三四道影子围了上来将他圈住。他不知道自己英俊的面孔在这些人里算得上显眼，到今天才被真的动手已经算是奇迹了。其实他眼睛里有些让人惧怕的东西，在这黑暗的地方里看起来有危险的味道，人们在潜意识里敏感地察觉到他并非好惹的对象。一直都有人想这么做，但一两个人肯定不能得手。他们最开始以为他也许只是虚张声势而已，Brian自己不知道，他那看起来柔和的面庞，还有神秘的眼神，与周围的人格格不入。几次抢夺食物失败后，他们觉得奇怪。这个男人并没有什么力气，意志倒是很坚定，他们没能从他这儿拿走任何东西。

不过是每次都挣扎地厉害罢了，如果人多点他就没办法了。

有人将他翻过去按在墙上，Brian的脸被粗糙的墙面磨破了。双手被人在身后用衣物困住，他感觉仿佛身体各处都响起了警报一般的疼痛。

“看你还能挣扎多久。”耳朵边传来潮湿暧昧的声音，让他觉得恶心。臀部再一次被掐住，这一次他无处可逃。

“唔......”他们用一种色情的方式揉捏着他的屁股，另一些手开始解他的裤腰带。

不......

他不能被做这种事！

他们还以为Brian已经接受了这种现实，他安静了几秒钟，虽然有些无趣，他们原本还期待他能多挣扎一会。

一双手滑进他的衣服捏上他乳头的时候，好像突然按到了某种开关，Brian又强烈地扭动了起来，比之前更加激烈。

他不能在这里被做这种事！他不能！为什么不能？他还有什么是可以失去的吗？为什么不让日子好过一点？甚至他可以加入他们，也许还能得到一些照顾。

不行！他不知道为什么，但是他不能在这里被人上。他还要回去，他还要回......

“Fuck！他妈的敢咬我！”他用上了他所有的武器，拳头和牙齿，他能想象到的一切。

“按住了！”他们已经不能再将他按在墙上了，Brian和那些人凌乱地扭打在一起。拳头撞击肉体的声音此起彼伏，说不清是谁在挨打。

混乱持续了好一会，直到一声清脆的“咔嚓”声终结了一切。

第二天人们醒来，发现地面上多了一具尸体。而Brian就靠在昨夜他们侵犯他的那堵墙边坐着，右半边脸上血淋淋的，身体露出的那些地方满是淤青。

过了一会，警卫们进来了。他们像是没有看见边上的Brian一样拖走了尸体。从这天起，他们知道了两件事。

不要去惹Brian。

以及在这里是可以杀人的。

-

早晨Eggsy在朦胧间醒来，心中充满了不可言喻的幸福，他伸手去够身边的Harry。然而他身边空荡荡的，Harry并没有在那里。

揉揉眼睛Eggsy坐了起来，Harry确实不在，房间里别的地方也没有Harry的身影。朦胧间他认为Harry可能是去做早饭了吧，他打了个哈欠躺了回去。早晨7点外面阳光灿烂，偶尔传来几声鸟叫，Eggsy觉得再睡一会也没什么不可以的。

等等，早上7点？

这个时间Harry应该是绝对醒不过来的才对。他猛地坐了起来往四处看了看，Harry的睡衣昨天和他的一起散乱地被丢在床尾。他想了想，像是有种预感似的走到衣柜边上。衣柜里空空如也，Harry的外套长裤以及鞋子全都不见了。

“Harry？你在哪？”他跑出去挨个房间查看，直到连小花园都看过了，Harry是真的不在这儿了。

难道他真的觉得憋不住在家，自己一个人跑到外面去了？这个地方虽然很偏僻，但任不能保证会出什么事。Eggsy觉得有一团很大的漩涡要把他吸了进去，而那危险的吸引力来自Harry。

昨夜他最后睡着时想到的那些片段再次浮现在他的脑海里，那只小鸟。

他跑回房间，到处乱翻。Harry的随身物品只有几件衣物和一个盒子而已，很容易随手就带在身边。那晚警报响起，Harry已经穿戴整齐并拿着那个小包了。

果然Eggsy在衣柜的角落里找到了那个包，盒子依然在里面。他打开一看，盒子里原来还有几张纸，现在只剩下那枚徽章。

一只金属小鸟静静地躺在他手心里，那是一只乌鸦，蓝色的乌鸦。

“Blue Crow。”他想起Merlin前段时间说过的那个组织。根据地尚且不明，成员及作风也很不稳定，看起来像是新兴的组织。不过Merlin差不多能确定他们的老窝是在美国了，之前一直派Roxy和Percival前去调查。

的确这个月Eggsy都没有收到他的好友Roxy的任何消息，他认为他们的Lancelot应该是忙不过来了。

Eggsy焦虑地在房间里转了几圈，尝试让自己冷静下来。

这种情况应该怎么做？想想Merlin是怎样教他的。对了，Merlin。他应该先和Merlin联系。

他打开通讯设备，里面只有一片杂音。这是怎么回事？他试了又试，音频怎样都不能连接。他想打电话，走到床边发现电话线被切断了，他的手机也不见了。

在口袋里摸了摸，不见的不仅是手机。他立刻再次跑出去，一直到车库那边。门已经被打开了，车库里空荡荡的，他的车不见了。

这该死见鬼的到底是怎么一回事？

还好他的钱包还在，以最快的速度穿好衣服，Eggsy跑到马路上拦了一辆出租车。

坐在车里他的大脑乱成一团，即使他已经是一名非常优秀的特工了，可他任有弱点。

车速已经快的不能再快，他除了等待到达目的地外别无选择。一些可疑的画面在他脑海里反复重播。

Harry为什么会有那枚徽章？他在美国过的生活真的如他所说吗？如果是这样，他怎么会买得起头等舱的机票？他的美国护照又是哪里来的？疑问实在是太多了。

他又想起，好几次Eggsy以为Harry在自己房间里，结果在Kingsman内部的其他地方发现他。他究竟在哪乱转什么？Merlin说过他不该把Harry带回来，难道真的做错了？那天晚上，训练有加的Eggsy以他最快的速度穿好了衣服去找Harry，而Harry却已经站在了门口。不仅如此，他身上的衣服早就穿戴完毕，甚至连他那条灰色的围巾都好好地戴上了。就像他根本没有睡下一样。

从开始的担心，Eggsy渐渐怀疑起了Harry。这个Harry一定是真货没错，这点Merlin已经做过详细的检查了。

“Eggsy，你不应该带Harry回来的。”

“为什么？因为他已经不是骑士了？因为他已经完全没用了，所以我们就要把他一脚踢开？”他很生气，失而复得蒙蔽了他应该看到的一切。Merlin的眼神是那么痛苦，他认识Harry那么久，他怎么可能会不想Harry留下来。

“对，因为他已经不是骑士了！你在怎么努力他也不会回复原有的水准了！”Merlin想说Eggsy你这样反而会害到他，也许Harry会在某次任务里受伤，也许Eggsy为了掩护他会造成更大的损伤。跟重要的是，Merlin全心全意地信任着Harry，但他对这个失忆的Harry持保留态度。失忆之后他的人格究竟变得怎样，他说不准。他还是那个忠诚可信的Galahad吗？Merlin最终还是没把这些话告诉Eggsy，而是默许他把Harry留了下来。

接下来愤怒的Eggsy摔门而去，他是不会和Merlin争吵的。

-

上帝关门开窗的那个鬼说法还真是对。

Brian原先真以为自己大概永远也无法翻身了，谁知道上帝就把Eggsy送到了他面前。

到了英国一个月之后，事情的发展超出了他的想象。一切都偏离了他的原定计划，并且偏差的越来越大。直到Blue Crow的人开始不断地寻找他，Brian终于察觉到计划完全脱离了轨道。

他现在没有钱，没有资源，东躲西藏地挨着日子。警察也开始在在这个时候追捕他，他原先还以为Blue Crow打算遗弃他了，没想到最后是Melody背叛了他。

要不是Eggsy，他真的会玩完了。

感谢他亲爱的好男孩儿。

不过他真的该到此为止了，连想都不能再去想了。

“好了，把你自己收拾好，该去复仇了。要是喜欢那样的小男孩，得到‘王座’后随便挑。”Harry自言自语着，好像从他离开的这几小时他没有一直想着Eggsy似的。他换好一件合身的黑色长大衣，把之前穿的那些破烂丢进了垃圾桶里。

他看起来精神奕奕，头发全部向后梳去，毫不遮挡他左侧额头上的伤痕。

现在，重要人物Brian·Perkin即将正式登场。

 

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

（七）

富丽堂皇的大厅里有一面镜子，占据了全部的主墙面。

镜子前那白色的大理石长桌边站着一个高挑妖娆的女人。她无暇欣赏镜中自己窈窕的曲线，而是低头欣喜地看着桌子上的东西，时不时拨开垂落的黑发，露出绿色的眼睛。要不是她太过专注，应该会看到身后向她走来的男人。

不过她到底是Melody·Rhys，在感觉到耳边呼吸的那一刹就摸上了手枪。

“这可不是淑女的玩具。”右手被猛烈地按在桌面上，Brian熟悉的戏谑语调在她耳边响起。

“我不知道是你。”Melody试图挣扎了一下，可Brian没有放开她的意思，反而将另一只手在她的腰上抚摩了起来。

“是啊，你那么专注，在看什么呢？”Brian的手越过她包裹在红色长裙里纤细的腰，点在了摊开的一张地图上。他把地图抽过来直起身，但任保持着将她禁锢在他与桌子之间。Melody看了看他手上握着的枪，她很清楚如果逃跑Brian一定会毫不犹豫地打爆她的头。

他把地图随意地丢进了烟灰缸里，拿出打火机又点了把火。

“那可是......”Melody急忙伸手想挽回地图。

“隐藏‘王座’的地图。”Brian捏住了她的手腕，把枪对准了她的头。

“你知道是‘王座’。”那为什么还要烧了它。Melody之前还忌惮着自己背叛了他这件事，现在她觉得这男人简直是疯了。

“我已经不需要地图了。”他已经从Kingsman的系统中得知了他所需要的全部信息。面对Melody终于露出的不解神情，他几乎是得意地笑了。

“再见了，亲爱的。”他即将扣动扳机把那动人的头颅打的粉碎。

“等一下！”她那双绿色的眼睛瞪的大大的，双手缠上了Brian的肩膀，就像他们过去亲密的那样。

“你还需要我。”

“哦？我还需要你什么呢？Melody。”Brian假意做出感兴趣的表情，既然淑女在临终前还有表演欲望，他也乐于奉陪。他把那支枪顺着Melody柔软的脖子上下滑动着，欣赏着那里雪白肌肤起伏的样子，和这把枪很配。

“我为你做了这么多，你不能在这儿把我甩下。”她是个很勇敢的女人，和Brian一样。像他们这种没有过去的人，仿佛都像是在那件仓库里出生的，经历过那种洗礼没有人不勇敢。不是因为对生的坚强，而是对死亡的恐惧。

“他们在找你。并不是我想背叛你，而是组织已经放弃你了！你知道我别无选择！”这是实话，所以Brian的表情有所变化了。Melody在心里笑了起来，Brian足够聪明知道这里面是什么意思。哦不不不，恐怕他太聪明了，聪明的过了头了。他不应该相信这句话，即使这的的确确是实话。

“你的计划他们早就知道了，刺杀Faulkner的行动本来就是他们安排你去做的。如果他们还当你是自己人，我去警局告发你又怎么能瞒过他们？”Brian蹿升的太快了，权利带给他强烈的安全感让他抑制不住地暴露出更多的野心。他们也许不在意给他安排更高的位置，可惜Brian想要的东西并不普通。

‘王座’，由Blue Crow研发的病毒程序。其功能是在所接触到的所有程序以及网络内安插监控，只要感染了‘王座’就会被窃取所有信息，并实时传送至Blue Crow内部的主机内。由于此程序只有监控与传送功能，并不具备任何攻击能力，所以很难被发现。同时也很难被发现，因为它会把自己伪装成主程序下工作的子程序，看起来就像是原本就在这里工作的一样，简直就像是间谍。而传送的时间被极大地缩短，最短只要几秒就完成了。

这个时代掌握信息就掌握了一切，组织内部无数人眼睛都盯着‘王座’，而Brian已经走到了很近的地方。

“他们不会放弃追捕你的，我可以做你的间谍。这样他们就找不到你了，我会在这段时间为你打听‘王座’的下落。”她最后半句让Brian脑内一闪而过的那件事变成成了嗤笑。

“你替我盯着，‘王座’的下落我已经知道了。”他只差一点就想起来了，要是Blue Crow放弃他并打算追捕的话，为什么要在一个月之后才将他的指纹送去警局？Blue Crow虽然不在将权利放到他手中，可并没有对他赶尽杀绝。

“你已经找到了？在哪？”他就是乐于看对方惊慌失措的样子，让他心中空荡荡的那片地方暂时有了满足感。

“就在伦敦。”Blue Crow的英国支部，谁能想到‘王座’本体竟然不在总部而在支部？

Brian最后向前倾，Melody以为他要吻她。他总是这样，凶狠地吻她，像是警告她，她处于弱势永远也不能反抗他。最后他只是挥挥手中的枪，转身离开了。

Melody属于女性的部分感到了奇怪，她觉得Brian的某些部分发生了变化。

这会不会是她可以利用的部分？她几乎是跟着Brian一步步爬上来的，总是跟在他后面。这并不是她所希望的，她的野心和Brian一样，她要站在所有人前面，而不是跟在什么人身后。

关于这点Melody并没有真的了解Brian。

-

车开到一半Merlin就打来了电话。

之前由于入侵，Merlin不得不把整个系统重启，来确保新密码不被破解。Eggsy刚好在那个时候打电话过来。在警戒没有消除之前，所有特工都不应该主动联系总部，除非有万不得已的紧急情况。

“Merlin，恐怕系统被入侵是Harry做的。”电话那头魔法师的沉默让Eggsy的心掉到了谷底。

“你早就知道了？”看来这次真的是他做错了，而且错的很严重。他以为自己已经足够成熟，甚至连电话中汇报的重点都不是Harry的失踪，而是他不愿承认的可怕事实。

“Harry现在在哪里？”Merlin对Harry有所怀疑，但是没有证据。在系统休整完毕之后他调出了Harry所有使用电脑以及档案的报告，果然发现他的搜索有特殊的指向——全部都和Blue Crow有关。这些全都是Roxy和Percival在美国传送回来的资料。之前他曾从摄像头抽查过Harry的监控录像，只是为了确认他好不好，Harry好几次都是看似随意地用用电脑而已，Merlin从未想过去查看他到底在看些什么。

Eggsy深吸一口气，把早上发生的一切告诉了Merlin，他极力稳定着自己的情绪，不让Merlin听出他语调里的颤抖。他说了Harry开走了他的车，说了那枚徽章，还有对Harry的推测，以及他这几天所有的调查结果。

“车已经被抛弃在郊外了，看起来他很清楚车上是有定位装置的。”让Merlin搞不清的是，一切证据都证明着Harry是Blue Crow的一员，既然如此他为什么还要费心潜入Kingsman来窃取情报？Kingsman目前为止并没有获得什么实质性的情报，难道Harry只是为了调查他们究竟追踪到了什么地步？Merlin再次调出了Harry看过的所有资料，他对程序的敏锐观察力让他觉得Harry似乎是在寻找着什么东西。有什么是Blue Crow里有的，但他们自己人却不知道的？也许这就是答案！

“Eggsy，你先回来吧。明天早上Lancelot和Percival会回来，我们需要开个骑士会议。”

Merlin挂断电话后Eggsy还保持着那个姿势握着手机，会议意味着Merlin可能已经有了基本的应对措施，甚至可能知道了全部真相。他慢慢放下手机，为自己的无能感到自责。这个时候他心里还满满地全是对Harry的担忧，他一点也不恨他。哪怕那些日子和昨夜都是假的，Eggsy对Harry的表白也永远是真的。这点他无法改变，也无法掩埋。

他还尚未遇见过身披Brian·Perkin外衣的Harry，不知道那个人究竟是什么样子的。但他已经发觉了，这个男人有着Harry的身体，内里却有可能完全相反。在Harry消失的那几个月里，他究竟经历了什么？

“先生，已经到了。先生您还好吗？”司机把车停下了，他在后视镜里看到了Eggsy苍白的面孔。

“不，我没事，谢谢。”他从隔窗里递钱给司机，不自觉地颤抖了一下。

“不用找了。”

Merlin刚才发来一个地址，是新的安全屋。他不喜欢这个感觉，他想要大干一场，而Merlin这么做好像是在说他应该退出这次行动一样。不管怎么说，一切都要到明天才知晓。

-

仓库里剩下的人很少了，最后几天里警卫甚至连食物都不送来了。

Brian心想这难道是要他们互相吞食的意思吗？

仅一个星期内，他们由于互相斗殴损失了不少人。一旦人们发现只有杀人发出的响动才不会招来警卫，暴力行为马上升级到了最高等级。Brian觉得他这辈子大概都没受过这么多的伤，淤青就不用说了，有些人甚至留下汤勺磨利了当做武器。所以后来Brian在有比较稳定的生活之后审查自己身体的时候，才会以为他那些陈年旧伤是在那件房子里留下的。他只发现了虽然体力不行，他竟然对格斗有一些技巧。他很清楚击打什么地方能够致命，在他大脑反应过来之前，他的身体就已经行动了起来。

尽管如此长时间没有进食也让他疲惫到了顶点，也许他真的快要支撑不住了。他坐在那里休息，这个时候多数人都半睡半醒的。已经没有人敢完全睡着了，谁知道自己会不会在睡梦中被哪个人干掉。这全都不是私人恩怨，只是人类本能地想要活下去而已。Brian觉得很害怕，他尽量找了个黑暗的角落，在没有人看见的地方回想着一切。

他的家人会不会很着急？有没有人在寻找着他？这么想着会让他好受一点。

万一没有呢？他又难受起来，心里变得软弱，有时候甚至眼泪也不受控制地流了出来。

他到底是谁？哪怕是带着回忆死去也好。他不想在死亡来临之前，回想他这一生，想起的全部都是这黑洞洞屋子里无尽的痛苦。

那边有一个绿眼睛的女人一直盯着他，她那双眼睛即使在黑暗中也保持着鲜绿。Brian知道她的目的。他是这个屋子里第一个动手杀人的，多少叫其他人有些忌惮，而他的身手似乎也不错，至今为止有人能伤他但没人能杀他。

你要寻求保护的话找错人了。他虚弱地想着。

他以为自己真的要死了，腹部绞痛地像是有人在用锯子锯他。

幸运的是这没有持续多久，警卫再次出现了，带走了剩下的所有人。他们被带到了光亮的屋子里，一时间白日的阳光让所有人都睁不开眼。窗帘被拉上了，食物也端了上来。他们大口地往嘴里塞着，一点也不清楚吃的是什么，只觉得这是世上最好吃的东西。他们被告知一切都结束了，他们可以好好吃饭，好好睡觉，不用再回那可怕的地方，他们已经被拯救了。Brian无暇顾及他们到底是被拯救还是反而遭人陷害，安全感随着食物带来的暖意充满了全身，他还来不及再想任何一个问题就倒在枕头上睡着了。

这一夜过的十分安稳，身体还是疼痛，但精神上得到了放松。甚至连恼人的头疼也没有来烦他。他会慢慢发现的，只要自己一处在放松充满安全感的情况下，就不会头疼。

第二天医生来看过他们了，对于Brian的头疼开了些药，身上的各种伤口也做了处理。

他们被2人一组分去了一些房子，全是些偏僻巷子里的旧房子。只是这样已经让他很满足了，这个破破烂烂爬满了植物的房子让他有了家的感觉。

新生活就要开始了，他是这么相信的。

谁知道，这反而是进一步落入黑暗的开始。

 


	8. Chapter 8

（八）

“早安，Roxy。”

“早安，你看起来糟透了。”昨天Eggsy回来后满心愧疚地想要向Merlin道歉，但Merlin并没有要责怪他的样子，这反而让他感觉更坏了。

“这不是你的错。”Roxy已经知道了发生的所有事情......恩，差不多全部。她隐约觉得这里面不单是Harry失忆变坏和Eggsy泄露Kingsman机密这么简单，以她对Eggsy的了解......说不定还有更糟的事。

Eggsy停下看了她几秒，Roxy的回归是最近唯一让他变得高兴一点的事。为了不让她担心，他露出一个掩饰好的微笑。

“你们站在外面聊什么，快进来。”Merlin打开门挥了挥板子，里面其他的Kingsman成员都已经坐好了。

这里是临时总部，他们不能再呆在以前的总部了。在找到新地方之前，这里将会是暂时的指挥点。比起之前，这个建筑要现代化的多。

有些成员要求Merlin说明事情的全部经过，Eggsy不安地在椅子上扭了一下，他准备好承担全部责任了。

“事情的经过已经在之前全部发到各位的信箱里了，请记得阅后即焚。”

“为什么是纸质的信件？”Bedivere在全息影像里翻了翻面前的纸，他才新上任还不到3个月，上一位Bedivere跟随了Arthur炸成了烟花。他就像Eggsy刚来的那会，对发生的事情并不能做太多推断。

“我们的系统被人黑了。”Eggsy就坐在Bedivere边上，他小声地解释着。在场的其他人除了Eggsy和Roxy全都是6年以上的Kingsmam成员，他们全部都知道纸质邮件意味着什么。Kingsman中骑士阶层只剩下了7人，除了常驻英国的Eggsy、Bedivere、Gawaine之外，最近Merlin由于Blue Crow在伦敦的大范围活动召回了Bors。最后只剩下在近期都在美国潜伏的Roxy和Percival，还有在俄罗斯的Triatan。事件一爆发后Merlin立刻让最后三位骑士返回，除了需要汇报任务的两人外，真实在场的就只有Eggsy。

“你还没回答问题。”Bors是这里资格最老，仅次于Arthur的骑士。他慢悠悠地说道，平静但是锐利的目光扫视着Merlin。

信里说明了总部被入侵，以及前任Galahad的失忆叛变。没有被入侵的详细情况。

“当务之急是做好下一步打算。”Merlin扶了扶眼睛，毫不退让。

Bors盯了他一会，然后点点头。

首先是来自Roxy的汇报。她和Percival已经成功地混入了Blue Crow内部，和想象中的不一样，Blue Crow内部并不团结。他们的确下级服从着上级，但是由于规则是机会均等，所以下级取代上级的行为是被认可的。他们内部的争锋相对十分的严重，最初Roxy和Percival是以一对夫妻的身份加入的。假装机缘巧合得到了对Blue Crow投资的机会，不就之后他们就发现，与其一起行动，不如假装被分裂相互争夺资源更容易接触到情报，很快他们就加入了内部分裂的不同派别。Blue Crow内部每个人的追求都不同，除了毫无疑问的上位以外，越是高级阶层的人越是看不出他们想要什么。不过即使理由纷杂繁多，他们还是敏锐地察觉到了一个导向。

“Blue Crow的高层似乎在争夺着同一样东西。”Roxy这么说正好吻合了Merlin的猜想。

“有点奇怪的是，这样东西原本就存在于Blue Crow，但似乎并不属于任何组织成员。”Harry想要的也许也是这个？

一个小时的汇报结束后，Merlin做出了下一步的部署。各位骑士都回各自的安全屋待命，Roxy和Percival将返回美国，试图得到转移至Blue Crow伦敦分部的机会。

“最后我还要宣布一件事。”Merlin环视了一圈房间。

“由于Galahad在行动中的严重失误，即日起解除他在Kingsman中的一切职务。”所有人的目光都移向了Eggsy，Roxy尤其震惊。解除骑士‘契约’在过去不是说没有，但还是让人十分吃惊的事，更何况Merlin再没有做出更多的解释。Bedivere下巴都掉下来了，一时间变得呆呆的，其他人也都没回过神来，连Bors都皱眉疑惑地盯着Eggsy。

虽然早有准备，但Merlin这么直接地将他扫地出门还是叫他浑身都僵住了。

他都不记得接下来他是怎么和别人道别的，估计都是些客套话。其他人因为这尴尬的气氛很快地切断了视讯，Percival先走一步在门口等Roxy。

“我也该......走了。”Eggsy给了她一个拥抱，最后向Merlin点了点头。他不敢去看Roxy的眼睛，他觉得自己光是维持住表情都很勉强了。

“等一下，Roxy可以先离开了，Eggsy你过来。”Eggsy转过去看他，边上原本表情难受的Roxy一下子眼神变亮了。她和Merlin、Eggsy道别，然后带上了门。

“从今天起你就不是Kingsman的骑士了。”

“我很抱歉，带来这一切的麻烦。”他终于忍不住想要颤抖了，以至于没有发现Merlin眼神中一点点失望都不存在。

“你的行为给Kingsman造成了极大的损失，只是被勾引这种可耻的原因。你的训练课程都白上了？还是你那么渴望着前任Galahad？你很早就开始迷恋他了吧。”Eggsy此时的表情变得和Bedivere有点相似了，他不敢相信Merlin会这么说。

“你可以离开了，我给你打好车了。”Merlin最后发出一声轻蔑的嗤笑，绕过他离开了，留Eggsy一个人在空荡荡的会议室里。

-

外头有一辆Kingsman专用出租车，Eggsy上车后报了地址，他妈妈的住址

一路上他大脑一片空白，他就这么被踢出了Kingsman了。像是有人在用一把铁销一铲子挖出他的心脏似的，他手脚都是虚浮的，感觉马上就要呕吐了。

车没多久就停下了，他随意掏了一把钱出来，连看都没看就失魂落魄地下车了。

奇怪的是，司机并没有把他带到他妈妈家，在他面前的是昨夜那个安全屋。

Eggsy的手脚暂时恢复了一点知觉，信箱是满的，他掏钥匙拿出出里面的信件。在一堆没有用的广告最下面，是一封空白的，信封上什么都没写的邮件。他马上打开铁门，一直跑到最里面的书房，在窗前坐了下来。

拿出拆信刀撕开信封，里面是一封信，字体一看就是Merlin。Eggsy看了几行就无声地笑了起来，甚至是笑过了头，他埋在双臂间趴在桌子上，肩膀抖了起来。信里Merlin说明了既然他已经不是Kingsman的员工了，他想要做什么都和他们无关了。这是这封信的表面意思，Eggsy仔细看就发现了里面的玄机。Merlin用密码写了另一些内容，那才是他真正想要和Eggsy说的话。

“这房间真是他妈的冷。”Eggsy狠狠地说，带着一点兴奋。他走到壁炉边点起了火，然后把信丢了进去。

-

Brian从那天夜晚开始就在监听Eggsy的一切。

他的那个小徽章里有一个监听设备，被做的很巧妙，还能随时定位，他走的时候把开关打开了。他的计划里还需要一些人手，时间对他来说还有些充裕。他知道现在Eggsy住在哪里，他冒险在那一英里左右的地方也租了间屋子。这不是一个安全的举动，不过Brian喜欢稍微刺激一点。

那个男孩现在被Kingsman赶出来了，Merlin是怎样说的他全都听到了。

说实话他觉得有点生气，Eggsy在不需要伪装的时候是很直白的，他都能想象出他的男孩是怎么煞白着一张脸张口结舌地离开了。更别提他会怎样心碎，如果一会入夜后听到哭声，他一点都不会意外。

至于Merlin说的Eggsy很早就开始迷恋他这件事，他忍不住又把这段话播放了一遍。

那天晚上Eggsy的表白还在耳边，他极尽所能地讨好着他，又不受控制地索求着，的确像是积攒了很久了暗恋。空白的过去就像等待挖掘的宝藏一样，每当Brian得到一点讯息，就会给他带来极大的满足。回忆他们相互纠缠的身体，Eggsy深深嵌入他的体内，在耳边呼喊他的名字，男孩的嘴唇虔诚地热吻着他，这一幕让他裤子里的东西又有了反应。

Eggsy迷恋着他。

这感觉好极了。还有他在Kingsman的那段时间，被那样小心翼翼地对待，他有种记忆回来的错觉，好像他真的能够就这么安稳地过下去一样。他闭起眼睛，满脑子杂乱的思绪。

Brian烦躁起来，他总是容易变得暴躁。他原本求上位是为了安全感的，却一点都没发现自从他不断升职之后反而增加了不安指数。他的脾气变坏了，控制欲变得越来越严重。他站起来在房间里踱步着，不知道该做些什么。音频里寂静无声，听不出Eggsy现在在做什么。他走到门口，又退回去，他想去看看Eggsy。Brian突然又恐慌了起来，事情失控是他最不愿意面对的。他原本应该只是好好地监听Eggsy来获取他需要的情报，他已经得知有2名Kingsman成员潜伏在Blue Crow，这也许会对他有利。他不需要对Eggsy有额外的联想。

但是现在太阳慢慢落了下来，黄昏时分天色一片暧昧，像是温暖的焦糖。

这个时候Harry会不会也做好晚饭等待Eggsy回来？他们会一起进餐，说白天的见闻。也许他们不会自己做饭，Eggsy会挑一间有情调的饭馆，就像上次那间一样。晚饭之后他们一起散步，漫步在夜幕之下的伦敦。他们会手挽手吗？还是十指交握？Harry微笑地说着什么，而Eggsy一直看着他，同样微笑着。然后他们一起回到住所，打开门，把Brian关在外面。

这一切都不曾发生过，只是Brian这么希望而已。他开始搞不清到底是到底和Eggsy有过美好时光的是他还是Harry。也许是他，因为他是那么受Eggsy照顾，在Eggsy开口前他就知道这个男孩有多爱他。

也许是Harry•Hart。毕竟Eggsy把所有的期待与眷恋都给了他。还有那么多Brian不知道的事，他和Eggsy是如何初遇的？Harry是如何看着Eggsy的？他教过他什么事？Eggsy一定是充满了憧憬地望着他，把一切都藏在心里。

Harry是否知道Eggsy的心意？他就像是偷走了那份爱意一样，可是，他难道不就是Harry吗？

他希望他是。

心里很清楚，每当Eggsy形容过去那个Harry的时候，他反而会变得失落。这和从别的渠道得知自己身份有所不同，Eggsy的形容里带着他的观点，他口中的Harry是他心里的Harry。正因为Brian和Harry的差距，让他觉得失落。他永远也不会是Harry。

-

Eggsy忙碌着，他按照Merlin的说法，自己行动着。

Percival那边他已经成功地转移至了Blue Crow伦敦分部，Roxy则留在美国，为了预防突发状况。

Merlin在信里说那枚勋章是带有监控的，他的一举一动都会被Harry监视。这正是Eggsy希望的事，他更希望Harry会因此来找他，或者在附近观察他。这是不可能的，Harry虽然失忆了但是他的智商还在，而且还更狡猾了。

站在街口，Eggsy沉迷在Harry正在观察他这个错觉中一小会，然后拐进了一个小巷子里。有证据表明Blue Crow的成员在这一带活动着，他换回了原来的街头装备。

前面有一群人聚集着，Eggsy需要过去找找机会。他在走出去前被人一把拖住，他反应过来向后攻击，对方比他更快却只是压制住他并捂住他的嘴。

是Percival。

他无声地示意Eggsy跟他走，之后他们来到了一间高级咖啡馆的包厢里。Percival在门口让Eggsy拿出徽章，他用什么东西在徽章边上蹭了一下，然后把那样东西连着徽章交给Eggsy。是一张很薄的触屏开关卡，可以用来控制徽章内的监控设备，这是Blue Crow研发的装备之一。

他们坐下后Percival点了咖啡，Eggsy什么都没要，在Percival看了他一眼后也胡乱点了一杯。

“你是想混入Blue Crow？”Eggsy点点头。

“这不是不可能，但是要从最底层成员开始还是要花点时间的。我想先听听你的计划？”

“Merlin说Harry在监视着我。”他指指那枚徽章。

“他还说Harry可能会来找我，招揽我。因为毕竟我...我和他说了......”Eggsy变得不好意思起来，Percival应该是从Merlin哪里听说了所有经过的，那么Merlin有没有说过他向Harry表白这件事？

“你能确认他百分百地信任你？”Percival没有在意他突然变得断断续续，那个Harry是如此多疑，他也许在真的开始透露情报前就发现了他们的计划。

“也许他不会信任谁，但是我不是被开除了吗，这意味着我至少是有利用价值的。”一个知晓Kingsman内部资源的前任特工，并且能够通过Roxy和Percival在Blue Crow潜伏得到组织不同派别的情报。

“你不能让他知道你和Kingsman的人还有联系，从上周开始所有的行动都是你一个人策划的。”

“那我对他的利用价值就大打折扣了。”Percival说的对，这会暴露计划。

“也许还有别的办法，我先利用关系让你进入Blue Crow。我可以安插你在别的派系，这样可以不用解释地撇清你和我之间的联系。”

“好的，那么我们什么时候去Blue Crow的分部？”

“你已经在了。”Percival移开咖啡杯，杯垫上印着一只蓝色的乌鸦。

“我进入组织以后要怎么做？”

“以其人之道还治其人之身。”Percival的眼镜亮了一下。

之后他说的那段话让Eggsy绝望地脸红着，看来Merlin真的把什么都告诉他了。


	9. Chapter 9

（九）

 

Eggsy的信号突然中断了。

Brian重启了一次，还是没反应。这应该是被Eggsy发现了。

他站在街头，Eggsy的房子对面。早上Eggsy会懒懒散散地出门，看起来精神状态一点也不好，他大概还没有从打击中恢复。傍晚他不知道Eggsy是什么时候回来的，毕竟他没有精力一整天都呆那儿观望。

现在Eggsy又出门了，Brian站在房间里四处环视着。感谢Harry•Hart，他撬锁的技能一点也没生疏。他甚至低头看看锁眼，连划痕都没有，Eggsy不会发现他来过了。

他绕过卧室地板上乱七八糟的衣服，经过一番寻找，哪里都没有他留下的徽章。Eggsy要么是丢掉了，要么就是放在身上。

他那样骗了Eggsy，被丢掉也不奇怪，Eggsy应该恨死他了吧。

但如果没有被丢掉呢？

Blue Crow出品的精良饰品，Eggsy将它放在自己手心，小鸟栩栩如生仿佛马上就能振翅而飞。Eggsy用手指在上面抚摸，就像那天他抚摸自己一样。

他在Eggsy的床上躺下，双手枕在脑袋后面。

天花板上的水晶吊灯被射进来的阳光照的闪闪发亮，他是不是应该留下来，等Eggsy回来。那男孩的表情一定会很有趣，想到这里他勾了勾嘴角。

要是Eggsy想要他留下来呢？

谁也不能强迫Brian做事，他想走Eggsy拦不住的，但是留下一晚也许是个不错的提议。如果Eggsy对他这么说了，他搞不好真的会留下。

不过只是一个晚上而已，天亮前他就会离开。

他的表情一定是心碎的，他会请求Brian不要离开，那双绿眼睛也许还含着眼泪。

不管他的决定如何，从今往后Eggsy想的人都不再是Harry了，他脑子里日思夜想的只有他。

[是吗？]

一个声音突然响起，他猛地坐起，力道之大差点扭到了腰。四周一个人都没有，他像是产生了幻听一样。慢慢地躺回去，Brian的胸膛起伏着，他还是快点离开吧。又依依不舍地坐起来，他慢慢地往门那边走过去，期待着也许这个时候Eggsy能够正好回来。

这是不可能的，Eggsy不到傍晚是不会回来的。

要不是Brian的思绪过于混乱，他应该想一想Eggsy到底都去做什么了。

大概一两天之后，重新回到Eggsy房子里的念头又回到了他脑海里。简直就像嗑药上瘾一样，Brian走到门口，又走回来，反复了好几次。他最近是不是总是这样？

最后决定还是去看看吧，他给自己找着理由，突然他就想起来了，Eggsy到底忙里忙外地在做些什么？

对，他是要去检查这个的。

Brian刚为他想出这个理由高兴，监控设备就发出了提示。

Eggsy的型号竟然又出现在了屏幕上。

他调出卫星图，Eggsy就在他屋子前面那条人行道上，大概还有几十秒就经过了他的窗前。

Brian不由自主地屏住了呼吸，整个人都静止不动了。虽然Eggsy并不会知道这里住的是什么人，但是他就是这么做了。图上显示代表Eggsy的那个小点慢慢地移动过了他的住所，往他自己的房子那边过去了。他这次送了一口气，但是马上又警觉了起来。

难道是徽章坏了？

这种可能性非常小，Brian是参观过Blue Crow的技术部的。设备坏掉要么是受外力损坏，要么就是被关闭或屏蔽。后者的话Brian相信Merlin是有能力这么做的，如果它被发现的话。有什么理由会让已经关闭的发信器重新运作？

这明显是Eggsy有意而为。

是这样吗？

Eggsy已经脱离Kingsman这无误，那他应该没有能力做到毁坏发信器再重新修复好这种事。那天Merlin的话他一点都没忘记，他不认为Merlin会帮助Eggsy。

你到底在玩什么花样。

Brian眯起眼，他承认他十分的好奇，Eggsy不止他想象的那样。也许那时候他的确被自己短暂地蒙蔽了，说不好他的恢复能力并没有看起来的那么脆弱。

接下来几天信号时而中断，时而出现，简直就像引诱Brian前往一般。不过可惜他并不会上当。

他还有一件重要的事要去完成。

明天是Blue Crow年会，他虽然没有被正式驱逐，不过全员似乎已经这么默认了。他们做梦也想不到，他还能有胆子再回来。想起那些混蛋们吃惊的脸，他无论如何也不会错过的。Melody最好已经准备好他要的东西了，不然新账旧账加在一起他可真要不顾情分地发脾气了。

至于Eggsy，他们的时间还有很多。

-

Brian喜欢被人瞩目的感觉，比如现在。

他踏进Blue Crow装修精致的咖啡馆，亮出了证明自己的徽章。侍者在他一进门就惊呆了，不是传闻Brian•Perkin已经被驱逐了吗？这也是他一路往最里面会议室走去，边上形形色色的成员们心里所想的事。

“女士们，先生们。”他微笑着点头示意，Blue Crow高层成员的表情像调色盘一样有趣。有人惊讶，有人蹙眉，有人很好地隐藏了自己的表情，也有人明明知道他要来，装出一副震惊的样子。

很好，这就是他要的效果。

他环视一圈，确保他的视线和这里在座的每个人都有所接触，甚至在和Melody对视的时候俏皮地眨了眨眼。这个女人惊慌的表情做的可真是逼真，她作为出卖Brian的第一人，完全衬的上这一副表情。

但是他的视线在扫到一个人的时候差点就笑不出来了。

见鬼的，Eggsy在这里做什么！

迅速地一开目光，他在找着什么人。不出意外地看到Percival也到场了，不过并没有那位Lancelot小姐的陪伴。把疑问压下去，他镇定地入座。

Eggsy正从那一侧的门走进来，马上就看到他了。那位年轻人眼睛里一下子变得仇恨起来，两道眉紧紧地拧在一起，眼睛简直就不能从Brian身上移开。直到领他进来的人拍了他一下，他才恋恋不舍地收回目光，跟着坐到对面去了。

Brian还在思考这里面的问题，关于他到底是不是真的脱离了Kingsman。这时候他看到那边Eggsy看到Percival的表情，显然也算是个窘迫与惊讶的混合体。这倒挺让他意外。

Percival明显地露出了一个古怪的表情，让Brian猜不透。Eggsy的入伙很可能是个意外，这对他来说意味着什么？

他在桌子下面询问Melody关于Eggsy的讯息。

‘Edwin那蠢货带进来的是谁？’

‘貌似是他们帮派的新人。’

‘他有什么特别的？’

‘为了对抗MacIntosh他们最近招揽了不少人，听说这小子身手不错，入会的时候测试成绩远高于其他人。’当然了，Eggsy的确比你们这些无能的废物厉害多了。

转过去看着Percival，他在这里的名字是Alastair MacIntosh*。和Brian一样，入会之后上位非常的迅速，现在听说已经接手了那派的全部事务。

仿佛注意到了Brian的视线，Percival转过头与他对视，双方视线在空气中交汇着。其他人只看出Brian面带微笑暗藏挑衅，Alastair表情平静眼神炽烈。

我知道你的秘密。

这是Brian传达的信息，不过他暂时不会揭穿Percival，他在Blue Crow的存在说不定对他有利。

离正式开始还有几分钟，Percival一边敷衍着边上同样派系的人一边暗暗扮演着一个惊讶的Kingsman成员。他的表情看起来就像在疑惑为什么Eggsy会在这里出现，同时又强硬地表示他最好别耍花样。

“很可惜Sophie加入了那派。” Sophie是Roxy在这里的化名。

“我会处理她的。”为了接应Eggsy的后续任务，Roxy需要从Blue Crow退出。他们打算造成夫妻互相争斗失败的假象，来安排她退场。

“真冷酷。”那人用完全不是可惜的口吻赞美着Percival，“不介意的话我来代劳吧。”

“完全不介意。”Percival这么说着，却投来冷冰冰的一几警告，足以让人寒毛直竖。

Brian将这一幕完全看在眼里，Percival的这一场表演无论从哪个角度来看都十分的完美。不用说他自己没看出来Percival和Eggsy的搭戏，Percival那一眼对他来说是保护了Roxy，对外人来说是巩固了自己的权威——他的家事还轮不到别人来管。Brian真是想给他鼓掌了。

-

会议一结束，Percival就立马消失不见了。

Eggsy也不见了，Brian无视Melody给他发来的信息，走出门寻找Eggsy。

走过一间间VIP厅，有的门开着，有的门关着。

他听到了Percival的声音，在露台那边。

Brian轻手轻脚地走过去，藏在帘子后面。Eggsy也在那里，他们的声音很低，Brian不太听的清。

他听到了Eggsy被称为过街老鼠，Eggsy威胁Percival要泄露他的身份，Percival对此表示不屑，反正没有人会相信Eggsy。实在太小声了，Brian刚要再往前凑点，Eggsy就怒气冲冲地走了出来，差点撞到了他。

走了两步Eggsy又回过头来看了他几眼，刚打算把准备好的冷嘲热讽拿出来，Eggsy就头也不回地再次走掉了。留下他有些尴尬地收回迈出的脚。

-

Percival从露台走出来的时候，正好看到他们一前一后地离开。

自从Harry回来以后，这还是他们俩第一次见面。他以前和Harry说不上熟，但现在面前这人除了有Harry的外表其他无一相似。更别提他对Eggsy做的那些事，一想起来就让他怒火中烧。

这不是没有原因的。

不是有句话么，人只有失去了才知道珍惜。

如果上帝能再给Percival一次机会，他一定不会无视那个对他示好的男人。所以他看着Eggsy本来可以得到幸福，却从头到尾都在被利用，即使知道那不完全是Harry的错，也叫他不能袖手旁观。

正好原本Merlin的计划中就是留下他继续执行任务，他会和Harry好好过过招的。从前Galahad就是Kingsman最厉害的其实，对练也好任务也好Percival还没有和他交手过。不过他在推举新任骑士上2次都赢过了Harry，他在看人这件事上非常的准确。这个心术不正的Harry，早晚会毁在自作聪明上。

并不是他的凭空臆测，作为Blue Crow其中一派的领导人，他提前被通知了Harry不知道的事。这点是已经被默认驱逐的Harry所不能比的，恐怕他的日子会不好过了。

那正是Merlin他们希望的。

在Eggsy参加的最后一次Kingsman会议中，Percival按照计划特意没有把他得到的消息透露出来。

此前Blue Crow是没有领导人的，所有行动由各派最高领导人统一表决。Harry在他所在的那一派只是二把手而已，他自然不会知道Percival能够知道的事情。Melody也只不过是个秘书，权限有限。

真相是他们在争夺‘王座’的时候已经耗损了太多人力物力，使得他们整个组织都变得虚弱了。高层觉得，是时候选出一个真正的领导人了。

Percival是在这个时候被选出继承派系的，其他派系也纷纷推举了新人。所以最近他一直都十分忙碌，没有机会和Merlin汇报这些。他得找个空和Eggsy碰面，让他传递消息。

他会安排的很隐秘，Eggsy的登场必须和他毫无关联。之前他让潜伏在别的派系中他的人带Eggsy进组织，是Harry那派。他用的通行证也是Harry给他的徽章，这个时候Harry还对此一无所知。所有人以为Melody已经接管了Brian的事物，当他们看到Brian回来的时候再看Eggsy的眼光就有所不同了。

他们会认为Eggsy是Brian的人。

 

*Alastair MacIntosh是Percival那位扮演者的名字^^这里直接拿来用了 后面Roxy也是


	10. Chapter 10

（十）

 

由于Richard•Faulkner已经死了，Brian顺理成章地成为了派系领导人。

在他缺席的那段日子里，一个惊天的消息流传在Blue Crow内部。他们不仅要有正式的领袖，此人还将获得‘王座’的唯一使用权！这样的事Melody完全不知情，自从Richard•Faulkner死后他们已经成为一盘散沙，Melody将心思完全放在寻找‘王座’的位置上，无暇顾及组织内部的变动。

别的派系又提前于他们多久得知这个消息，Brian从各人或镇定或得意的表情来看，有些人就连成为领袖的条件都提前知道了。他们手中掌握了多少资源，又做好了多少准备，这一项项都将Brian原本获得的优势变成了劣势。

他努力地控制住自己，这是Blue Crow年会第三次也是最后一次会议。他保持着刚坐下的那副冷酷表情，把双手交叠着放在膝盖上。那双戴着黑色羊皮手套的修长双手，在不为人知地微微颤动着。

半年来所有的心血都消失的一干二净，他散乱的思绪勉强地集中在了发言人提出的条件，那几句话轻飘飘地从他耳边掠过。Melody作为他的秘书会几下笔记，但现在他谁也不能再相信了。

半个小时的会议很快就结束了，Brian站起来吩咐Melody把记录送到他几个重要的手下那里去。然后他就匆匆扣上大衣，往门那边走去。以往有些人和他相熟，向他投来了目光。

不能让他们看出问题。

Brian不着痕迹地改变步调，向他们走了过去。如果不和他们交谈就显得太可疑了，以往Brian总是不会拒绝任何一个和他打照面的人。他总是能很轻易地从对方嘴里套取他需要的信息，即使不是他刻意让他们做出回答，仅从一些无关紧要的句子里就能得到他所要的东西。

在这样的会议之后，要做的无非就是寒暄，以及显露自己获得多少先机来搓对手锐气。聪明的人都不会暴露自己的优势，但是大多数人都是蠢货。Brian如果还在最佳状态，他是能从这样无聊的谈话中得知对方已经准备到了什么程度。可惜他现在旧伤疼的像是有把电钻在钻一样。

一波又一波的废话，毫无用处，根本无法进入他的大脑。

他简直要从旧伤那里裂成两半，好像他再往前走一步就要摔倒在地板上了。

那些客套终于要结束了，他像平常那样慢悠悠地离开，把他心爱的雨伞捏在手里，随着他的步伐一下下地点着柚木地板。现在他很庆幸有这把雨伞的陪伴，不至于真的让他的膝盖跪到地板上去。他尽量地控制着雨伞的力度，怕一不小心就让人看出了他的不适。Melody在他不远处，如果他喊她过来装着手挽手的样子走出去，那会让他好过的多。不过他现在一点都不想再碰触她了，那具温香的身体像是沼泽里的泥泞一样让他厌恶。

走出门，他依然是最早离开会议室的人，不过时间还算在不会让人起疑的范围内。Percival的余光看着他出去，他隐约觉得Harry有什么地方不对，但他也不能对着他猛盯。谁都知道Brian•Perkin虽然算是有能力的，但是他们的派系明显已经处于下风，Percival即使是因为示威也不会和他较劲，这也显得太奇怪的。明里暗里有多少眼睛互相盯着，Percival不能保证是不是有人就能看出什么端倪。他暗暗发了条信息让Eggsy跟着Harry。

年会只允许少数人入场，Eggsy这样的新人根本就没有资格，他在另外的房间里和其他人呆在一起。他收到Percival短信的时候正在看他刚拿到的会议记录。他本不该得到这份记录，显然已经有人错误地理解了他和Brian的关系。

在Blue Crow内部发送的任何信息都会被纪录在案，这也是Percival最近一直没向Merlin汇报的原因。不仅是短信、邮件，任何的通讯都会被监控，尤其是视讯与电话。他向Eggsy以命令的口吻发送‘跟踪Brian’的信息，只会被Blue Crow的过滤系统认为是派系内部的斗争而不被怀疑。

Brian离会议室已经很远了，他不能去休息室，那里随时都有人会进来。他没有去电梯，而向平常没什么人经过的楼梯走去。那里甚至只开了几盏昏暗的灯，Brian扶着扶手慢慢地向四楼移动。这样的距离应该不会有人注意到他了，他的膝盖曲起随时都可能倒在那里。他用戴着手套的手捂住自己的脸，另一只手撑在扶手上，雨伞已经被丢在了楼梯下。像是有人在用勺子挖他的脑子，他也真的就想这么把大脑挖出来算了。一声痛苦的呻吟从他嘴里透露出，他向是背负着千斤重物一样慢慢向上爬行一样地前进着。

他想停下来，想尖叫，想蜷缩着躺在那里。昏黄的灯光照在他的白发上，他不喜欢显出弱势，之前一直有定期去染头发。但是自和Eggsy在一起的那段时间他就没再这么做过了。一想到那些轻松的日子，他脑子里又像是蹿过一道闪电般的疼了一下，让他终于跪在了地上。

那是他有记忆来唯一不需要为明天考虑的时光，他可以安稳地入睡，不用在睡前也想着那些勾心斗角。Eggsy通常都会陪他一会再离开，他能闻的到男孩身上香水残留的气味。其实Eggsy已经不算是男孩了，他只是在年龄上距离Brian好多岁而已，真实的Eggsy让人觉得体贴而温柔，绅士的让他心软。

他靠在红色的墙上喘着气，这该死的装饰到底是谁设计的，他开始觉得眼花，墙上的花纹蛇一样地乱爬着。之后是脚步声，从远到近，有人急急忙忙地跑过来。他集中所有的意志，勉强撑着想要站起来，但是回头看到跑来的是Eggsy，他特意去染的金灿灿的头发让Brian眼一花又坐到了地上。

不知道Eggsy会对他做什么，他不想去猜测，大脑疼的让他也想不下去了。他一定是双眼充满了泪水，要不然怎么连Eggsy的表情都看不清楚。Eggsy站到他面前，然后蹲下来。Brian其实是害怕看清他的表情，他转过头去，在刚才一阵激烈的颤抖中眼镜滑到了他的鼻尖上危险地悬挂着。

Eggsy把眼镜摘下来，手指碰触到他的鼻子的时候让他不由自主地抖了一下。

“没事的，没事……”Eggsy想把他搂到怀里，想安抚他。Brian拒绝着这份温柔，他不愿让Eggsy碰触他，他宁可Eggsy嘲讽他，甚至羞辱他，这样就能减轻他心中的愧疚。他用最卑劣的方法骗取过Eggsy的信任，他对他应该除了信任什么感情都不存在了。不，不，这不是他想要的。他不要Eggsy从这里走开，然后把他像一摊被汽车碾过的破布袋一样丢在这个角落里。他想伸手揪住Eggsy的衣领，然后把自己挤进那个年轻有力的怀抱里。

他还在做着最后的挣扎，如果这是Eggsy报复他的计划中的某一环呢？

这样他就死定了。

如果这真的只是为了报复他，在他最需要的时候出现，之后再将他背叛，他一定无力反抗就这么终结了。

[相信他。]一个声音说道。

Brian不能确定，他现在大脑里很模糊，很难做出思考。这个声音是哪里来的？

[接受他。]这个声音又说。

听起来好像很耳熟，像是Brian认识的人。说不出他是否信任这个声音，他就觉得这简直就是自己的潜意识跑出来说话了一样，他根本都不用去考虑信任与否。

Brian在这个声音的驱使下伸出手攀住Eggsy的肩膀，然后抬起头看他。他依然看不清Eggsy的表情，大概是聚集在他眼眶里的眼泪太多了，他这一抬头就有温热的水滴划过他的面颊。

他的嘴唇动了动，自己也不知道想说什么，但他就是想说些什么。

“是我，这里没有别人。我带你去休息室？”Eggsy扶着他，他刚才按照Percival的指示跟出来看，门口的人说Harry没有出去过，他一定还在咖啡馆里面。迅速地扫完三楼，他在前往四楼的楼梯底下发现了Harry的雨伞，一台头就看到了让他心脏揪紧的场景——Harry面色惨白地靠在墙上，抖的像片落叶。

Brian用头示意Eggsy往上走，他这个样子是万万不能让别人看见的。

Eggsy把他扶起来，他大半重量都倚靠在Eggsy的身上。Eggsy感觉到Harry脚步虚浮的快要飘起来了，干脆打横将他抱了起来。

这个姿势对他们两个大男人来说让Brian有些不适，并不是说他在Eggsy怀里的感觉不好，其实他觉得头疼都好一些了……也许他不该继续想这些，他把头靠在Eggsy肩膀上，汗湿的头发紧贴着他的额头。

上面的大厅里黑乎乎的一片，有一些窗子没有拉窗帘，Eggsy借着微弱的光亮找到了沙发。他把Harry放上去，最后小心地让他的头枕在自己的大腿上。Harry又呻吟了一下，Eggsy以为他的不适感又加强了，把手轻轻地放在他额头上抚摸着。这么做其实一点用也没有，但是Eggsy也不知道他还能做更多的什么了。

但是这样带来的安慰感对Harry来说就已经足够了，他躺在那里双眼半迷。然后他嘟囔一声，身体微微向上蹭了蹭要求换个姿势。Eggsy把他抱起来，让Harry枕在他臂弯里，头向内靠在Eggsy手臂上。这点光线下他才看不清Harry的表情，但就是莫名地觉得他的眼睛在发亮。

“报告里不是说没问题了吗？这难道是后遗症？”一会后他觉得Harry已经不再发抖，他轻轻地说道。天哪，他们给Harry的检查为什么不能再仔细点？

报告的确没问题，他的伤愈合的很好，基本没留下什么后遗症。除了受伤导致的无法恢复的体能外，Harry在身体上和原来基本没有什么区别。这真的是十分幸运的，如果Eggsy能够了解到这点的话。

“你旧伤复发了？”Eggsy不敢去碰Harry的额角，他的手指一直流连在额头中间和另一侧。Harry其实也喜欢他抚摸他的头发，那天晚上他就感觉到了，于是他的手指又渐渐地滑向Harry的头发。拨开前额因为汗水纠结在一起的头发，指尖没入其中，慢慢地在他头皮上抚摸。这起作用了，Harry的头和整个上身都放松下来了。

“不管你说的报告是个什么玩意儿，我的伤恢复的很好。”

“那你怎么会疼成这样？”

“这是心理创伤。”在Brian意识到自己要说什么之前他已经说了出来，一阵尴尬的沉默在他们之间弥漫着。之前他骗Eggsy说他间隔性会短暂地失去一些记忆，并发现自己跑到其他地方去了，其实真相是他一受到刺激就会头疼。当他感到安全感不足的时候，还有事情超出他的控制的时候。

“我去给你拿条毯子。”还有水和枕头，Harry不能再这里过夜，不过这个晚上还很长，他会照顾他到能够起来为止。

楼下没多少人了，全都三三两两地讨论着自己的事。小喽喽们早就被支去干活了，Eggsy本该跟着带他进来的人，这会他们发现Eggsy不见了，以为他不知跑哪儿鬼混去了，这在他们这种人中很常见。Eggsy看到Percival独自一人站在窗边抽烟，看到他了头来询问的眼神。Eggsy对他快速地眨了下眼睛，就跑去休息室里拿东西了。他们不能在组织里随意交谈，只是这样Percival就知道没事了。他把烟按灭在烟灰缸里，他要出门安排Roxy的退场。

但是临走前他还有件事要做。

他往四楼走上去，顺路捡起了Harry的雨伞挽在手上。楼上躺着的Brian还以为是Eggsy回来了，他转过头就发现来的人是Percival。Percival精简的轮廓在黑暗中也很好认，他走过来，自上而下地看着Brian，而Brian讨厌这种感觉。

他在沙发边蹲下来，一点也不介意他整齐的衣服裤子因此而皱起。

“你想要什么？”这个时候就算他大叫也来不及了，如果Percival是想要干掉他的话。尽管派系之间的斗争是很激烈，但领导人被直接干掉这种事还是闻所未闻的。

“我想问你想要什么。你是想要和我对抗，还是和他们所有人加上我对抗？”

Brian明白了他的意思，他势单力薄，而Percival从此话来看已经在组织里渗透的差不多了。如果Brian暴露他的身份，这十有八九是没有用的，而且他还会联合组织里其他人一起对付他。Brian完全没有胜算。但他还能选择暂时和Percival联手，直到最后他们两相抗争。

Eggsy回来的时候正好看到Percival蹲在沙发边和Harry说话，Percival显然是注意到他的到来。他站起来整整衣服，上面一道褶皱都没有，仿佛他不曾蹲下来过。

“你在这里做什么？”Eggsy皱起眉，紧张地看了看Brian。Percival留给他傲慢的一瞥，把雨伞挂在他手上，然后头也不回地走了出去。

“他说了什么？没有对你怎样吧？”Brian已经坐了起来，Eggsy用把毛毯把他裹起来。Percival那番话说的很对，他不需要思考也知道那样做是正确的。

但是如果他只做正确的事而不是他想要的事，他就不是Brian了。

“我们要扳倒他。”Eggsy没有错过他眼睛里危险的光芒，也没错过Brian说了‘我们’。


	11. Chapter 11

（十一）

 

Blue Crow十分喜爱用咖啡馆做掩饰。

Eggsy今天在他们派系的小分馆里，Brian已经宣布过任务内容，他们一群新人聚集在包间里等待各个主管来领走他们。当然所有人都心照不宣地知道Eggsy会被谁领走。那天的年会之后只有Melody来将他们解散，Eggsy和他们的老大一起消失了。一整个晚上。

“这个很漂亮，你怎么会有钱买这个？”Eggsy腕间那两枚袖扣精巧别致，闪闪发亮。

“我有不错的金主。”Eggsy的笑容里毫不掩饰他的得意。

“我说，你是怎么……认识他的？”被刻意压低的声音里明显有不怀好意的笑音，周围聚集的人更加向Eggsy靠拢过去，全都迫不及待地想要一探究竟。

“谁哦？”假装不明白的样子，Eggsy摊了摊手，一双眉毛向上一挑。

Brian一进来就看到他这幅德行，坐在钢琴上，边上围了一圈人。

他咳嗽示意自己的存在，马上调笑的声音全部都消失了，所有人都从Eggsy身边逃的一干二净。这年头的小鬼们都是怎么了，甚至还有人向Eggsy眨眨眼，Eggsy也回了个‘了解’的眼神。Brian白眼都要翻出来了。

“挺受欢迎的吗？我想想以你的能力说不定能做领袖。”Brian领着他出去了。

“我觉得还是做你的跟班比较好。”Eggsy乖乖地跟在后面，听到了前面Brian嘲讽的笑声。

Eggsy能够很好地扮演各种角色，无论是完美绅士，还是地痞流氓，或者是现在这样，态度暧昧不明看起来忠心耿耿内里界限模糊。

有一半并不是装出来的，他看着走在前面的人，满脑子只想狠狠抱住他压在墙上。

说不怨他这都不是真的，Eggsy长这么大有被骗过还没被这么骗过。这个时候他尚且不知Harry在失忆期间经历过什么，他的认知里只有一个原来高尚的绅士变成一个彻头彻尾的骗子。因为这不能完全责备Harry，让他心里的无名怒火不知何处发泄。

-

Brian觉得他现在看不懂Eggsy了。

当初他第一眼看到Eggsy，被他眼里的渴望给震惊了。温柔的眼神里强大的包容像漩涡一样吸引住他，他从来没有感受过有人能够如此不计任何条件的爱他。这男孩路人皆知的眼神有那么一瞬间让他简直不知该怎么办才好，可是不算长期但很深刻的黑暗生活教导他有利可图时，就要好好把握机会。

他没有后悔做那件事，尽管回忆那个他未曾见过的场景——Eggsy发现自己受骗，让他呼吸不畅。

他在Blue Crow第一眼看到Eggsy的时候想的不是他到底和Kingsman是不是决裂了，而是他是否为了报复自己而来。因为Eggsy的眼神还是如此炽烈，却饱含恨意。他不会轻易相信别人，就算Eggsy也是一样。可是那个夜晚，Eggsy抱着他，用比那段日子更加温柔的语气安抚他，他可以真切地感到那并不是装出来的。

现在的Eggsy，眼神里不是说对他失去了兴趣，但那种恨意依然存在。Brian很擅长从表情与姿态发掘人们的内心，他看穿Eggsy层层伪装之下的真意，让他觉得愧疚。这还是头一次，当Brian辜负于人的全心全意后心有所触。

他会补偿Eggsy的，他会的。无论是否他看着的是一个属于过去，名字是Harry•Hart的幽灵。

-

 

Eggsy从来没想过一个黑帮内部的关系能如此复杂，他不是没有潜入过差不多的组织，只是Blue Crow太让人目瞪口呆了。

内部各级成员升职主要靠黑枪上司，这还真是见所未见。Harry正式成为派系领到也是因为干掉了前任领袖。所有人都对此习以为常，这里没有人真的相信对方，哪怕是多年的朋友、夫妻、兄弟，谁都不行。Eggsy开始理解了Harry的疑神疑鬼。他不由自主地想，要是Kingsman内部也是这样，那么Harry和上任Arthur之间的斗争会是激烈成什么样。

更让他想不到的是，选出真正领导人的方法，就如同游戏一般。

Blue Crow有一个审核部门，不属于任何派系，也不属于任何阶层，完全是为了‘王座’服务的存在。可以算是Blue Crow的科研小组，同时也担任着内部监控与过滤职能。

是不是所有的组织都有这么一个部门？Merlin在Kingsman的地位也差不多是这样，职权众多，却不参与骑士的推举。

他们提出一个方案，在‘王座’持有的资料的基础上列出一张列表。表上有不同的物品、人物、机构甚至是事件与活动，不同的项目对应不同的积分。期限半年，在此以内得分最高的一派将获得Blue Crow的统治权。需要注意的是有的项目积分低，有的项目积分高，基本上是按难度来计算的。同时列表并不向外公布，各个部门要靠自己的手段获取情报。

Brian与Percival暂时暗中联手，他们会互相公布已经获得的列表内容。当然他们并不会真的把所有内容都告诉对方，毕竟最后在他们俩之中还得有一场较量。

普通成员是不会知道列表内容的，他们只被告知了组织中有重大变动，直接决定了派系的地位。于是他们暂时放下了明争暗斗，一致对外。他们领取了多于平时的任务，很多人都对稀奇古怪的要求有所猜测，不过没有人有疑义，Blue Crow就是个奇奇怪怪的地方。

Eggsy暂时成为Melody以外Brian的第二位副手，他的任务是收取任务成果。他对此很不满，向Brian抗议过很多次。他的能力Brian又不是不清楚，为什么不派他去执行一些分值上更高也更危险的任务？

他从楼梯上走下来，大厅里一如既往的吵吵闹闹。Blue Crow是一个很吵闹的地方，通常只有领袖在场才会安静一些。这里什么人都有，Eggsy环视了一圈，各种奇形怪状的人们，还有乱七八糟的打扮。Eggsy规规矩矩的打扮完全淹没在了花花绿绿的衣衫中。他忍住大吼一声让他们闭嘴的冲动，要是这里是Kingsman新人选拔，Merlin可得把这些人都用机关枪给‘突突’了。

新人被给予了最简单的任务，通常是物品选项。从一些明显看起来就是危险物品的东西，到Eggsy觉得莫名其妙毫无用处的杂物，什么都有。

“你确定是这个？”Eggsy拎着一个看起来有点年代的水烟壶问。

“这里不是写着嘛。”那个人点点单子，上面的确是这个水壶。陈旧颜色暗淡，壶嘴还破了一点。

“好吧，超级电脑课真难懂。”据说‘王座’选择这些都是有根据的，谁也不知道简单而又南辕北辙的东西是不是能够组成炸弹。

“不是电脑，‘王座’只是一个程序。”一个熟悉的声音在背后响起。

Eggsy转过去一看，一颗金灿灿的脑袋。

“Bill。”Bedivere*看Eggsy做出‘BBBB’想要喊他名字又知道不该这么做的样子，主动伸出一只保养得当的手。

“你怎么在这里？”Eggsy瞪着他，用板子拍开他的手，Bedivere不是他们派系的人，Eggsy只能这么对他。

“恩恩，如果你问的是‘我’为什么在这里，我想说我们老大有话要传递。”周围的人明显注意到了Eggsy的变化，他的气场变得剑拔弩张，印象的周围的人也以他们为中心聚拢了过去。

如果你问的是做为Bedivere的我为什么在这里，那原因和你一样呀。

Eggsy眯眼假装做出思考的样子，最后笑了笑，向内扬了扬头示意他过去，这样子像极了Brian。

“来自MacIntosh（Percival）先生的特别情报。” Bedivere敬了个礼递给他一个硬盘。

“所以他现在派你来联系了吗？”Eggsy把硬盘插上电脑，所有资料他都要拷贝两份。一份在派系内留底，一份送去给Merlin。这里说的‘他’，不仅指Percival也指Merlin。

“是啊，你现在在这边卧底，用的是自由的身份，我就来顶你原来的位置。”Eggsy看了他一眼，Bedivere正轻松地倚靠在他电脑屏幕上。他这句依然是双关语，表面上看是说他到Brian这派做卧底，实际是Percival的人。真正的意思是他现在已经不是Kingsman的骑士，所以在Kingsman内部并不存在Galahad卧底Blue Crow这件事。

Bedivere虽然很年轻，但是非常受信任，毕竟他的推荐人也是Percival。好像是Roxy的远房表亲，Eggsy在他脸上偶尔能捕捉到一些和Roxy相似的地方。

“好慢。”

“快好了，别急。你们最近的进度如何？”

“嘿，老大没交代可以说这些。不过嘛，我猜大概是第一名吧。”Bedivere用手梳理着他的金发，那一头金灿灿都是真发不是染的。

“还真有你这样天然金发碧眼的混蛋。”Eggsy玩笑到，然后把硬盘还给他。

“我就谢谢你的夸奖了。对了，晚上我们这边有个酒会，你来不来？”

“你怎么这么闲，我都要忙死了。”只是收取成果已经让Eggsy忙不过来了，他还得负责成果的入库以及提交。

“是是是，忙着和你那位……”门突然被打开了。

“怎么不敲门？”Eggsy把电脑锁上，怒问。

“抱歉，可是Perkin先生在找您……”

“真是一分钟都离不开你呀，那我先走了，免得被闪瞎。”Eggsy笑着用边上的一叠文件挥他出去。

“Bill说他们进度不错。”是不是真的第一Eggsy不知道，但可能也差不多吧。Eggsy在给Brian看今天的记录。

“今天那边有个酒会，他问我们去不去。”Brian是不会去的，不过Eggsy还是顺口一说。

“去呗，你去把我给你新做的外套拿过来。”Brian头也没抬，在平板上一页页翻看。

Eggsy皱眉看了看他，Brian似乎没有解释的打算。他在这里不能有任何看不懂的行动，毕竟已经深入到敌方的中心。

“为什么？我以为你和Alastair MacIntosh不合。”仗着自己的身份，Eggsy在这里可以对Brian随意提问。

“是MacIntosh先生，注意你的用词。”Brian已经差不多看到最后几页，他抬起头看了看Eggsy。

“因为——”他停顿了一下，“我今晚闲着。”

这下轮到Eggsy想翻白眼了，这个任性的家伙在打什么注意。

“你是有不少本事，但还有要学习的地方。”今晚他会去探探情报，到时候Percival到底掌握了多少资源他就能一清二楚了。

“好了别说废话了，快去拿衣服。”

-

Melody觉得震惊，Brian竟然不带她去。

这个Eggsy到底是什么来头，不仅不清楚真名，连一点资料都没找到。Brian拒绝透露更多关于Eggsy的信息。

“你就当我是路边捡的吧。”他轻松地说着，把领结给打好了。

“我希望你知道自己在做什么。”

“那我只能感谢你的忠告，我亲爱的女士。”他转过来握住Melody的手，她以为他会吻她的手而期待着，但最终什么事也没发生。他把她那只涂着暗红指甲油的手放回大腿上，然后拿上手套走了出去。

那个Eggsy到底是什么来头，能把一向谁也不相信的Brian迷成这样。

说到Eggsy，他早就在那边穿戴完毕了，正安抚着自己跃跃欲试的内心。

这还是他第一次和Harry出任务。

和之前几次他让Harry去做的那些所谓的支援任务不同，虽然这归根结底也不真的是一场任务，但他就是按耐不住了。

“准备好了吗？”Eggsy对着他伸开手转了一圈，惹的他一阵笑。

他们坐着Blue Crow专用车前往Percival的伪装专用宅邸。

“你能不摸我屁股吗？”会场里有不少人，Eggsy看到了还有其他派系的好几个人。

“你的屁股手感很好。”说着Eggsy又狠狠捏了一下，一边假装观察周围的情况一边不老实地开始毛手毛脚。这里的气氛很好，暂时还没有人在谈公事，许多年轻人已经开始跳舞了。

“这根本就不是理由！”Brian想挥开那只不老实的手，又不想动作太大引来围观。

“我相信这是最好的理由。而且你可以再大声点，让整个大厅的人知道发生了什么。”

“你这小流氓……”

“跟你学的。”

“我？Harry•Hart就这么教你的？”

“你，你——Brian•Perkin。”

Eggsy说出他名字的时候他感到一阵暖意，特别是Eggsy的眼神，只看着他，里面没有Harry的影子。他一阵动容，拖着Eggsy离开会场，也不管他今天来到底是做什么的。

在一个没人的小角落里，Brian和Eggsy腻在一起接吻。

他坐在椅子上，Eggsy捧着他的头，他们的嘴唇一刻不离地相互碾压着，舌头迫不及待地往对方嘴里钻。Eggsy不仅吻他的嘴唇，还有额头，他的伤疤，鼻梁，眼睛，下巴和脖子，他甚至都不知道Eggsy是怎么做到同时吻这么多部位的。他只觉得天旋地转，整个人都飘飘然的，迫不及待地想要更多。

他伸手抚摸Eggsy的腰，再往下，想要解开Eggsy的裤子。

“我们该回去了，别忘了还有正事。”他都还没碰触到那里的布料，Eggsy就把他放开了，像是刚才什么都没发生过的样子。

“来吧。”Eggsy拉他起来，Brian看起来有点呆，一副对刚才的事不是很能相信的样子。

 

*Bedivere：之前提过的Kingsman的新人骑士。


	12. Chapter 12

（十二）

 

Brian气急败坏地捉着Eggsy吻，而Eggsy则不紧不慢地让他啃他的嘴唇。

这已经是本周地几次了？每次Brian被撩拨的心痒难耐，Eggsy总是在最后撤离，他简直想把Eggsy捆住了丢床上，然后扒光他把他骑到求饶。

但是显然这样做的话Brian拉不下脸。

他只好急躁地吻Eggsy，双手暗示性的抚摸他。那已经远远超过暗示了，那双修长的手迫不及待地钻进Eggsy衬衣里，在里面尽情地揉捏Eggsy的肌肉。可惜Eggsy只让他进行到这一步，他总是在最后推开他，找各种借口离开。

这算什么，是在耍他吗？

这次他们吻完Eggsy照例离开，他恭敬地关上Brian办公室的门，把他愤怒的表情隔绝在了里面。他是还想多欣赏一会Harry那种表情的，头发甚至都被吻乱了。他难道不想就这么把Harry压在办公桌上，干的他只能喊他的名字吗。Eggsy简直快开始佩服自己了，不过这会他还是打算去厕所解决一下自己那话儿的问题。

办公室里传来摔东西的一阵响声，周围谁也不敢前去查看，只有Eggsy手插在口袋里大笑着离开了。

-

不同派系的作风，其实相差的很远。

有些派系很想传统的黑帮，他们明抢。另一些很古怪，Eggsy起初看不懂他们的用意，直到最后才恍然大悟。Percival那派很阴冷，他们都像一条条毒蛇，Percival尤其像。以前Eggsy看到Roxy在笔记本上画的小涂鸦，他自己是柯基，Merlin是猫头鹰，Percival总是被画成花栗鼠。

“为什么Percival是花栗鼠？”

“你不觉得很像吗？”

“唔……哪里像了？”Eggsy想了想，还是没办法把这位不苟言笑的前辈同僚想象成欢乐的花栗鼠。其实是因为以前Roxy还是小孩子的时候，Percival总是喜欢把脸鼓起来哄她，样子就像一只花栗鼠，那个时候Percival的笑容还是比较欢乐的。

恩，Percival像条蛇，Eggsy把思路转回来。路过他们那边的时候，Eggsy总感觉背后有一道道目光，回头看又什么事都没有。他们行事的作风也是如此，让人觉得浑身发毛。

Brian的作风表面上看十分温柔，很符合Harry以前的做法。但这只是表面，Eggsy第一次围观他们的实战操作后就明白了，为什么Brian不让他参与任务。

因为在行动末期，Brian总是对对手赶尽杀绝，甚至连无辜被牵扯到的人也是这样。

Harry最后在教堂里大开杀戒的样子在他脑海里挥之不去，现在虽然不用Harry亲自动手，Eggsy依然为一幕幕的惨剧而惊心。就是这个时候，他才开始真正地思考，到底Harry在失忆进入Blue Crow的这段时间，发生了什么呢？能让一位恪守礼仪的绅士，变成一个毫无信用的暴君。他有太多次看到Harry向对方表示只要达到他的目的，他一定会放过他们。那脸上真诚而又温柔，好像他想要的不过是一颗糖果而已。

很多不幸相信了他的人，最后都惨遭毒手。Eggsy因为同样受骗过而更加五味陈杂。

“你明明答应过放他走，我们不是已经拿到东西了，而且这周的其他进度也不错！”Eggsy拿着表格，上面显示他们已经超额完成了本周的任务。

“诶，”Brian先是叹了口气，看起来并不想给他解释的样子

“‘王座’选定的目标，从根本上来说都是要铲除的，无非早晚而已。现在不杀他，以后也是要做的。”计算机靠着现有资料演算出往后的敌人，在他们还占上风的时候铲除掉对方，原因就是这样。

“这太荒谬了，以后的事谁也说不准，发生什么都可能改变轨迹！你能完全只靠一个程序的演算？”Eggsy针对的不是一个程序是否能代替人来做对未来的推测，而是Brian不该这样残暴。就他得到的信息来看，Brian是一开始在Blue Crow就已经这个样子了，至少是有记录以来。他能查看到的只有Brian作为银行家Richard•Faulkner助手以后的记录，这离他最开始进入Blue Crow是有相当大一段时间的差异。但是从那个时候开始，就已经暴露了他无论大小事务都喜欢赶尽杀绝这一特性。

Eggsy决定和他好好谈谈。

“我很好奇，你到底经历了什么？”他问了，但Brian对此闭口不谈。他们之间的关系又开始疏远了，一边Eggsy强忍着怒意帮他做事，一边两人连平时的交流都变得几乎没有。

这天晚上Eggsy彻夜未归，Brian不知道他跑哪去了，通常都是和那些年轻人们一起去鬼混了。

他已经喝到微醺，整个人躺靠在躺椅上。他捏着玻璃杯思考着和Eggsy的关系，杯子里还剩一点点酒，反射着琥珀色的微光。

我是不是不应该信任他，还是给他的信任还不够？

他开始权衡，是留下Eggsy，还是干脆把他给铲除了。诚然Eggsy在他身边让他快乐这没错，但是他逐渐过界了，让他开始不安。说不准什么时候事情又要失控了，这是他最不想面对的事，他额角又开始隐隐作痛。他从来不会逃避问题，既然总有一天要去解决这个问题，不如从现在就想清楚的好。

[你应该信任他的。]

见鬼的Harry•Hart！

Brian坐起来盯着他眼前突然跑出来的人，眼睛瞪得大大的，水晶杯摔碎在地上也不管。

对面酒柜前站着Harry，他微笑着不请自来，一点也没有作为客人的自觉。

他慢慢走过来，Brian像是不想他靠近一样在椅子上蜷缩起来。

Harry也坐到躺椅上，他还穿着Eggsy给他看过的，最后一次在教堂里穿的那套衣服。而Brian穿着睡衣，膝盖曲起手臂环抱着自己，尽可能地想要远离他。

“你是真实存在的吗？”Harry没有回答，依然还是笑着望着他。

他犹豫地伸出手，在Harry也同样伸手的时候瑟缩了一下，最后还是Harry主动握住了他的手。

那些修长的手指滑入他指间，鼓励一般地安抚着他，上面每一道纹路都和他一摸一样。

[不，我只是你的幻觉。]梦醒了，像是有人打了个响指，Harry消失不见了。

房间里从头到尾都只有Brian一个人。

-

Eggsy把他拖去楼梯底下，压在墙角那里。他粗鲁地解开Harry的裤子，不顾他吃疼的闷哼声。

他们度过了非常艰难的一周，这次的对手非常难缠，连Harry都要亲自上阵。Eggsy事前就收到了Bedivere的通知，Roxy以Percival前妻的身份参与了这次的行动，站在了对方阵营里。这完全合情合理，在Blue Crow内部显示Roxy由于内斗失败，已经被Percival扫除了，看起来是由于以往夫妻情分，并没有做太多伤害。

但这个女人不甘心的杀回来，表面看起来是这样的。实际上这次无论胜出的是Roxy，还是Percival，又或者是Harry，最终获利的都是Kingsman。Roxy只是为了协助Percival而演了这一场戏，毕竟如果是Percival获胜那么对他们来说会更加有利。

但让Eggsy没想到的是，在那个天台上，Harry竟然对着Roxy开枪了！

Eggsy亲眼看着好友中弹飞出了边缘掉了下去，由于那边火力过猛，他没办法查看，但是从这么高的楼上掉下去Roxy一定……

他感觉脑子被砸了一锤子，他还得维持对此冷漠的样子。直到他们回到分部，Bedivere和他说Roxy没事才松了一口气。仅仅只是让他松口气而已，该算的还是要算的。

Harry还是第一次感谢Blue Crow咖啡馆昏暗的灯光，楼梯下这个折角照不到灯光，只有一片阴影。

Eggsy把手伸进他裤子里胡乱地抓弄着，厚实的胸膛压住他背，他只能把脸颊紧紧地贴在冰凉的墙面上。后颈传来一阵疼痛，看来Eggsy这次真的是气的不行，他毫无章法地啃咬着Harry的脖子，唾液沾湿了后面短短的发根，西装领上也一片湿痕。

他听到Eggsy解开自己裤子的声音，喉间不禁滚动了一下。接着他又被转过来，Eggsy将他强行按下，他自下而上地看着Eggsy，阴影里一双眼睛熠熠发亮。要不是他自己愿意，Eggsy完全没有机会这么做，他是知道的。而Harry的表情也清清楚楚地传达着这一信息，这让他差点大发雷霆，整个肩膀都要颤抖起来。他把阴茎掏出来握着举到Harry嘴角边，一边严厉地看着他，一边用头部磨蹭他的嘴角。

Harry维持着看着他的姿势，看似面无表情，又像带有笑意，好像他任是那个纯洁无暇的Galahad。他向嘴边伸出舌头，舌尖滑弄着龟头，他的面孔看起来就像Eggsy把他领回来时那样纯然，此时此刻他再次扮演了那个失忆无助的Harry——借此来进一步刺激Eggsy。

Eggsy突然扯住他的头发，阴茎挤进他嘴里，直接插到了喉咙口。这一突如其来的变故让Harry剧烈地咳嗽了起来，呛的眼泪都跑出来了。Eggsy只将他放松了一点，之后猛烈地动做了起来。Harry喉咙底部柔软的肌肉反射性地做着吞咽的动作，加上口腔的温度，Eggsy简直想把他的喉咙给捅穿了。

Harry还以为Eggsy会这样直接射在他嘴里，但Eggsy把自己抽出来，拉起Harry再次把他压到墙上去。

一根灼热的肉棒在他臀缝中滑动，Eggsy阴茎上沾满了Harry自己舔的唾液，把他后面弄的湿漉漉的。那粗大的头部顶在穴口，Eggsy会就这么挤进来吗，把他活生生撕裂。Harry舔了舔嘴唇，他不在乎，疼痛已经是他生活的一部分，如果Eggsy想要这么做，那就这么做吧。Eggsy看不见他的眼神有多阴暗，但是后面被顶住的触感突然消失了，换上的是Eggsy的手指。

他没像上次那么温柔，可以说是一点也不怜惜地把手指压了进来。没有润滑，就那么干涩地扩张，伴随着Harry变得乱七八糟的呼吸。最后草草了事，Eggsy尝试进入他。可是完全不行，穴口缩的太紧，Harry又一直紧绷着。Eggsy把手指塞进他嘴里，搅动着舌头，那两根手指夹着舌头玩弄着，其余的手指掐着他的脸颊。多余的唾液溢了出来，从他嘴角划过下巴，Harry能感觉到他自己的体液那高级的布料。Eggsy把手指抽出来，再次做了扩张，这次好了一点，加上他在里面到处挂弄着，Harry的双腿已经开始打颤。

Eggsy觉得差不多了，换上了他的真家伙。粗大的东西一口气捅到底，Harry差点儿叫了起来。他可不能在这儿出声，即便是一会他会被Eggsy操弄的很惨。

这里随时都可能有人路过，也许他们会被看到，不过那又怎样呢，Eggsy才不在意。Harry不希望被人看到，但想到这一点却让他十分兴奋。

他这段时间都没被Eggsy碰过，之后更是连吻都没有。Eggsy不喜欢他的作风，连看他的眼神中那种温情都要消失了。他想起他们的第一次，Eggsy就对着他又摸又舔了几下，他就湿的腰间酸软瘫在床上了，他似乎对Eggsy的碰触格外中意。现在也好不到哪里去，肠道里的钝痛丝毫没有减弱他的快感，Eggsy的冲撞激烈的快要把他撵到墙里去了。所有触感都汇聚到里面那个Eggsy撞击的最强烈的地方，然后传达到他坚硬翘起几乎要碰触到小腹的阴茎上。那里已经被刺激出了水珠，随着Eggsy的动作甩的到处都是。

不行，他受不了了。上一次也没像这样，前列腺在体内被充实地碾压着，他想尖叫。

还好他还保留着最后一份理智，只是低低地呻吟了起来，腰部随着Eggsy的动作前后摆动着。Eggsy的手最开始捏着他的屁股，后来压着肩膀，现在穿过他两臂按在胸口上。Harry全身除了下半身都还整整齐齐地穿着西装，而裤子软成一堆绕在脚踝上。Eggsy隔着西装揉捏他的胸口，似乎是故意要给他这种反差感。这比直接触摸他的皮肤还要管用，Harry那里的肌肉本来就能完美地把衣服撑起来，略到好处地露出胸膛的轮廓。

再来是腰，柔韧挺拔，线条动人。Harry已经喘成一团，呻吟往高了蹿。上面不知道是不是有人走下来了，他不能集中注意力。但是Eggsy突然捂住他的嘴，把他身形压低，整个人弓了起来被塞在他怀里。几个人三三两两地走过去，那不是他们派系的人。其实他们的位置很容易暴露，只要那些路过的人中有人回头，再稍微仔细点往黑暗里瞧。

最要命的是Eggsy并没有停下动作，只是变得很慢。他故意从Harry最敏感的地方旁边擦过，让他大腿一阵抖动，又重新不紧不慢地重重碾上去。随着他的动作Harry前面翘起的性器一波一波地慢慢吐出更多水珠，连成一串从茎体上滑落。

Eggsy危险地看着走过去的那些人，怀中Harry的眼神水汽腾腾。他想要是有人敢回头，他就杀了他们所有人。最后Harry也不知道他们到底走完了没有，Eggsy用力把他的头按到双臂间，和肩膀平行，捂着他的嘴重新用力干起来。

他能感觉到Eggsy的怒气，看来Lancelot小姐对Eggsy还挺重要的，他们是什么关系？Eggsy已经脱离了Kingsman，这仅仅是对旧同事的挂心吗。可惜Harry不仅对Eggsy是否真的离开Kingsman再起怀疑，还愤恨他对Roxy的死亡如此震动，他不禁在高潮即将来临的冲击里冷笑一声。

Eggsy显然是听到了，他松开手把他的头扳过来，用力吻了上去。Harry凶狠地回应着，还咬破了Eggsy的嘴唇，二人之间血腥味四溢。Eggsy用力捏住他的阴茎，用拇指压住前端。Harry这会要高潮了，被他这么一弄浑身一激灵，然后腰部不受控制地抖动了起来。他想叫Eggsy放开他，精液逆流射不出来憋的他眼泪打转，但嘴还是被堵着，只有模模糊糊的呻吟传了出来。

Eggsy终于射了，全部在他体内一滴不漏。最后才放开了他，让他喷的自己衣服上到处都是。

之后Eggsy拉上拉链，整理好衣服，看也不看他地大步离去。

Brian狼狈地把自己收拾好，也踮着脚走开了。

那边Harry•Hart倚门看着他。


	13. Chapter 13

（十三）

 

Eggsy收到了紧急会议的通知。

他从Blue Crow分馆里找借口跑出来，回家翻出了Kingsman专用联络机。门口没有车来接他，手机里显示的也是一个个新的地址。

到场后他更是疑惑不解，因为这个临时的会议室里只有Merlin、Percival、Roxy和Bedivere——全是知情他还有在参与Kingsman任务的人。

“Roxy！”见到她的确安然无恙Eggsy仍就上前抱住她，急着打量了一番。

“冷静点，我没事。”Roxy对他摊开手，她好好地站在他面前。

“那天Harry只打中了我的肩膀，衣服是防弹的，你该不会是忘记了吧。”由于子弹的作用，Roxy没站稳，掉出了天台，然后Percival在下一层把她给接住了。

“好了，一会你们会有时间好好聊聊的。现在先说正事吧，Eggsy请坐下。”Merlin说。

“关于Harry的情况在上一次会议中就已经和其他同僚阐明了。”就是把Eggsy扫地出门的那一次。

“最近的近况也一直由Percival间歇性上传着，不过骑士们开始对此有所不满，甚至有人提出应该将Harry完全视为敌人。他的存在不仅仅威胁到Kingsman，他还做过多少坏事你都是知道的。”Eggsy紧张了起来。

“各位同僚们认为我们一直以来对他都太过偏袒，从Roxy差点被杀这点来看他已经完完全全地和我们对立了。”Percival罕见地打断Merlin接过了话。

“更别提死在他手上无辜的那些人，”Percival从刚才说到Roxy开始眼神就变得阴冷，Eggsy甚至能感觉出他说话时要尽力控制住自己，从他脸颊上肌肉的变化可以看出他说的这些话几乎是从牙根里挤出来的。

他眯起眼观察着Eggsy，打算看看他对他即将说的话会有多少反应。

“他们一致认为，是时候将Brian•Perkin铲除了。” 

话音一落Eggsy一口气吸到一半就窒住了，浑身僵的像是被蛇盯住的猎物。

“但我对此并不认同。”Percival又这么说，把那骇人的目光收回了，他向后靠着椅背，看着面前他的茶杯。

Eggsy一下子没能把这些消化，他转过去看看Merlin，Merlin的表情说明这一切都是真的。

“他似乎对过去没有多少留恋了，我对此有些惊讶，我不能让他再伤害任何人了。” 尤其是在他已经失去过最重要的人，又差点失去Roxy。

“但这是Harry的错吗？”这么说似乎让Percival感到痛苦，他的脸上的神情让Eggsy为自己想要给Harry辩白而内疚，说着这些的却是最有资格为此愤怒的Percival。

Roxy把手放在他肩膀上，Percival点点头，表示收到了她的安慰，可以继续说下去了。

“是他自己的选择，但我们还不知道原因。”

“目前几乎一半以上的骑士都赞成将Harry铲除，好在Kingsman并不是民主制。”Merlin的眼镜闪光了一下，“只要我还有决定权，那么就不会发生那种事。”在上头没有指派新任Arthur之前，Merlin有权做任何决定。

“Eggsy你不要担心，Harry不会有危险的。”Eggsy担心的却是另一件事，他暂时从Kingsman想要把Harry铲除这个认知带来的震惊里退出了一些，Merlin带来的安慰同时也带来了忧虑。

“但他的确做了那些事。”Eggsy抬头看着他，Merlin看出他目光里面有些东西急欲喷薄而出。

“他应该为此遭受惩罚。”Eggsy握紧了拳头。

Merlin在心里叹了口气，他最不希望连Eggsy都这么想。

“他现在所遭遇的一切已经是惩罚了，他应该得到这样的惩罚吗？我们尚且不得而知他为何有此变故，在不明前因后果的情况下不能妄下结论。Eggsy，只有你能拯救他了。”Merlin温和地给他解释。

“只有你了。”

-

“你去哪儿了？”

Melody最近都没有机会跟在Brian身边，她以为这会儿过来一定会看到Eggsy在这儿。她似乎已经认命的样子，从最开始她就一直依靠着Brian才能有今天，她的确是想更有作为，但看起来就到此为止了。Brian没对她下杀手已经是最后的仁慈，她只要乖乖跟着他，保证他得到‘王座’之后她的下场应该也不会太差了。

她穿着那身标志性的红裙，坐在大厅里的吧台边，从桌上的杯子来看，她已经坐了有一会了。

Eggsy坐到她边上，想给她再倒一杯，她摇摇头，于是Eggsy就给自己倒了一杯。

Melody打量着这个年轻人，像是在问‘你到底有什么魔力’？

“我只是一个有点幸运的普通人罢了。”Eggsy的回答才让她发觉自己把话给问了出来。

“你们呢？我倒觉得你们才比较神秘。”Eggsy向她举杯。

“我们，我们也只是在阴影里努力生存的可怜虫。”她眯起了绿色的眼睛，Eggsy给人的感觉太过放松了，他一接近就忍不住让人想要相信他，她不喜欢这种感觉，又渐渐抵抗不住。自从她从仓库出来后，她还没遇到过有人能给她这种感觉，是不是Brian也是差不多这样子？所以他才会器重Eggsy？

“别这么说，会好的，一切都会没事的。”Eggsy露出他了解的神情，眼睛里满是关怀。

“其实我比较想知道，他究竟都经历过什么。”

“他没有告诉过你？” Melody觉得不应该和别人谈论Brian的事，特别是他自己还没说过的事。可问的人是Eggsy，他们已经亲近到了什么地步？

“我没有问过。每次一聊到相关话题，我觉得他是想要我问的，可是…可是我问不出口，他那种神情……”Eggsy看起来快要哭了，他真的是很关心Brian，Melody想。

她把仓库里发生的那些告诉了Eggsy。

他脸上的惊讶震怒并不是装出来的，他原本想不论Harry遭遇过什么让他变成了这样，他认同或者不认同，他至少都要装作同情。现在已经不是简单的同情能够表达他的内心了，竟然让Harry变成了那样，他要找出那些人，他要……

大概是他喘气的太过厉害，Melody握住了他的手，让他的情绪暂时又回到了现实。

“然后呢？你们从仓库被救出来，搬进了新房子里？”

“我以为一切都结束了，但没想到这才是开始——”

“发生了什么？”Eggsy急切地问道。

Melody闭上眼不愿去回忆，她摇摇头，这个晚上Eggsy不会再从她这里获得更多的信息了。

-

Brian当然不会认为Percival会把全部资源和他共享，他不介意他抢去一些。但是他得到了一个消息，有一个项目泄露了，这个项目所包含的积分巨大，基本上可以抵过了其他所有项目。可以说先抢到的人，差不多也就是得到 ‘王座’的人了。

没想到决战时刻要提前了吗。无论如何，这个项目都不能落到Percival的手中。他计算了一下，目前他和Percival实力相当，要是互相抢夺的话恐怕两败俱伤，搞不好会让其他人捡了便宜去。如果那样他不知还能剩余多少力量，从别的派系那里再把项目抢回来。

还不如开始就放出消息去，让所有人都来争夺。

果然消息一放出，就像丢入湖中的饵料，所有的鱼都游了过来，水面上下一阵翻腾。

若是让其他人先得手了也没关系，从别人那儿抢回来总比面对Percival要来的容易的多。Percival的能力Brian从来没有怀疑过，他只是让其他人来削弱他的力量，好让他有机可乘。 

看到Roxy的时候他没有意外，在这种情况下Kingsman总会派出支援的。明里Alastair和Sophie不能练手，暗中Roxy却和Percival里应外合。Brian渐渐招架不住了，他们一路抢夺项目所在的硬盘直至顶楼。一直以来他还是对Eggsy存有顾虑，但现在他逐渐处于下风，他需要Eggsy的支援。

那个时候他原本是想要击中Roxy的手，让她手中的硬盘掉落的。和Percival抢夺资源是理所当然的，他们原本没有签订过协议却也互相理解对方在暗中的刁难。Brian还没蠢到真的去伤害对方的人，Percival看起来淡漠却不是冷酷无情的人，这单Brian可以很清楚地感觉到。但是他已经不能像以前那样精准了，他握枪的手在这样混乱的情况下只能保证不打到Roxy致命的部位。

没想到她离天台边缘太过接近，在肩膀中弹后她掉了下去。Brian连硬盘都没来得及捡，将手伸向她的那几秒间就已经来不及了。更糟糕的是，这个时候Eggsy上来了。

Eggsy隐藏的很好，要不是Brian精于此道，他可能真的看不出Eggsy眼神中的真实想法。

他刚爆发过一阵头疼，现在浑身是汗地躺在床上。

汗湿的头发贴在他额头上，身体还处在疼痛的余韵中，间歇性地抖动了一下。

他原本已经被驱赶出Blue Crow，然后又被Eggsy带入了Kingsman。在他面前打开的那扇光明大门，Eggsy牵着他的手向他展示着所有温柔。他原本有机会进入一个光明的世界，这个机会已经被他给浪费了。

他虽然没见过Roxy，也没见过Percival，但从Merlin和其他人对他的态度来看，Kingsman内部远比Blue Crow要好的多。Eggsy给他形容的，他原来的生活，也是他想都不敢想的。简直像是电影里的剧情。

但是他害怕。

患得患失久了，人就不敢做出和自己生活跨度太大的事。他要是真接受Kingsman的一切，会对他的造成什么影响？他最害怕的就是未知。他醒过来的时候不知道自己处在何种境地，彻底清醒过来却发现是另一场噩梦。当他从那个可怕的地方离开后，他又以为这一次他真的可以安心了，但这又是场骗局。Blue Crow专门搜集一些像他这样没有过去的人，在经历过几次洗刷后留下可用的人。那仓库只是第一场考验。接下来他被分配到了Blue Crow任务，从一点点只让他有所怀疑的小事起头，逐渐变得可怕而又不可收拾。他无法拒绝，想他这样的人，无处可去，已经走到了这一步没有退路了。

以Harry的警觉度来看，他早就发现了端倪。他提出过疑问，给他分配工作的人不做解释，只说他好好地工作就行，这样才能保证他的生活。不久之后他就被要求去做那些害人的事了，他以为他用地远离了伤害了，不论是被伤害还是伤害别人。他说了拒绝的话，但是被毒打了一顿。那些人和仓库里和他对架的人可不一样，他们训练有素，明显是专门用来调教他们的。

他只好继续做着那些事，慢慢地他的才能站露了，于是被派去做更高级的工作。他接触到了更复杂的人际关系，和Eggsy一样被Blue Crow内部奇怪的上下分级而惊讶。不过不同的是，Eggsy更像是以一个旁观者的角度来参与，他是在疑惑和对未来的迷茫中一下子被卷入了漩涡。从此以后他受到的伤害更多，他的地位不再让他有身体上的损伤，但是他的心灵逐渐被腐化了。在他发现越往高处爬越是少受伤的时候，他就已经决定了，他只做有把握的事，因为他不喜欢失控。

一只手摸上了额头，他睁开眼，Harry坐在他身边。Harry没穿西装外套，只有简单的衬衫，打着领带，让他的给人的感觉柔和轻了许多。他眯着眼睛想要坐起来，Harry按住了他。

[在我这里你可以放松。]Harry轻声细语地说着，手指在他额头上的触感太过真实了。他皱起眉躺在那里，Harry在他上方看着他。

“以一个幻觉来说你太过逼真了，这不是好事。”

[你在害怕什么，我又不能对你怎样。]

手机响了起来，是一封简讯。

[马上就要结束了，不要担心。]Brian没有理会手机，他看着Harry，觉得浑身都轻飘飘的。他放松到甚至伸出手去触摸这个幻觉，这次Harry没有马上消失，任由他慢慢摸上自己的脸。

[我要走了。]

“别离开。”他双眼湿润地看着Harry，仿佛他是大海上唯一的一片树叶。

[你知道在哪能找到我。]Harry在他额头上落下一吻，一如既往地消失了。

他又躺了一会，让莫名其妙的失落感冲刷着他的神经。然后才拿过手机，查看他们到底又给他带来了什么消息。

“该死！”扫了眼手机他立刻坐了起来，迅速地拿过外出的衣物。

这个时候门被‘砰’地打开了，Eggsy风风火火地跑了进来。

Brian转过头还没来得及做任何反应，立马被Eggsy重重地吻住了。

好不容易挣脱开又得到劈头盖脸的一阵表白：“让我为你得到‘王座’！让我为你得到你想要的一切！从今天起Eggsy真正属于你，只是你！”

他不知道Eggsy又在发什么神经，手机里的事让他无暇顾及。

“快放开我让我把衣服穿好。”

“怎么了？”他看出他急匆匆的样子。

Brian把手机给Eggsy看，他的确需要Eggsy的帮助，当务之急没空去想Eggsy到底是不是Kingsman的卧底。如果是他亲自出手的话，Eggsy在他眼皮底下又能玩出什么花样。

决战的时刻就要到来了。


	14. Chapter 14

（十四）

 

Eggsy睡着了。

Brian疲惫地坐在他身边，看着他的嘴角紧紧地抿住，不知在梦里遇到了什么。

这几天Percival像是销声匿迹了一样，组织里没有人知道他去了哪里。于是就只剩下Brian和其他的人互相抢夺那份项目。

没有Percival的参与轻松多了，但剩下的人还是让他们费了一番功夫。Eggsy一直在战斗的最前线，像是为了达成他亲口许下的承诺。Percival的失踪已经让一些聪明人意识到也许最后‘王座’真的会为Brian所有，现在是时候做出选择。

有人暗中改变了帮派，也有派系干脆连领袖都站到了Brian这边。看起来他们离成功不远了。

现在任有一些派系所持有的分数和Brian不相上下，不到最后关头任何微小的分数都有可能影响大局。只要Brian利用手头抢到的这份项目，他们就能遥遥领先，谁也追不上了。

就是这份在Roxy被击中后掉落的项目，Brian并没有当场抢到。几天之后Eggsy大干了一场，把硬盘完好无损地交到了他的桌子上。

Eggsy敲敲门，Brian对他熟悉到一听这敲门声就知道是他了。

“进来。”这个时候Eggsy回来要么就是出了意外，要么就是他已经拿到硬盘了。

Eggsy衣衫不整地打开了门，他的外套不见了，衬衫被汗水浸湿，卷起的袖扣上还有不少血迹。但是他凌乱的头发下面的笑容表示他得手了，他关上门向Brian展示手里的硬盘。

慢吞吞地走到桌前，把硬盘随意地放在边上，好像它豪不重要一样。他的目光一直和Brian的胶着在一起，Brian坐着看他一步步走过来，眼神里是自信与贪婪。他坐到桌上，要是平时Brian一定会教导他这不合礼仪，但现在他俯下身来一把揽过他的后脑，嘴唇热切地贴了上来。Brian愉悦地回应着这个丝毫没有规律，变得胡搅蛮缠的吻——Eggsy有资格得到他想要的任何东西，他证明了自己。他快要被这个吻灼伤了，Eggsy炙热的感情包裹着他，他忍不住把他深深地吸入口中，两条灵活的舌纠缠在一起，唾液甚至沾湿了他的脸颊。他打算不管今天Eggsy向他索取什么他都能给予，这是属于Eggsy的奖励。不过他真是太累了，很快他在吻向Brian耳垂和脖子的时候就将头抵在他肩膀上。

“去休息吧，”他一点也不在意Eggsy身上的汗水，还有他人的血迹。Brian轻轻地抚摸着Eggsy的后脑，Eggsy轻声地哼哼着，用来回应他的温柔。

“我想靠着你，”Eggsy的声音细不可闻，他马上就要落入睡眠的泉眼中。

“去床上，我保证你醒来以后会一睁眼就会看到我。”这种事以前Harry做过吗？他自己不记得什么时候有这样迁就过别人，一想到Eggsy他整颗心都变得柔软了。

Eggsy躺到床上后马上就睡着了，他打着呼噜，眼皮沉重地遮住了那对绿眼睛。Brian看了他一会，把电脑拿了进来。硬盘已经解密完毕，看来那帮蠢货还给他省了点时间。

他打开了那个程序，出乎意料，这并不是一项任务名单。他以为会是名单的，列着一些重要物品，或是人物。但是他看到了和以往完全不同的东西，这一次既没有东西需要抢夺，也没有人要去暗杀，甚至连一个可以干预的任务也没有。

出现在Brian眼前的是一个选项。

他没有办法点开出了这个选项外的任何东西，而选项之上那较为详细的问题也说明了，要是他试图以别的方法打开这个硬盘，那里里面的文件就会自动摧毁。

他唯有将那问题自仔细地看了一遍又一遍，看的他大汗淋漓，简直快和刚才Eggsy进来时一个样了。

不敢相信通往王座的道路上他还要遇到这种事，他转向Eggsy。要是没有遇见Eggsy，他并不会在这个问题面前有如此反应。或者说，也是Eggsy让他有了选择。

Eggsy还静静地沉睡着，这边Brian看着他脑内思绪混乱。他本能地开始排查每一个选项的可能性，结果都同一地指向了他最不愿面对的那个选项。

Eggsy并没有谁很久，他很快醒了过来，像是为了确认Brian是否在身边一样，他的眼睛快速地在房间里审视着。当他如Brian所保证的那样一下就看到了坐在身边的人。Eggsy对他微笑了一下，看来Brian一拿到硬盘就迫不及待地打开了，他因为需要对硬盘解密才看起来那么累吗？

他向边上挪了一下，给Brian让出一个空位。Brian顺应了他的邀请，把外套脱下来挂好，然后躺到了Eggsy的身边。很快Eggsy又传来均匀的呼吸声，再一次地睡着了。

-

无所事事的日子没有持续多久，很快就有人前来给他们分派了工作。

Brian当然不认为他们会无限制地得到免费的住所和食物，工作来的比想象中的快。这天早上一个叫Sam的人开着一辆货车说这以后就是他的工作，Melody被分派去了别的工作。

那是很简单的工作，他只要把他们大量运到他家的箱子用货车送去不同的地点就行了。这些箱子有些时候会集中送来一大堆，有时候又好几天都没有。没有的时候Brian可就清闲了，他看看报纸，或者是培养一些兴趣爱好。他发现自己似乎有收集东西的癖好，特别是一些能够成组的东西。

如果条件允许他当然是想要收集一些有意义又较为罕见的东西，但现在他能收集些什么呢？他们后来开始给他一些钱了，他把那少的可怜的财产集中到一起，为了以后不时之需。有一个能够温饱的住所他就很满足了。他想在特别的日子里去买几本书回来，不过有什么日子对他来说是特别的呢，他又不知道。周末和没什么事的时候他会也坐公交车去远一点的地方，主要是为了散散心和拿车上的免费报纸。

全都是一些无聊的新闻，但他看的津津有味的。他把报纸带回家，想做一些剪报，然后发觉自己连剪刀都没有。他在房子里找了一圈，的确是没有剪刀的，更不要说是本子胶水一类的东西了。他想生活必需品他还是要买的，他不能出了工作、吃饭、睡觉就什么也不做呀。

于是他去那种99P店里买了点东西回来，从报纸上得到的乐趣够他快了一阵子了。至于Melody都把钱花哪里去了，他一点也不知道。

Melody的工作和他差不多，不过她送的是信。

“这里面写的都是些什么？”有一次她拿到一叠信件后问Sam。

“你不需要打听这些。”那个粗野的男人喷了她一脸烟味，她忍着才没用手挥开。

“我看他根本就不知道，大概是因为他不识字吧。”她转过来不屑地小声地对Brian说，可是还是被他听到了。

他捏着她纤细的手腕就往外拖，她挣扎的时候挨了一巴掌。不过她没被打到，Brian想替她求情，试图不让她离开的时候替她挨了那一下。看到俩人都变得可怜巴巴的样子，Sam才觉得满足，往地上吐了口唾沫地离开了。

“不，这一下一点也不疼。”看到她大概是很愧疚的样子安慰她说。

真的不是很疼，Sam只是外强中干而已，他一眼就看出他只是个传话的草包。但是他们不能得罪草包，他掌握着他们工作和生活的分配，他们无能为力。

“你没有想过你每天运送的都是些什么吗？” Brian还真没有注意过，那些箱子搬运起来不轻也不重，外面一点标示都没有。

“我想偷看那些信来着。” Brian被她这话吓了一跳。

“但是胶水粘的太紧了，撕不开。”

“感谢上帝，幸好没让你撕开！快把这些乱七八糟的念头丢掉吧，你可不想惹麻烦对吧？”她盯着他瞧，让他发毛。

“你为什么总是这么说话？”

“我说了什么？”他想了想刚才的话，似乎并没有哪里得罪到她。

“你说话也太规范了点，没人这么说话。”

“我猜可能和我以前的经历有关吧。”她不说话了，她知道Brian一点也想不起来以前的事。

之后的某一天，他照常搬箱子。一边想着早上好像没有把胶水盖上盖子，一边抱起了一个箱子。就是这个小差让他没拿稳，箱子不仅掉下来了，还滚了滚散到车外面去了。

“见鬼。”他跑下去发现竟然给他弄散了，里面的东西掉了出来。他两三下把地上的货物捡起来塞进箱子里，只是些毛绒玩具而已，这下Melody可以放心了。他把箱子重新装好，又抬上了剩下那些，然后把车开去了今天要送货的地点。

回来以后第二天外面就有人气势汹汹地砸门，他睡眼惺忪地去开门。门一开他就被满面怒容的Sam拖了出去，拳头落到了他身上。打他的人不是Sam，他能感觉出他们更专业，应该是职业打手。他一点还手的余地都没有，只能抱着头侧卧在地上。之前在仓库里那些打斗他还勉强能够应付，毕竟大家在那种环境下都很虚弱。现在他面对着肌肉发达休养充足的职业打手只能尽量使自己不要受太多伤害。

“偷货都学会了？使劲教训他！让他把货都吐出来！现在不吐一会让你从后面吐！”

“没……我什么都没拿！” Brian在拳头的间隙里大喊，但没人信他。

“明天早上把少了的货给我找出来！”最后Sam又上来给他几脚，带着那些人离开了。

Brian缩在地上好一会都没起来，躺了半天才慢慢地往屋子里挪。Melody那边也遭到了同样的待遇，她甚至都没搞清楚发生了什么。

他去昨天箱子掉下来的地方查看，忍着愈伤带来的疼痛找了一大圈，在一个矮树丛里发现了那只毛绒玩具。他把那粉红色的小东西捡回来，就是这个比他手掌稍微大一点的毛绒玩具，害他今天挨了一顿打。

这究竟是为什么？

第二天Sam很不爽地出现了。

“因为你，害的老子也要来干这种破事。”以往他运来箱子后给了Brian单子就离开了，他说从今天起他被要求和Brian一起送货，真是倒了霉了。

Brian今天浑身都要散架似的，可是他不敢请假。说到底，他们没有请假的资格吧。

他一路非常勉强地开着车，一边传来Sam不停的谩骂声。

前面有个警察，Brian在这条路线开过很多次，这个拐弯并没有值班的巡警。不过有一两个警察有什么好奇怪的？

Sam的表情不是那么说的，他明显紧张了起来。Brian很快就知道原因了，那个警察一路拦下了他们之前的车，一辆辆地盘问和检查着。

“开过去，不要停。”

“可是有一位警官……”Brian放慢了车速，他犹豫着到底是要不要停车。

警察已经向他们挥手了，就在车前面没几步。Sam一脚踩上了油门，车‘哗’地往前加速，那个警察被撞的飞到了一边，或者是被他们碾了过去？Brian由于太过震惊，一时间大脑卡壳了。

“闪开，我来开。”Sam和他换了位置，这天他们没能按时送货，但也并未因此受到责罚。

“我们杀人了，还是他妈是个警察！” Brian绝望地抱住头，屋子里没开暖气，他泡的那杯茶迅速地冷掉了。

“你杀人了，车是你开的。”Sam乱丢着烟头，看着手机。

Brian不敢相信地抬头看他，那明明是Sam踩的油门，怎么怪到他头上来了。

“没事，那警察没死，就一点擦伤。刚才我打过电话了，瞧你给吓的。”Sam瞥瞥他，Brian松了口气，像根怏坏的白菜一样趴桌上了。

-

Percival已经得知Brian得手了硬盘，这点他原本就十分肯定。

他那一派里猜测纷纭，到底Percival是为什么撤出了行动。他是不是掌握了另一份数值更大的项目？还是Brian得到的那项目根本就是虚假的，或是不可能实现的？

Merlin说那恐怕是真货，Brian有可能由此就会胜出了。他没有把关于这个项目的任何事透露给Kingsman的其他骑士，所以Kingsman内部没有关于Percival撤出这次行动的消息。他们所知的是Percival任然和Brian竞争着这个项目。

他是相信Eggsy的能力才这么做的，让Brian得到‘王座’，尽可能地减小对他的伤害。至于他心灵到底能够被引导去什么地步，那完全要靠Eggsy了。


	15. Chapter 15

（十五）

 

把Harry按在床上之后Eggsy迫不及待地把他全身吻了个遍——至少还在晕眩中的Harry是这么觉得的。

Eggsy的舌头勾着他的一起共舞，他半眯着眼睛看到Eggsy眼里全是笑意，Harry忍不住捧起他的脸让这个吻更加缠绵深入。之后Eggsy挨个儿地吻过他的脸颊眼角，最后是额角。

他停下了，Harry能感觉到他的视线，就停留在他的那道疤上。

睁开眼，果然对上了Eggsy微妙的眼神。那张脱去稚气变得成熟英俊的面孔带着担忧，Harry一瞬间觉得有这个伤疤也许是件好事。或者任不是件好事？

他伸手抚摸着那里，眉头皱起。

“你知道你的表情有多让人心碎吗？”Harry试图活跃下气氛。

“不，”这反而让Eggsy的声音变得痛苦。他却没有说下去，心碎的人显然并不是Harry，他的指尖差点颤抖起来。

“没事了，不疼的，”Harry小声说，一边抚摸Eggsy的脸颊。他的情人没有把视线移开，他只好捧着他的脸让Eggsy看着自己的眼睛。

“不是我想打断你，但你有没有觉得就让我这么硬着不太合适？”他用腿间的勃起蹭了蹭Eggsy，提醒他应该做什么。

难得主动的行为唤回了Eggsy的注意力，他果然笑了起来，对着Harry又啃了起来。

Eggsy的吻从他脖子上一路连绵至胸口，Harry低头看那个伏在他胸口啃咬的脑袋。接着Eggsy一口舔上他的乳头，他倒是没刚才舔他脖子的那股劲儿，只是随意地让舌头摩擦了几下，然后用柔软的嘴唇整个儿地把那小肉粒包裹住。Harry直愣愣地瞪着这幅景象，Eggsy就像是真的能从他那儿允吸出一些东西似的啜着他的乳头。这让他老脸一红，因为Eggsy的样子太认真了，甚至让他不好意思起来。

幸好Eggsy对他的胸部没有更多进攻了，他很快就吻过了小腹，吸起了刚才就一直戳在Eggsy腹部的东西。Harry希望Eggsy在操他的时候就好好操，不要总是对他这儿那儿露出这种迷恋的神情，现在他的两个乳头湿的亮晶晶的。接下来Eggsy看他老二的眼神太可怕了，他深情地舔着那儿，速度慢到Harry忍不住抬起腰把自己往他嘴里送。

“别急，”抬起头Eggsy嘴唇亮晶晶的，Harry用拇指抚摸了一下。趁着他还没把手收回去，Eggsy迅速地含住他的手指，他能感觉到手头在指腹上酥麻麻地打着转儿。

他不想这么快就让Harry射第二次，刚才他迫不及待地在楼下沙发哪儿就给Harry口了一发。他按压着Harry的舌头，唾液沾湿了他的嘴唇，Harry刻意眯起眼样子说不出的风情万种差点让Eggsy上了当。迅速地抽出手指往那上面挤了一推润滑液，Eggsy示意Harry转过去趴好。

Harry趴在一堆软垫上对着他抬起屁股，Eggsy安耐住吹口哨和拍一巴掌上去的冲动，他不确定这么做了Harry会不会当即把他踢下床。微凉的手指先是戳弄了下入口处的褶皱，接着Eggsy的手指按他熟悉的感觉，温柔耐心地做起了扩张，伴随适当地弯曲刮弄着内壁。Eggsy在他腰上一捏，让他再把屁股抬高点。通常他会催Eggsy快一点，但今天Eggsy似乎沉浸在某种情绪里，他显然需要点安慰。Harry不介意Eggsy用他想要的任何方式来干他，无论是粗暴点的，还是缠绵点的，他都喜欢。

手指的感觉已经让他很舒服了，Harry甚至都要哼哼起来，Eggsy的手指畅通无阻地以各种角度进出着他柔软湿润的后穴。他却嫌那儿不够湿似的，两只手指把那儿撑开，往里挤进了一堆润滑液。接着又是手指的一通插弄，Harry能够感受到后面里面变得黏糊糊的，甚至有一些液体溢出来顺着会阴流过他翘起的阴茎滴在床单上，和他之前滴在上面的腺液混在一起。

马上他就知道Eggsy在打着什么注意了，他宁可他没有想到。Harry已经被开发的足够柔软，Eggsy用手指可以随意玩弄着他平常不易见人的部位，甚至是将那里的软肉微微翻开，或是撑开穴口观赏内部。

是的Eggsy那个小混蛋在看他的内壁！

在Eggsy热切的视线之下Harry只能尽可能控制住自己不要收缩后穴，但那是不可能的。Eggsy很清楚地看着鲜红的腔内在他的注视里缩了一下，很快Harry就忍不住又缩了一下。这个场景既刺激又有趣，看着Harry的内里羞怯地一张一合，特别是在Eggsy已经往里面抹了许多润滑剂的前提下。正常情况下Harry的屁股是不会“喷水”的，但Eggsy今天就是想要看这个效果。Harry高高翘起露出被撑开的内部，里里外外周围一整圈都是黏滑的液体，就像是被他的手指操的爽出来似的。

终于Eggsy愿意好好操他了，当他的阴茎挤进来的时候Harry就是那么想的。

“啊……”他发出一声长长的呻吟，头仰起整个背都颤抖了。Eggsy把头抵在他脖子上，双手揉捏着Harry触感良好的臀部。他慢慢地整根挺进，又慢慢滑出来，肠壁湿暖紧致的触感让他微微咆哮出声来。

Harry扭过头来吻他，一边用屁股急切地往后顶，Eggsy时而重重地冲向他的底端，时而又懒懒散散地操弄着。最后险些让他翻起了白眼，不是爽出来的那种，是不耐烦的那种。Eggsy的硬挺每次只是堪堪擦过体内最神秘的那一处，酥麻却又不直接的快感让他按耐不住了。

感觉到了他的急切，Eggsy双手在他胸口一阵乱摸，一边加快了速度。

“Eggsy…啊…操..操我！那里…操！”终于让他满意了，Eggsy一点点把他逼上高潮边缘，Harry差点尖叫起来。不过他并没有如愿很久，一会后Eggsy又放慢了速度。

他心里一阵失望地把他的屁股从Eggsy勃起上挪开了，然后转过去把Eggsy按倒在床上。

“你就那么喜欢骑我吗？”看着他自己爬上来的样子Eggsy嘴角有一丝笑容。

“你一副懒洋洋的样子，只好我这个老人家勤快点了，”Harry边说边对着Eggsy的阴茎慢慢坐了下去。说实话这个体位也不错，他最喜欢在快高潮的时候双手撑在后面让Eggsy撸他，前后双重快感会让他射的甚至沾上Eggsy的下巴。只好他会维持坐在上面的姿势，闭着眼和Eggsy额头相触一会。

“你才不老，”Eggsy终于忍不住拍了下他的屁股。

他在一片滑腻中磨蹭了起来，Harry舒服地张着嘴低声呻吟起来。

“对，好孩子，就是那样……”Eggsy不忍心再折磨他，坐起来抱住Harry猛烈地向上顶松起来。毫不意外地听到了Harry拔高的叫床声，直到他们俩都满意地高潮了。

 

-

 

“我们这一周都没什么进展，你不打算告诉我硬盘的内容是什么？”

自从Brian看过硬盘后，他一直没有进行下一步的部署。接下来一周里他只和Eggsy腻在一起，两个人不是在滚在床上就是在去床的路上。不是说Eggsy不喜欢这样，这差不多算是他梦寐以求的生活了，整天和Harry在一起，他还能想到什么比这更棒的事了？

但是他还没忘记他的任务。他等待了足够多的时间，来给Harry思考。是什么让他这么长时间都没有下一步动作，他隐约地感到一些不安的氛围。Harry打定主意沉醉在他自己的世界里似的，他主动吻上Eggsy，闭着眼睛，像是不想让Eggsy从他眼里察觉到任何端倪。Eggsy没有主动问过他，连旁敲侧击都没有，直到现在。

Brian坐起来，倒了一杯水。刚才结束后他们一直包在一起，最近他越来越迷恋Eggsy的怀抱。该解决的总归是逃不了的，他可以一时间躲在Eggsy营造的安全世界里，但这不会是永远的。

“你自己看吧，”他打开程序，把电脑放到Eggsy膝盖上。

首先吸引Eggsy目光的是底下一行列表，也就是Harry将要做出的选择。几乎列举了世界上所有已知的知名间谍机构，还有一些未知的组织，英国部分MI6和Kingsman列于首位。Blue Crow的情报网在‘王座’加入后变得十分强大，近年来已经破解了多个机构的系统。他们甚至找出了所有潜伏在暗处的民间机构和私人组织，一直以来只剩最后一个和Blue Crow处处作对的神秘组织没有浮出水面。直到Brian机缘巧合地进入Kingsman，这下Blue Crow连最后的情报也凑齐了。

这份程序里告知了所有得到它的人一项任务，凡是在规定时间前提交结果的那一方将得到所有人都追赶不上的大量点数。其内容就是根据硬盘里已经包含的那些情报组织的详细资料，选择其一将之摧毁。

看了Harry在Kingsman呆过的那短短几周就盗取了Kingsman大量的资料，即使是在这种时候Eggsy也不由自主地想要赞叹Harry。

Blue Crow扎根于美国，Brian在那边有更多的资源，但是他对英国更为熟悉。到底是选国家机构还是非官方组织？答案不言而喻。那么是选一个Brian完全不了解的组织，还是他已经侵入过内部的Kingsman？况且他还有前任Galahad帮助。

但是这不是那么简单的。

如果他真的选择了Kingsman，那么也意味着他即将与过去完全告别。是真的要毫无瓜葛地斩断与过去时光的所有牵连，从此以后Harry•Hart将彻底沉入阴影，世界上只有一个没有过去的Brian。

同时也代表了他要与那些人为敌。没有深入了解过却看起来亲切的Roxy，虽然冷冰冰但不得不说对他有些照顾的Percival，Kingsman里工作人员，更别提还有对他无微不至的Merlin。

他真的要狠下心来，铲除他们所有人吗？

他把决定权交给了Eggsy。这个男人联系着他的过去，现在即将要引领他的未来。

Eggsy仔细地浏览着内容，这是一份不可逆向的程序，一旦选择了某个选项，其他所有的内容都会被删除。

这不是一场信任问题的考验，Brian是真的无从选择，他让Eggsy来做选择已经是最大的信任。

Eggsy把手指放到键盘上，Brian快一步捏住他的手。

“你可要想好了。”

Eggsy回望他，神色轻松而坚定地点点头，然后在按键上敲了一下。

“就选Kingsman。”


	16. Chapter 16

（十六）

 

手指划过屏幕，Merlin最后看了看这一页精简的条款。终于到了他无路可退的地步，他不得不按下平板上那个确认键。他一直在拖延这个时刻的到来，在心里最后叹了口气，手指在屏幕上一敲，完成了最后的仪式。

事到如今他不可能再隐瞒Harry的所作所为，以及他们一直在暗地里进行的秘密活动，包括了Eggsy仍是Galahad这个事实。想来也有不少人暗地里明白这件事，毕竟他没有要求现任骑士推举他们的候选人。

他打开会议室的大门，里面整整齐齐地坐着除了Arthur以外Kingsman全员，包括了Galahad Eggsy。没有人对他的出现表示诧异，“谁让我是这里最有人气的骑士，”Eggsy一边和Bedivere打趣着一边遭到了他的好Roxy的一记白眼。不是带有嫌弃的那种，而是无奈。说实话她挺佩服Eggsy的，她一直都有佩服他。在Harry这件事上他处理的很好，开始没看出端倪不是Eggsy的错。那种事作为旁观者代入自己想想都难受，即使这里在座的每一位都必须有这种素养，Eggsy做的真的很不错了。

Merlin先是简单地阐述了最近Eggsy作为卧底在Blue Crow的近况，接下来才是重头戏。

“Kingsman全员将要高度配合Galahad此次的行动。”目前还没有反驳的话，但已经有人的表情说明了不赞同。

“已经将Galahad背诵的任务详情发送给了各位，虽然并没有详细写究竟要做到什么程度才算完成任务，但我认为Harry接手了Kingsman所有的资源应该就算完成了。”

“你要是打算就这么将Kingsman拱手相让Harry•Hart也不会答应的，他只是失忆了，脑子可没坏” Bors转了转手指上的戒指严厉地盯着他，Merlin一定还有更复杂的计划在后头。

果然他又调出了接下来的好几份情况模拟，都是根据Harry已知的Kingsman内部系统情报预测的他可能进行的行动。

“直接向他献上两份‘王座’想必各位也不会愿意向他低头，”Merlin看了看Arthur空荡荡的座位，“接下来Galahad会全程发送Harry的作战计划，虽然有预测可以暂缓延迟带来的差异，但他内心到底腐化到了什么程度我们谁也不知道。”Merlin是十分不想用腐化这个词的，原因还是源自他对Harry的想法一无所知。Harry之前的遭遇以及所有的一切都由Eggsy在Blue Crow内部各种旁敲侧击所得，他没有直接和Harry讨论过这些。所以无论是发生过的真相，还是Harry在遭遇那些之后的心境，他们得到的都只有一个侧面的反馈。

Eggsy始终觉得还不到时候。一旦真的和Brian谈论起这些，他们之间的一些平衡就会被打破，不可预料的事将会发生。到底还有什么会比现在更糟了？情况明明在好转，似乎离Harry的救赎只差一步之遥了，Eggsy却满心担忧。他又不能让这种担忧被Harry看出来，Harry太敏感了，好在Harry现在也没有以前那么了解他，有时候Eggsy还能用一些亲昵的举动来糊弄过去。

Merlin刚才一直站在门口，正对着Arthur座位的地方。他一边说一边绕过去，最后坐在了Kingsman的‘王座’上。

“这是不是请求，而是命令。”

他接到这份升迁不是一两个月了，上头从来就没考虑过其他人。他迟迟不肯接受，Arthur的工作比他现在的要轻松多了，但是Merlin这个称号下的责任除了他也再没别人能够承担了。

-

至今为止Eggsy面对Brian的多次信任危机从未说过“相信我”或类似的话，他总是用行动证明了他是站在Brian这边的。

加上Brian向来是知道Eggsy对他的某些作风并不赞同，他会在行动前最后确认一次Brian的想法无法改变，才心有不愿表面却毫无破绽地进行任务。这都因为Eggsy本性善良，Brian颇为感谢这点。如果他能有其他选择的话，他应该不会跟着自己做这些勾当。

所以当Eggsy为Kingsman的人求情的时候Brian动摇了，他又分不清Eggsy到底是因为不忍看他人受苦还是由于暗地里与Kingsman的藕断丝连，更或者他可能一开始就是Kingsman的人。

不，这点不可能。

Brian一旦做出决定，就不允许自己后悔。不管是在选择铲除Kingsman这件事还是选择相信Eggsy，即使是他自己，他也不能忍受反悔。这条路是Eggsy引导的，他也愿意走下去，他们一定会走到底，到时候一切都值得了。他要在这个节骨眼上再逼Eggsy一把。

“你就不能接手Kingsman吗？”Merlin让Eggsy随时上传Brian关于任务的所有部署，他们好有个应对。但是Eggsy却发现Brian根本就不是Merlin想的那样，接手Kingsman的整个组织或者情报系统。他在Blue Crow内部的时候无法向外传送消息，任何的数据输入与输出都会被‘王座’截获。以为他都是趁外出的时候与Kingsman联络，眼下他能找到的溜出去的机会几近于零。而下一次外出，也就是执行Brian任务的时候，照他先前和Eggsy讨论的那样来看，到时候再让Merlin知道已经太迟了。

在部署任务这方面Eggsy是没有发言权的，他只有乖乖听从Brian命令的份儿。Brian喜欢他这样，在外面大展拳脚，脖子上套着写着自己名字的项圈。Eggsy也无法真正在他眼皮底下搞什么大动作，不仅由于Brian的敏锐，上头也还有‘王座’这么个东西监控着。Brian已经最大限度地放纵他了，要知道不论是Blue Crow不管那一派从来没有副手给敌方求情这么多次还能不缺胳膊少腿完整地站在领袖身边的。Eggsy知道这一点，所以他才更心急，他既不想打破Brian给他的权限，同时又不能让Kingsman的任何人遭遇不测。

原计划里他们不能直接让Brian接手Kingsman，但是两天前Brian和Eggsy“讨论”的那番话让他汗毛直立。他不打算接手Kingsman的任何东西，从他在Kingsman待过的日子来看，Kingsman不管是高层还是普通的员工，他们特有的骄傲都不会让他们从属与另一个邪恶的机构。更何况Harry•Hart之前还是Kingsman的骑士，从Percival那副想吃了他的阴冷眼神基本可以看出Kingsman众人对他是个什么态度了。

所以他和Eggsy说他要将Kingsman连根拔起。

这意味着不仅要摧毁情报系统，还要铲除敢于反抗的所有人。

他们当然会反抗，Brian可以预见到Kingsman里不会有任何一人独自潜逃。

Eggsy说Brian可以留着Kingsman的情报系统，他也会去说服一些人。Kingsman的情报系统的确很有用，可是他之后要是拥有了‘王座’，那么也不再需要任何其他的系统了。Eggsy的说服能力他倒是见识过的，要不是他本人是那种坚定了自己冷冰冰内心的角色，恐怕他早就随着Eggsy领路了。Brian忽略了内心那点已经被Eggsy改变的地方，坚持自己还是原来的那个他。

要问Brian相不相信命运，或是一些神秘的因缘，他不好说他相信。但是让Kingsman这个组织从世界上消失，从根本上来说不但是来自‘王座’的一份可选择任务。

让过去断个干净，一切都要从这里开始。他能不能获得完全的新生，就要看他这一次坚不坚定了。

话就在嘴边，要不要告诉Eggsy，他会……理解吗？恐怕他会失望的，Brian现在最不想看见Eggsy失望的表情。

“你还没搞清楚‘王座’到底是什么，到时候你就明白了，我们什么也不需要。”要说Eggsy自以为对‘王座’的理解其实只有四分之一，那么Brian也只有一半，这个时候他们都还对真相不得而知。

Eggsy沉默了一下，就在Brian以为他打算放弃的时候又开口了。

“我能问你坚持要铲除Kingsman的原因吗？”Brian隐隐觉得有点不对，Eggsy毫不避让地往进他眼里，好像要把他的灵魂看个透彻。他的双手由于后遗症会在他紧张的时候颤抖起来，现在他感觉到右手肌腱微微跳动了一下。

“是没有必要做多余的事，”他尝试让自己的声音听起来平静而冷淡。

“我问你，你是否自认为了解Harry•Hart？至少是那个众人皆知的他。”

这句话让Eggsy一愣，他猜不透Brian说这句是何含义。

“不是指他个人的性格，而是他身为Galahad的做派。他是否身为贵族不轻易向人低头？他是否正直不为邪恶所折服？”Eggsy大概有点明白他想说什么。

“Kingsman内部多数都是像他这样的人吧，”看着Harry用谈论另一个人的口吻说起自己让Eggsy难受。

“举个显而易见的例子，你能想想Percival在我手下干活的样子？如果他真能做到，你觉得我会相信他不是装着顺从，实则伺机寻找机会？那会让我夜不能眠，总有一天会对他出手，无论他是否真的露出马脚，或只是为了让我心安。”

Brian好言好语，他的让步只能到这里了。

这点上Brian说的没错，Eggsy找不到反驳的理由。难道要去和Merlin说，接下来请Kingsman全员假死一遍？

没想到Brian看到他一副理解了的表情，给了他更沉重的一击。

“你去带他们的尸体回来，谁都可以，你亲自去。”

Eggsy睁大了双眼，感觉喉咙口像是被噎住了。

“你要我亲手杀了他们？”他不仅咬紧了牙关，那句话像是被硬生生挤出来一样。

“我一直都相信你，这是我对我自己说的话。你想要我完全的信任吗？”他坐在沙发上，Eggsy在距离他稍远一些的地方。Brian向他移过去，挨着他的鼻尖说道。

“这是最后一次，证明给我看。”

Eggsy从未觉得Harry琥珀色的眼瞳可以看起来这么可怕。他面对敌人时凌厉的眼神固然让人不寒而栗，可是Eggsy从未领略过那种眼神。

Brian看着他的生气温和而平淡，但是双眼充满了寒意。他的另一只手从刚才就放在口袋里，那里有一把枪，Brian每天都会检查它是否还在那里。

“我以为我已经不需要再特意表示忠诚了，”Eggsy双拳紧握，他并不是在做准备来迎接Brian可能的攻击，而是预防自己万一听到更加不能忍受的话而做出后悔的事。

“你要是处在我的位置上，就能明白这种信任危机是几乎难以消除的。”

“如果我拒绝呢？”他音调变了。

Brian听出了火药味，在口袋中握紧了枪。

“拒绝了你就和他们是同样的下场，你改变不了任何事。就像无论你再怎么努力，我都变不成Harry•Hart！”他从胸腔里将这句话低吼出，整个面孔快要扭曲起来。

从Eggsy的表情来看他是说对了。

“你一直都没有放弃，想要改变我。想要慢慢地，让我变回你记忆中的那样！要是我一开始就没打算变回去呢？要是我他妈一点都不想要以前的记忆呢！”他站起来，从口袋里拿出枪，枪口对着地面。

“所以我并不能改变你吗？”Eggsy悲哀地看着他。这不是他想要的，他宁可看Eggsy失望的表情，而不是这个样子……

“你没有听清楚，无论你能不能，”实际上Eggsy已经做到了，他停顿了一下，为免自己在情绪激动的时候把这句说出来，“我都不想回忆起属于Hart的东西。”

他拿枪的手在抖，Eggsy大概还能有几分把握阻止他开枪。

“难道你真的对过去一点留恋都没有了？自从我父亲死去以后，你几乎是看着我长大的。我和你在Kingsman没有相处很久，你也从来没有说过，”Eggsy固执地不说‘Harry’而是说‘你’。

“但是我知道，你一直都照看着我。你不想要那些？不想再要这么多年来，我们之间的联系？”那双不断眨着的绿色眼眸湿润了起来。

他也感觉到眼睛的酸涩，Eggsy说的恰恰是他之前最为渴望的。

“我想要站在Blue Crow的顶端，我想要斩除所有阻碍我的东西，”他想要的只是消除不安而已，他以为手中握有权力就能获得安全感。事已自此，他无路可退。

“我不能答应，”他准备好了接受Brian的攻击。

“Mr. Unwin，你不要忘记了，”他举起枪，“我还有你最宝贵的东西。”

他将枪口对准了自己。


	17. Chapter 17

（十七）

 

有一件挺奇怪的事。

Mr. MacIntosh 自从上一次和Mr. Perkin的竞争失败之后，他就消失了。

Blue Crow众人看着Percival慢条斯理地穿过大厅，往Brian的休息室包间走去。这几个礼拜他都去哪儿了？没有留下只言片语地消失，同样毫无解释地再次出现，这倒是很符合Alastair MacIntosh一贯的作风。

几乎所有人都默认了Brian会是最终领袖这个事实，他们之前猜测MacIntosh也许是在失败中被Brian干掉了。

他突然回来之后不但没有臣服于Brian，反而和之前一样争取着更多的积分，好像之前被Brian抢去硬盘这件事并不存在。Brian也想和他无冤无仇似的，任由他做无畏的挣扎，两人在走道上碰面时甚至会打招呼。

有些人向Brian那位‘亲切’的副手打听消息，Eggsy却像变了个人一样，整天不苟言笑，进进出出不知在忙些什么。

很显然也没人能从Percival那里套出任何只言片语。

一时间全员都猜不透接下来会有什么变数，连‘王座’的研发人员都停下工作观察起了他俩。

-

Eggsy一见他举起枪，全身早就紧绷的肌肉一触即发，却见枪口对着他没想到的方向。

他的瞳孔骤然缩紧，一动不敢动。他有几分把握阻止Brian？之前做恢复练习的时候Eggsy就知道了，Brian相较从前技巧与体力都大为下降了，这不是装出来的。

不过他说的对，他还拥有Eggsy最宝贵的东西。

他原本会为这句话又惊又怒，但他看见Brian极力忍耐住不让眼泪落下来的样子，胸口呼吸一窒。

Brian也不想让Eggsy看到自己这个样子，但是他没办法，内心某个开口像是关不上了。

“我只有那么短暂的一瞬间嫉妒过Harry，”他的手颤抖的太厉害，Eggsy差点顾不得他在说什么，害怕他失手真的开枪。

“你谈起他来表情都变了，好像这世上除了Harry就没有其他事物了。我想Mr.Hart真的是十分美好的人。抱歉让你失望了，我永远也不可能是他。”

Brian的一句抱歉让Eggsy彻底震惊了，他不知所措地呆站着，既没有说话也没有试图去抢那把即将失控的枪。

一行眼泪终于从蜜色的眼眸中滑落，从他脸颊经过终止在下巴那里。他看起来疲惫而失望，之前种种表情皆失，留下一种虚脱后的空洞感。

“我有试过，为了你……但是你也看到了，这是不可能的。我和他相差太多了，中间的差距不是我努力就能赶上的，而是我们本质就是不同的人。Eggsy，我不是……我试过了，我试过了……”Eggsy不能让他继续这样下去，枪抖的都要掉到地上去了。他上前一步先是抓住枪放在一边的桌子上，再扶住Brian摇摇欲坠的身体扶他坐下。

Brian一把抓住Eggsy的手臂把自己放入他的怀抱，他把几乎所有重量都倚靠在Eggsy身上，两人相拥站在房间内。

“没事了，没事的，”Eggsy安抚着他，这差不多是Brian第三次在他面前失控。

“我知道你很努力了……”Eggsy在他肩膀上低声说道，“不是Harry没关系的。”

“对不起，”伴随着鼻音，Brian为不是自己的错再次道歉。

“我不想再做Harry了，好吗？”他好像能控制一些了，将Eggsy放开说道。

“恩，你不是Harry，”Eggsy帮他整理好头发，擦去眼泪，他现在的样子有点狼狈。

“我说过要为你夺得‘王座’的，我还没让你失望过，不是吗？这次，能按我的方式来吗？”Eggsy捧着他的脸柔声说道。

Brian不可察觉地皱了下眉，再Eggsy再次开口前点了点头，对着他微笑了。

“好了，我先去准备下，” Eggsy吻了吻Brian，才恋恋不舍地离开了，还不忘带走那把枪。

“我暂时替你收着这个吧，”挤了挤眼睛，Eggsy推开门消失了。

之后Brian还是站在那里，若有所思地盯着Eggsy离开的方向，脸上是和刚才截然不同的表情。

Harry一开始就站在他边上，他想问他看够了没，到底要看热闹到什么时候。

最终他觉得有气无力，刚才的一些情绪还堵在他胸口。和Eggsy说的那番话每个字都真情实意，只是说的时机很巧合。他是真的愿意为了Eggsy变成Harry，因为Eggsy对他是那么好，他愿意为了Eggsy做这些。这也不矛盾，之前他就想要回记忆的。

但是原本这都不该给Eggsy知道，他也是可以控制住自己不说出来的。但是这个节骨眼上要让Eggsy继续心甘情愿地站在他这边，威胁可不是第一选项。他只有不顾脸面把心里的想法说出来，好博得Eggsy的同情心。他觉得丢脸又无可奈何。

现在又让Harry目睹了全过程，心里纷乱复杂的脆弱渐渐弱了下去，心烦意乱间他额角直跳。

“滚开！”他对着Harry吼道。

[你不用羡慕我的，比起过去，未来要美妙的多。你和Eggsy共有美好的未来，他是属于你的，]Harry神色轻松地说。

‘未来’两个字让他突然脱力般地坐倒在了沙发上，刚才被Eggsy微微整理好的额发又被震出了一缕。之前还对Harry存在的怒意全都烟消云散了，大脑里空空的，一阵酸涩感跑了出来。

他再次哭了起来，Harry抱住了他。

这一次，眼泪是真的。

-

Eggsy做梦也没想过他和Harry的关系会变得这么错综复杂。

从前他对年长的绅士只有完完全全的崇拜和敬佩，无论是抱有对父亲那样的情感，还是内心深处别样的触动。

现在他能更好地处理自己的情感，即使是在定义上有相反意义的情感，他都能很好地把它们综合起来。

他和Brian的关系十分复杂，不到最后还不能确认他们到底是怎么个回事。上一秒还是剑拔弩张，下一秒就是拥抱与亲吻，之后一个转头又变成了相互算计。好在他之前已经被锻造的百般熟练，对于这种人与人之间错综复杂的关系变化，Eggsy在他的间谍生涯中并不是第一次遇见。他真是无比感谢之前经历过的各种生死任务，有了那些经验他才能更好地拯救Brian。

不能相信任务目标，Merlin一开始就教过他了。这次是Harry才让他大意了，他的意识里没有将Brian定位为任务目标。他已经被骗过一次了，这次以Kingsman全员性命为筹码，他断然不可再次轻信Brian。

几天前Brian那番‘表演’中夹了多少真相，通常Eggsy都能分辨出真假。但是他打定主意暂时不去分析那些，因为这太叫他痛苦了。非常不幸他天生就乐于为别人着想，他有意识地抗拒着，内心却也明白有部分恐怕是真的。恰恰是这部分真相，扰乱着他的思绪。

终于走到了最后一步，Eggsy无可避免地要对Brian做出‘伤害’。

他和Brian都一样，决定了某件事就一定要做到。他选择了与过去诀别，Eggsy就选在未来和他永远相伴。过去与未来在现在这个时间点交汇，以后会发生什么全靠Eggsy的选择了。

所以他选择‘伤害’Harry，为了未来。

果然Brian没有向之前和Eggsy保证的那样，让Eggsy按照自己的方式帮他取得‘王座’。他一再挑战他的权威，他再怎么宠爱Eggsy也会有个限度。

Brian不知用什么手段获得了Kingsman的临时根据地地址，Eggsy再一次和Merlin联络的时候才知道Kingsman遭到了Brian的伏击。好在Eggsy提前提醒过他们，受伤的人没有多少。但是看来Kingsman之前的设备很多都不能用了，因为他们要在Brian随时可能做出的突袭前不断搬迁。Merlin最大限度地随身保留着Kingsman的系统，Brian也是相当佩服他，在这种随机的忙乱情况下，Merlin还是能冷静地见招拆招。

Eggsy和Brian面对面地坐着，这一次双方都没有伪装。

Eggsy没有问他为什么反悔上次的约定，Brian也没有隐瞒自己的意图。

看着Brian悠闲地端着茶胜券在握的样子，Eggsy真心希望他坐稳了。他们约在外面，这里不在‘王座’的监控范围内。

“下午好，Eggsy。还有Merlin以及Kingsman的各位。”Merlin当然不在这里，除Eggsy外也没有其余Kingsman成员在场。Brian这么说是他相信Merlin一定监控着这一切，不管有没有其余Kingsman成员在看，结束后Merlin都会将这份影像分发给他们的。

“你能和我摊牌是件好事，”Brian放下茶杯，看着Eggsy又给他添了些茶水。

“还是没改主意，打算消灭Kingsman全员？”Brian对着他挑了挑眉毛。

“那好吧，有个不幸的消息要告诉你。”Eggsy太镇定了，而且一点都不像是虚张声势的样子。Brian面上一派轻松，脑内快速地思考着Kingsman到底打着什么注意。

“咳，说来听听。”Eggsy给他加的糖有点太多了。

“那份任务清单里没有要求说具体要做到什么地步吧，也就是不管是接手Kingsman还是消灭全员都是可行的？”

“你还没放弃说服我呀？”Brian笑了笑。

Eggsy有那么天真？他马上就要露出隐藏的獠牙了。

“问你个问题。Blue Crow内部，是让Percival得到‘王座’对你来说比较不能接收，还是让其他蠢货成为领袖让你日子更不好过？”

微笑凝结在了他的脸上，电光火石间一个念头呼啸而过。

Brian已经明白他是什么意思了。

“看来我们能够好好合作了。”

-

Percival对他毕竟是旧识，即使他有记恨Brian上次对Roxy开的那枪，他也不是会公报私仇的人。

在Blue Crow呆了这么久，其他人会对Brian做什么就不好说了。明里暗里他都得罪过不少人，加上他原本风头正劲，那些迫于形势而屈从于他的人要是一有翻身的机会一定不会允许他继续存在在组织里。不仅如此，恐怕他们会干掉他。

Brian在段时间内是不可能再去攻破另一个组织了，而Kingsman要拱手于人却是相当的容易。只要Eggsy随意向某个派系放出消息，Kingsman到时候再假意合作，不到一天的时间Blue Crow内部结构就能有翻天的变化。

面前这个得意洋洋的年轻人什么时候算计好这一切的？

他之前不是白演了吗。他半是生气半是庆幸，如果Eggsy没有把他那番话当真，那么他的面子至少还能保住一些。

啊，不对。他都这样被Eggsy反将一军了，面子早就丢光了吧。

他只能和Kingsman联手了。

上一次他已经找到‘王座’的所在地了，由于这场竞赛的变故，‘王座’的位置又有变化了。他花了将近一年多的时间才找到那份地图，短时间内靠着他自己是不可能再次找到‘王座’了。

那个时候Brian从底层爬上来，不放过任何一个机会，日夜伺机而行，拼凑了每一个线索。再以他被组织抛弃为契机，这才让他有机可乘。

不过现在有了Kingsman的帮助，Merlin那个更胜于Blue Crow研究人员的非凡大脑会想出办法的。Merlin主要作为技术支持，从Blue Crow内部窃取情报的工作还是交给Percival和Brian。这就是为什么Percival又出现在Blue Crow分部，并且频繁与Brian接触的原因。

找好位置后要怎么强行夺取‘王座’，本来Brian其实就只是赌一把，现在他不用浪费派系任何资源，Kingsman会有人充当他的子弹。

他和Eggsy坐进车里，Merlin经过一周的时间，已经捕捉到‘王座’发出的信号，并且破解出了地址，他已经提前在那附近布置好人员。

“别以为之后你还能全身而退。”Eggsy为他打开车门，坐进去之前Brian对他耳语了一句。Eggsy只是笑了笑，什么也没说。

‘王座’主机就在某个偏僻的宅邸里，车开了很久很久，Brian精神紧张了好久，一不小心睡着了。他醒来时他们已经开到了一个他不认识的地方，车慢慢地停了下来，Eggsy正好也在这个时候醒过来了。

这里也是Blue Crow会所之一。在竞赛期间，Blue Crow所有成员都有权利使用Blue Crow任何资源。他们来这里一点都不会被怀疑，其他人在这期间也来过。

Bedivere在狙击镜头内看着他们走进去，他被Merlin安排在这个视野最佳的主位上。

他们不是作为战斗的主力参与这次行动的，之后将由Brian向那里的负责人索要他需要的资源，这当然是个掩护。与此同时Eggsy会悄悄地潜入更深的内部，寻找‘王座’。Merlin没办法引导他，任何通讯设备已进入大门范围内就会被监控。

Eggsy之前已经看过蓝图，Blue Crow将这处设施做了些改造，这点变化当然也在Merlin的算计之内。

那座小别墅位于一片林子边缘，很近的地方有座小山丘，另一边是一条湍急的河流，河岸很高，中间有一座细窄的桥。Bedivere全神贯注地注意着镜头内的变化，他就趴在离河岸不远的地方。

-

Eggsy觉得事情有些不对。

他成功潜入了，他干掉了地下的守卫，‘王座’所在的房间里也没有研究人员。刚才的一番打斗不算轻松，他甚至受了一点小伤。但直觉告诉他，有个地方不对。他的大脑高度地集中于眼前的任务，一边也思考着究竟是哪里不对。

先前Brian没有告诉他关于‘王座’Eggsy知道的不是全部，连Brian都不能完全理解。这个时候，谁都还没察觉到真相。

“Merlin，‘王座’不在这里！”通讯里突然传来Eggsy的声音，Eggsy为什么突然联系他？

“Galahad，打开视讯。”眼镜的摄像头被打开了，Merlin在Eggsy的视野里查看着所谓的主机。

“原来如此，”他双目如炬，在键盘上一阵敲打，“‘王座’根本就没有什么主机，真是狡猾。”

“Galahad，你带上Harry去桥另一边。”

“不打算解释一下吗？”Brian也连着通讯，他显然也听到了他们之间的对话。

“你已经知道‘王座’的功能*——在接触到的所有程序以及网络内安插监控并窃取信息。原则上来说是要通过云终端传送至后端服务器主机内，但是刚才那里的不是主机。那只是其中一个内容较为丰富的云终端而已。就我观察来看，被感染过的任何一台设备都可以做为主机，随时可以从其他设备中调用任何已有数据，使用者不需要用特定的某个设备来开启‘王座’。这样的好处你们应该都懂。”伴随着解说，是Merlin一刻不停敲打着键盘的声音。

“所以你们要获取的不是主机，而是开启‘王座’的钥匙。她应该有个启动程序，在桥另一边的隐藏小屋内，我已经找到了。”

“她？”Eggsy知道Merlin指的是什么，他问的是为什么这么称呼‘王座’。

“或者‘他’，都可以。”Merlin无所谓地说，像他这样的技术人员总是对新型的人工智能抱有好感。Merlin其实也对‘王座’很有兴趣，当然是从研究角度来说。

“那边好像没有守卫，砸门进去就可以了。”

走近了才发现，那座桥只是横在湍急河水上的一条小小的吊桥而已。

Eggsy走在前面，避免太大的动作以免吊桥摇晃起来。

“你记得我刚才说了什么吧。”突然间他感觉到了来自后方的压力，具体的来说是枪空压上后脑的触感。

Eggsy慢慢转过来，Brian的枪眼正对着他。

“我已经不需要Kingsman了，特别是你。”

Eggsy的表情没什么变化，不知是早就料到会有这出，还是他已经对Brian的反复无常麻木了。

“Harry你要做什么！”Merlin在音频里拔高了声音。

“好，如果这是你的选择，至少让我把遗言说完……”他猛地一跺脚，吊桥摇晃了起来。Brian马上握住绳索，差点摔倒，Eggsy趁这个时候打掉了他的枪。

他们在桥上扭打了一整，Brian很快就处于下风。

Eggsy把他的手扭到后面，Brian双膝跪在桥面上。“抱歉了，看来我得一个人去拿‘钥匙’了……”在他说话的那几秒Brian突然向后撞击，Eggsy差点咬断舌头。

眼冒金星地站稳以后，Eggsy发现Brian已经摸到了刚才掉落的枪，正抓紧了绳索直愣愣地对着他。

“Harry！你在做无可挽回的事！现在收手还来得及！”

“来不及了，Merlin！来不及了！”音频里是Harry的狂笑声，听着让人心寒。

“你让我没有选择！”他还没来得及理解Merlin在说什么，就突然发现了身上的红点。

“Merlin，你要做什么！”Eggsy嘴里鲜血直冒，好不容易把注意力集中到眼前。

“好吧，我们一起去拿‘钥匙’。”他在Bedivere开枪之前击中Eggsy的概率实在是太小了，但再欺骗他们一阵子还是可以做到的。

Merlin诚然他不愿相信自己的老友变成了这样，但也不愿Eggsy受到伤害。他显然不会再相信Brian。他像是看着Eggsy站在在万米高空钢丝的中央，一头捏在他自己手里，另一头在Harry手里。他是绝不会放手的，Harry呢？他会让Eggsy摔个粉身碎骨吗？当前保证Eggsy的安全才是首位，对不起了Harry。

Harry也会赞同他这么做的。

“不要开枪！”Eggsy看到了那个激光点定在了Harry身上，与此同时Merlin已经下了命令。

Eggsy本能地伸手抱住Harry，身体上传来一阵剧痛。

Merlin从屏幕前站了起来，他最不希望看到的那幕还是发生了，Eggsy替Harry中弹掉入了河水中。

Brian不会意外Eggsy会替自己辩护，但没想到Eggsy甚至能够做到替他挡子弹。

让他更加没想到的是，他没有一秒的犹豫，就跟着Eggsy跳进了汹涌的河水中去。

 

*‘王座’的功能：我也不懂，我是编的。


	18. Chapter 18

（十八）

 

河水冰冷刺骨，凉的他一阵晕眩。

他在那里迷失了方向，激流马上把他冲击的七荤八素的。Eggsy在哪？Brian勉强稳住身体，在水流里寻找Eggsy。Eggsy的情况要糟糕多了，他显然是已经昏迷了。

Brian努力向Eggsy游过去，外衣里吸饱了水，阻碍了他的行动。摆脱了沉重的外衣，Brian的行动勉强灵活了一些。在水流较缓的一处，他抓住了Eggsy。

这里离岸边有一些距离，Brian要保持Eggsy的呼吸顺畅就已经很困难了。手脚逐渐变得麻木，要是再不上岸他恐怕连自己都保不住。

眼前竟然已经开始回顾他短暂的一生。太过短暂，让他不甘心。为什么所有不公平的事都要落到他有头上？他越是不妥协越是不得安生，现在连他唯一能够拥有的安慰也即将被夺取。比起他自己，Eggsy才是他眼下唯一专注的事。他以为他自己从不放弃，决定的事也不会反悔，咬牙挺过这最后一关后他就能有松懈的资本了，所以无论自己做了什么都是可以原谅的。

黑暗的页面翻的很快，他最后定格在Eggsy的笑脸上。他只有在这短短几秒间窥见Eggsy笑容中的细节，他关心的从来都不是他记忆里的Harry，Eggsy从来照看的都是他啊。连之后试图改变Brian，也是想把他引到正道上去。

他差点眼前一黑，意识马上就要消失了。双手反而紧紧地捉住Eggsy，他无意识地乱蹬着，也看不清到底是往岸边游去，还是离岸更远了。

终于他晕了过去。

再次醒来的时候风吹在身上又湿又冷，他已经在岸上了。他松口气，头贴在砂石堆砌的河岸。

Eggsy！

他猛地坐起来，一阵天旋地转。还好，Eggsy就在他不远处。他躺在那里，脸色惨白，安静地像是没有呼吸。Brian扑了过去，颤抖地试探着他的脉搏，Eggsy还活着！

他很想给自己一巴掌，因为他后悔了。那个时候要是和Eggsy在一起了，所有苦难都会提前结束吧。要是Eggsy就此死去，他真的不知道未来他该如何是好。也许他会和Eggsy一起离开，这个世界上没有任何事再能引起他的兴趣。

所有的酸楚如今终于找到了一个出口，他俯下身靠在Eggsy胸前放声大哭。

随之而来的脱力让他再次失去了意识。

-

头疼。

不是额角，是整个大脑。但是身体很舒服，在一个温暖的地方。这里是哪里？

他清醒过来，看到了昏暗的天花板，室内只开了一盏小灯，边上还有仪器的声响。他在医院？

转过头去，他先看到的是Percival，坐在他床边不远处的椅子上。

看到他想要起来的样子，Percival说：“Eggsy没事了，虽然还没醒，但是Merlin说没有危险。”他才放心地又躺下去。

Percival见他没事的样子，就想要离开。

“你能……陪我一会吗？”他竟然意外地觉得Percival的存在令他心安，Kingsman的人到底都有什么魔力。

Percival没有面露疑色，点了点头，又说：“我先给你拿点吃的。”

Brian边吃边考虑，他有很多很多问题。比如‘王座’的下落，为什么监控突然消失了？谁得到了‘王座’？他们后来是怎么被找回来的？

不过眼下这乱七八糟的一堆问题都没有让他亲眼看到Eggsy重要。

“你要睡一会吗？”Percival帮他收了餐盘，又把垫在后面的枕头挪了挪，好让他靠的再舒服些。

“恩。”Brian点点头，他是睡不着的，但是闭着眼会让他舒服些。他半躺半靠着休息，眼皮沉重地合上了。他能感觉到Percival的视线，不带恶意，也感觉不到其他情绪。他说不出口他想要去看Eggsy，万一他永远也见不到他了呢？

好吧，只要得知Eggsy没事了，就算真的不让他见Eggsy……

大概也是没关系的吧。

他胸口一阵沉闷，永远也见不到Eggsy……

Percival在这事上没必要说谎，Eggsy一定已经如他所说地脱离了危险，那么他还有什么留在这里的必要。他不被任何人需要，Eggsy值得一个更好的未来。

见鬼的，他需要Harry•Hart。

那个该死的幻觉也好，鬼魂也好，为什么这个时候不出现？他不是最喜欢看Brian落魄的样子，最喜欢在他手足无措的时候出现？

胡思乱想间他迷迷糊糊地犯着困，终于睡着了。

醒来的时候Percival还在，房间也没什么变化。

“你才睡了15分钟。”Percival的表情变得别有意味，他猜不透这条狡猾的‘毒蛇’在想什么。

“去看看他吧，不然你是不会安心的。”他竟然觉得Percival说这话有温柔的成分，和他平时冷冰冰的样子大有不同。

他扶Brian起来，又帮他穿好外套，他手脚僵硬的像是木头。

在另一间监护室里，Eggsy躺在那儿，Merlin陪着他。

看到Brian过来，他和Percival体贴地一起离开了。

他站在窗子外面，手贴在玻璃上，里面Eggsy还是一脸苍白，呼吸浅浅的。

他好想进去，好想吻他……

突然间他像是意识到了什么可怕的事，他颤抖着捂住嘴身体向前弯曲。像是受不了再呆多一秒似的，Brian从房间里跑掉了。他一直跑到不知是用来做什么的一个小房间，自己蹲在角落里。

天哪，你这个蠢货。他对自己说。

他爱Eggsy，他一直都爱着Eggsy！

这么显而易见的事，他却从没好好在意过。他以为他只是迷恋Eggsy给他带来的安全感，以及出于窥探他过去生活的原因。

他从没这么疲惫过，以至于他的大脑长久以来第一次真正地空白了。

他悄悄地坐了很久，直到Merlin来找他。

出于安全考虑Merlin一直监控着这个Kingsman专用疗养院的角角落落，他看到Brian跑出去了，又躲进了这个小房间。他本来想去看看他有没有什么事，但看到他这幅样子，他也大概明白了。他给Brian一些时间，等他觉得差不多了就去找他。

Merlin给他泡了杯热茶，Brian端着茶整个人都缩在沙发里。

Brian不是这里唯一一个后悔的人，Merlin也在懊悔为什么要下命令开枪。

Brian没有犹豫就跟随Eggsy跳进水中的画面还在他脑海里挥之不去。

“我有时候会看见他，”Brian说。

“谁？”之前Merlin没有和Brian有太多交流，Brian的内心对他来说完全是一片迷雾。

“Harry。”Merlin扶了扶眼镜，难道Harry的人格还存在？

“他说他只是一个幻觉，”像是看出了他的疑惑Brian解释说。

“Harry从来没有占据过我身体的主动权，然后我就问他，他到底是幻觉，还是我的另一个人格。”Merlin默默地听着，他知道为什么Harry会出现。

“有一次他问我‘你有没有想过我会在这里的意义’，我以为是因为我对过去的留恋。他说这是一部分，但还有一部分，我以后才会知道。”他小口小口地啜饮着那杯茶，Merlin和Harry认识很久了，对他的口味了如指掌。

“可是以后到底是什么时候？我现在都还是不明白。”

Merlin思考着到底是要让Brian自己想明白，还是干脆就告诉他。Brian至今所作所为都是他有意识的选择，由于他失忆那段时间的遭受所影响得出的选择。而失忆是不会让一个人的品格消失的，Harry拥有的种种美好特质Brian都拥有，恐怕这是他没有意识到的。

刚开始遇到Eggsy的时候他甚至认为像他这样的人，没有资格获得Eggsy的照顾。他认为自己狡猾而卑鄙，善变又不遵守承诺。实际上是现实让他以为他必须这样做，处在黑暗中的人看不见前面的岔口能够通往何处，他们只是摸到一个出口，就迫不及待地跳了进去。

Merlin还是没有告诉他，今天他遭受的已经太多了。

他只是拍了拍Brian的肩膀。

-

这边Eggsy和Harry看来都不会有什么问题了，Percival一个人赶了回去，他还有工作。

原本他是真的考虑过，要是他们和Harry交战，他大概会按照命令干掉Harry，虽然对不起Eggsy。

这次和Brian联手是Eggsy想出来的，他们全员其实都做好了战斗准备。

Eggsy提出，既然他想要伤害Kingsman成员到那种地步，也不可能让他毫发无损地被拯救了。

说实话Eggsy说出那番话让他有点惊讶，要是关键时刻不得真的对付Harry，说不定Eggsy还会亲自对他动手。他是包含了怎样的决心，以至于就算是如此极端的方法，也要将Harry带回这边。

Eggsy考虑到，硬盘的作用只是给得到的人散布一个任务信息，并不代表其他人不能接手这个任务。任何人知道内容后都可以进行这项内容，同时也没有限定任务提交必须的程度。偏偏Brian选择了最困难的那一项。

看来从今以后Harry都不会再是问题了，他没有任何投降的举动，也没做出任何承诺，但Percival就是知道。

-

Eggsy醒来的时候Brian正没有什么食欲地拨弄着晚饭。

听到这个消息他鞋也来不及穿地跑了过去，这一次Merlin把他拖进了房间里去，还贴心地关上了门。

准确地来说是锁上了门，察觉到这点让他有点尴尬。因为其实他还没做好面对Eggsy的准备，他只是想在Eggsy没注意到的时候偷偷地看他一眼。

Eggsy醒来后视线在房间里搜寻着，直到目光定在Brian身上。

他虚弱地露出一个微笑，Brian一副苦瓜脸把他逗笑了。

“我没什么事了。”自己身为伤患醒来后第一时间竟然还是忙着安慰他，Brian赶忙坐到床边握住Eggsy的手。

他们对视着，Brian的不安一扫而空。Eggsy只要看着他，他身心都觉得到了救赎。

之后几小时Brian一直和Eggsy呆在一起，他们没说什么话，但是感觉好极了。

傍晚的时候Merlin敲了敲门。

“抱歉打扰你们了，但是有件事你们得知道，”他看起来神色凝重。

“‘王座’的‘钥匙’不见了。”


	19. Chapter 19

（十九）

 

Eggsy想坐起来，Brian把他牢牢按住。

“Eggsy，你暂时撤出任务吧，”见他一副还想反驳的样子，Merlin又说：“这是命令。”

“好吧，那至少让我知道发生了什么。”

Merlin点点头，“你们俩掉下去后我将原本的小队分成两组，一组往河的下游搜寻你们，一组前往小屋夺取‘钥匙。’那屋没什么人守着但是机关比较多，不过也没有很难。‘钥匙’是一个启动程序，安装在一个任何手机都可以使用的数据卡里。B小组顺利取得‘钥匙’后，A小组也发现你们了。”

“等待你们苏醒的同时我试图解析‘王座’，这需要一点时间。我来看你们的时候把她留在房间里了，等我回去后数据卡不见了。监控视频里没有任何记录，房间里也无出入记录……”

‘呯——’门被摔开了，Roxy很不淑女地跑了进来。

“Percival失去联系了！”她一路跑来，此时呼吸不稳，一句话里夹杂着若干个焦急的起伏。

“慢点，Lancelot。”Merlin给她一杯水，听见属于她的代号让她稍微镇定了一点。

Merlin在‘钥匙’失踪后立刻派Percival赶回Blue Crow，这个消息是怎么走漏的，他们暂时不得而知。“之前Eggsy在进入房间后‘王座’的监控不是突然消失了吗，Percival在回去后一直有和我联系，这本来没什么，就算被监控也是在合理范围内的。”和前妻再次联手，这不算什么难以理解的事。

“之后他话说到一半，通讯突然断了。整个Blue Crow变得不允许任何信息进出，我以为是这样的。我一时心急回去了——”说到这里她停下看了眼Merlin，这是违反命令的，Merlin只是示意她继续。

“却发现只有我和他的通讯不能连接，并且我也不能向外传送任何信息。我去了他的办公室，他所有的物品都在那里，公文包、手套、眼镜……戒指。”Roxy说着说着眼底带起了一层薄薄的水汽。

“之后有人破门而入，我跳窗逃走了。”这就是她在那儿看到的全部了。

“你说只有你和他不能传送信息？”Merlin察觉到了什么。

“是的，据我观察其他人都是可以的。”她偷偷路过大厅时看到其他人依然使用着手机和电脑。

“这意味着你们暴露了。”

Merlin想了想拿出Eggsy的手机向他的一个手下发了条短信，信息很快就被回复了。再用Brian的手机也发了一条，信息也同样没有被屏蔽。

Merlin抬起头看他，在还没开口前Brian就说：“这是场冒险，”他通常不会做没把握的事，但是——“我愿意冒这个险。”

他是这里唯一可以回Blue Crow探明情况的人。之前让‘王座’落入Brian之手对Kingsman来说是危险概率最小的选择，如果是其他人，那么整个世界都有危险了。

“好吧，你准备好拯救世界了吗？”再一次地拯救世界，就像以前很多次那样。

Brian深深看了Eggsy一眼，点点头。

“那么我们稍后再见。”

之后直到离开他再没有看过Eggsy一眼，这让Eggsy感到了不安。

-

“你进去之后也有可能无法和我联系，你拿着这个。”Merlin给他的手机安装了一个探测程序，这是之前他解析‘王座’的时候临时制作的，可以探测到‘王座’的准确位置。

他把手机递过去，‘Galahad’又回归了，Merlin用眼角偷看Harry。

一切看起来就像过去那样，在他部署好任务之后，Harry拿着他给的道具上了‘战场’。自从他们进了疗养院这一天内，没有人开口讨论这件事，不过所有人都知道——Harry回来了。

也没有人质问他的忠诚度，他们就是知道，Harry不会再离开了。

Merlin心里也有同样的感觉，也许真的要结束了，那糟糕的一切。在Harry探清楚真相后，他们必须铲除掉Blue Crow，Merlin有预见地认为‘王座’这个程序非常的危险。即使是不懂得她的价值的人，也能轻易掀起一场巨大的风暴。到那个地步，可能就不是他们能够解决的。

Harry的任务除此之外，更重要的人营救Percival。他们要是有人在对方手里，就很难放开手脚去大干一场。

Merlin也同时担心着Harry的身体，虽然之前受伤的后遗症基本没有，但这次落水到苏醒这段时间内，恐怕他得到的休息并不充足。他其实根本就没怎么休息，一直挂心着Eggsy，Merlin能从屏幕中看出他只是浅眠了一小会，期间各种辗转反侧。果然那个时候下的命令太过极端了，Harry一定不能再出事了，但他手边也没有其他人能用了。

他看着标明着Harry位置的标识消失，说明了他已经进入了‘王座’的监控范围。但是他不是只能坐在那里什么也做不到，万一任务失败了，他还要想好对应措施。

万一失败了……

这意味着他们不仅要重新失去Harry，连Percival也……

Merlin把这种情绪一股脑地抛开，长期的内勤生涯让他已经能够把理智和情感分开，特别是在这种关键时期。

他查看着接下来能够调用的特工还有哪些，他自己不说有可能要上一线，万不得已的情况下连受伤的Eggsy也要用上。Roxy的情绪虽然不稳定，但是身为优秀的特工，她也能镇定地执行任务，哪怕最让她挂心的人在对方手里。他已经让Roxy偷偷跟上Harry，好在他需要动手的时候支援。

他越是做着安排，越是觉得不对劲，突然有件事跳进了Merlin的脑海里——

就在这时，所有的电脑屏幕突然打开了，画面上是Blue Crow的内部。

他第一眼看到Percival被绑着坐在椅子上，脸上触目惊心一片血红。然后房间里站着Harry，Roxy和Bedivere。

Percival这幅样子本该显得狼狈，他的头发翘的乱七八糟的，外套不见了，衬衫上有各种被划破的痕迹以及血迹。但是这都无损他冷静超脱的气质，仿佛他坐着只是在喝一杯下午茶。他们互相说着话，Merlin听不见在讲什么，音频似乎没有打开。房间里没有其他人。值得注意的是，他们四个人的站位。

Harry和Roxy站在一边，Percival坐在椅子上，Bedivere在他后面。

刚才Merlin想到的不对的地方，在小队分散任务之后他给Bedivere的命令是待命，但是期间他不见了。事情太多他一时没有花费太多注意力，Bedivere消失的时间非常短，短到根本做不了什么。

看现在的情况，Harry和Roxy对着他的表情，已经Bedivere自己的表情来看——他那消失的一小段时间，带走‘钥匙’绰绰有余。

“Merlin。”

音频突然被打开了，画面中Bedivere微笑着抬头，眼睛对上了摄像头。

“是不是伟大的魔法师也没有料到这一幕？”他晃了晃手机，不用说Merlin也知道‘王座’已经安装在了上面。

“你知道吗，我一直认为Chester•King某种程度上是正确的，”Bedivere是Percival的亲戚之一，他或多或少是和前任Arthur有过接触。谁也没想到的是，他受Chester影响程度之深。前任Arthur给他灌输过关于阶级的许多念头，他虽然觉得Chester既腐朽又老旧，但也赞同Kingsman和这世界不能落在不够格的人手里。

“很可惜那个时候他没有选择我，而选择了Charles那个蠢货。”Kingsman成员间会对适合的候选人对象或多或少地透露一些信息，以备他们之后成为骑士的可能性，以及使命感。看起来老Arthur的‘科普’做过了头。

“他要是那个时候选了你，你早就变成一颗烟花了，”Merlin在音频里说。

Bedivere歪头看了他几秒，不可置否地点了点头。

“说的对，这个倒是无法反驳。”他在手机上按了几下，外面走进来一个端着枪的人，他们由于Blue Crow的惯例，已经自然而然地认为Bedivere是他们的领袖了。

“Percival叔叔只是个诱饵，原本打算先解决Roxy的。但是多个Harry正好一起解决，可惜Eggsy不在这里，我想他会很乐意和你一起去死的。”

Merlin被他这种调调惊的寒毛直竖，脑内飞速地运作着，思考还有什么可行的计划。就在他几乎连呼吸也要噎住的时候，他的住控制屏突然自己动作了起来。

Bedivere当然不可能知道他那里的变化，“新型武器，正好可以拿你们做个试验，开火吧先生们。”

想象中的子弹并没有射出来，子弹似乎卡在了里面，Harry和Roxy不会错过这个好机会，他们几秒间就反倒了Blue Crow的那些杂鱼们。

Merlin在处理Kingsman主机的同时抬头看了几眼，正好瞟到Bedivere狂戳手机一脸惊恐的画面。

‘王座’失灵了，他的手机上空空如也只有一个黑洞洞的屏幕。

Merlin一看没问题了，低头加速抢夺着对Kingsman主机的控制权，他感觉到有东西在入侵。

所以他错过了Roxy逮住Bedivere狠揍的场面。

-

“所以他后来怎样了？”Eggsy恢复的不错，这期间照顾他的一直是Harry，Merlin连手都插不上。

“后来Roxy一边说‘让你对自己的叔叔不敬’一边把他按在膝盖上打屁股。”没办法，他是Roxy的远房表亲，她能做到的最多也只是打他一顿，至于之后，他会得到族里面的处罚的。

“哈哈哈，为什么我一点也不同情他。”要知道虽然能够成为Kingsman的骑士，那么在格斗方面就一定不会输人，但是他们内部会有个人差异。比如Bedivere做为狙击手专长的特工，在体术上完全打不过常年身在一线的Roxy。

后来他们发现枪之所以卡壳，是因为Bedivere把武器都换成了生物控制的电子化枪，某位小姐把它们都锁上了。

‘王座’从Bedivere的手机里溜号了，跑到了Kingsman的主机里，现在住进了Merlin的平板里。

原本‘王座’作为一个为Blue Crow服务的程序诞生，逐渐有了自我意识。她逐渐演变成的不再是为Blue Crow提供服务这么简单，而是考虑怎样将她自身的价值最大化。在她的演算内，Kingsman要比Blue Crow有前途的多。所以之前监控的消失，与武器被锁住都是她考核结束的倒戈。

她选择Merlin作为主人之后，Merlin花了许多时间，来说服她自我价值的正确与否。她应该在Kingsman之后不断地挑战更高的要求，导致Kingsman步Blue Crow的后尘，还是永远呆在Kingsman。

由于Eggsy的伤还没痊愈，他们延后的庆功宴，直到今天。

Harry前一天被告知参加庆功宴，这会Eggsy在楼上睡着了。他没有上去看他，大概是因为有可能会吵醒他，也大概因为怕自己会失去离开的勇气。他留在这里已经没有什么意义了，一切都结束了，Kingsman没有找他算账已经不错了。

他在心里默默地和Kingsman的各位道别，留给Eggsy多一点的时间。

穿好大衣，他站在门口。这个家是他之前住的地方，Eggsy在以为他死去后再也没回来过。他养伤这段时间，坚持要住在这里。他拉着Harry从这边走到那边，给他介绍这屋子里属于他的东西。他们以前才相处不久，Eggsy却这么了解他。他眼里盛满了笑意，他想他以后会一直记得这一刻的。

现在他又要离开了，和上一次那么相像，上一次他有多么迫不及待现在就有多么恋恋不舍。每一次他离开的时候，Eggsy都还在梦中，毫不知情。他的抱歉感又加深了，但是他留着也没有什么能够弥补。

转过身打开门，Harry握住门边的伞。

“Harry？”Eggsy好像是醒了，他慢慢转过来。

Eggsy睡眼朦胧地从楼梯上走下来，他其实是下来倒杯水喝的。

“你要去哪里？散步吗？”Harry有散步的习惯，但是这个时候去散步？有点点奇怪。

“是的，我就出去走走。”Eggsy已经预感到他要做什么，马上清醒了过来。

他看着他，时间就像是禁止了一小会。一个人站在楼梯上，另一人站在门口。

“那你别走太远，”Eggsy笑了，就像以往的每一刻，真诚毫无保留。

“还有庆功宴呢，我在家等你。”

“你先去就行，不用等我，”Harry握紧了雨伞，他的两条腿打定主意违背他意愿似的，一直想往Eggsy那边走。

“只是我们私人的庆功宴，只有Roxy他们，一会Merlin还要做完饭呢。”Eggsy站在那儿没动，嘴唇微微撅起，无声地挽留着他。

“那我一会就回来。”

“好，我等你。”

他终于得以转过身，打开门走出去。

“Harry！我等你……”Eggsy的声音在后面跟着他，一直走出好远都像是还听得见。

Harry出门后Eggsy坐立不安，这段时间他都没在Harry面前表露过不安。他已经彻底平静，内心挣扎的也不再是从前那些东西。Eggsy明白现在这个时刻就是关键点，要是他回来了，他就不会再离开了，要是他没回来，Eggsy就再也见不到他了。

每一秒对他来说都是煎熬，他想跑出去找他，想把门锁死，想把Harry绑在床上哪儿也去不了。但他不能替Harry做决定，如果这是Harry的决定。

他快把自己头发都扯下来的时候听到了开门声，前面几次让他心脏差点停掉的开门来自于Merlin、Roxye和Percival，那么这一次呢？

他飞速跑在门口，全然没有发现门外的人已经打开了门，钥匙还插在锁眼里。

于是Harry就握着钥匙，猝防不及地连着钥匙跌进了门里。准确的来说，是落入了Eggsy的怀中。

他先是得到了落在额头上的一个吻，然后是看到了Eggsy充满欣喜的双眼。

“我以为……外面冷不冷？Merlin差不多好了，我们去帮忙装盘吧。”

Harry知道他想要说什么，他的Eggsy，无时不刻都在为他着想。他其实也没走远，就在转角处的椅子上坐着，思考了很久。他吸了口气站了起来，刚才围着他转的鸽子一下都飞走了。当初他就是错过了机会才导致后面那么多事的发现，他不是曾经后悔过没有把握住那时候的幸福吗？为什么现在又要重蹈覆辙？ 

他给了Eggsy一个稍微带着点外面寒气的吻，却让Eggsy觉得是世界上最温暖的东西。

他们的嘴唇小心地贴在一起，在门口这个小小的空间里厮磨着。

“Brian……”

“Harry，叫我Harry吧，”他要以Harry•Hart的身份再次开始。并不是想要为了Eggsy变成从前的Harry，而是找回他应有的良好品格。他其实一直都拥有那些东西，只是当下还未意识到。

“Eggsy，晚饭已经……哦，天哪……”Merlin走过来又离开了。

他们看着Merlin慌忙离开的背影很不体贴地笑出声了。

“我帮你脱外套。”

阴影已经被彻底驱散了，Harry对着Eggsy真情实意地微笑着。

虽然他暂时还不知道以后要如何自处，但是Eggsy会在他身边，这就足够了。

这就足够了。

 

END

 

不公开番外内容如下：

 

番外一：记得Harry说要把Eggsy骑哭吗？他真的做到了，但是到最后被干哭的貌似是他自己。

番外二：当Blue Crow全员意外出现在他们的婚礼上并打出一个丑到爆炸的“祝老大新婚快乐！”横幅时，Harry整个Hart都要崩溃了。还有婚礼之后没羞没躁的各种play，没错，他们结婚了。

番外三：Merlin觉得作为Arthur每天要处理文书工作还要和各种假惺惺的高管打交道实在太心力交瘁了，于是找了个机会把这麻烦的活甩给了Harry。双重意义上，Harry最后还是得到了‘王座’。  
Harry在回归后虽然走出了阴影，但是并没有完全地摆脱自责。Eggsy一直和他在一起，为他能够更加安心地和自己生活在一起做着努力。  
很多糖，很多很多糖，足够甜满他们此后的所有时光。


End file.
